Stuck Zippers, Black Diamond Ice Cream, Cognac and Satin Bed Sheets
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy doesn't quite leave Miranda after tossing her phone in the fountain in Paris... This is for Ali because you asked.
1. Chapter 1

It all started last month with sourcing rare Alba white truffles and black truffles from Perigord for Miranda's dinner party menu, Andy was relieved Miranda despite probably having java in her veins didn't want to be drinking that coffee excreted by a weasel cat called a civet from Indonesia.

Good call as Andy wrinkled her nose at that selection which was suggested by a chef but Miranda shook her head to it.

Miranda was wealthy and a snob but not stupid.

Anyone was Kopi Luwak wacko to want to drink it. Andy googled what Kopi Luwak was, still couldn't believe anybody would willingly want to let it pass their lips.

Andy was elated no more making choices if Miranda's wealthy influential peers wanted to drink coffee cherries defecated by a cat were done and over.

Silly rich people.

Andy didn't care now, she was walking away from Miranda's world, pffft on gifts given to VIPs of hand rolled chocolate truffles at $2,600 a pound made from 70 per cent Venezuelan Grand Cru chocolate or selecting a bottle for some important bigwig on the Board of NV Martell L'Or de Jean Martell Cognac.

Andy didn't want this life.

Nope, Andy was just going back to her room and packing, and getting the first flight out of Paris on her emergency credit card. So she'd be eating sandwiches and cup of noodles for dinner for the next few months it was worth it to be free from La Priestly employ.

Miranda's dinner party was in an hour.

Glancing out the window, it was snowing as Andy slipped off her crumpled dress, grabbing a plain cotton t-shirt and slipping on jeans over her long legs, padding in just her bare feet on soft carpet, Andy went about putting everything that belonged to Runway onto hangers, she'd leave a message about it and the samples she'd been given she'd pack for Emily, except a leather jacket by Rick Owens that she was keeping.

Andy eyed the baskets she was supposed to have delivered to the dinner party, not her problem anymore, she snorted, Miranda couldn't reach her, with her phone in a fountain, and it was nice to have no more constant calls of Miranda's ringtone. Heard it even in her sleep.

Sheesh she was Pavlov's dog.

Miranda would just have to get by without her. Manage somehow.

Andy knew her schedule was busy the US Ambassador's luncheon party tomorrow, and a 16th arrondissement dinner party hosted by a well-known couturier and Miranda was also attending that pretentious Louis-Arnault de Neuvillette gallery opening.

Andy didn't like Louis Arnault's kissing Miranda or his hand lingering and resting on her back. He was a creep. With his Gallic accent and conversing to Miranda's with her perfect fluent Parisian french.

Her stomach growled, hadn't eaten at the luncheon earlier. She shouldn't. Andy opened one basket to the box of truffles.

She deserved it. With all the crap Miranda put her through.

These were more than delicious. These were heavenly. Andy ate another.

Picking up a bottle of cognac. Andy had never had cognac before. Deciding now was as good time as any to try it.

''Merci Miranda.'' Andy opened the bottle, taking a swig.

Andy's phone rang. Relieved as she saw it was the front desk. Not Miranda. The front desk manager's words made Andy's large brown eyes widen. She was stuck here. Saw it was getting bad out there. Snowing heavier. No flights out tonight due to the weather.

Andy sunk down she hadn't checked out yet. Fine one more night here couldn't hurt, better than camping out at the airport.

Miranda would never know, even though her suite joined hers. Andy glanced at the door warily, holding the cognac bottle close. Yup just me and Martell here and more boxes of those to die for chocolate truffles.

Sorry Mr. and Mrs Whit Anstruther or Monsieur le duc.

Andy happily opened Louis-Arnault's and ate one champagne truffle.

Hiccupping as Andy laid back her head on the carpet. Her life was so screwed up. Nate hated her. Her parents kept begging her to come home and work at The Trib. Maybe she would go home.

She could get fat. Yay. No one in Ohio cared. She could wear sweats in supermarkets. It'll be bliss.

She could write again. Not just coffee orders or menus. What she came to New York to do.

Mainly that despite today, and everything that Miranda did, Andy was still in love with her cold unfeeling boss. Why?

She was mean and a bitch. Acerbic and poisonous rancor to everybody. Enjoyed being so and messing with Andy's head the Harry Potter manuscript was a perfect example. At her happiest making her and all of Runway's staff stressed and suicidal.

Miranda's words could hurt, said waspishly or not. Andy was not lunky or fat. Madame Verglacé really needed to be defrosted or dethawed.

Good for you, Stephen you got out. Escape was the only option from her, having an ocean between her and you. Worth it. Andy shuddered. Married to her. Stephen had her sympathies. Poor bastard. Andy bitterly thought.

Andy felt she should send him a fruit basket or something for the divorce papers faxed to _her._

Andy rubbed her face. Seeing Miranda's tears last night and how she looked at her. Telling her do her job when all Andy was trying to offer was her shoulder. Miranda could've attempted to be a little human and accepted Andy's kindness. Scolding herself harshly. What would you have done Andy hugged her? Andy valued her limbs from the dragon.

Not wanting to imagine what Miranda in her dreams would feel like held in her arms to real life Miranda who would eviscerate her if she looked at her the wrong way or asked questions.

Andy took a sip of the amber liquid.

Miranda probably hated her now anyway.

Fumbling for her Ipod, popping in the earbuds, Andy pressed a song. Closing her eyes, as it began playing loud in her ears.

Not hearing her door open and aware of expensive heels stepping inside her room. Startled blue eyes saw her, narrowing coldly on her, striding with determined steps.

''Andrea.''

Andy didn't hear her name, singing off key along with this song.

Miranda didn't miss the empty bottle of cognac next to Andy. Disgraceful.

A tip of her shoe nudged Andy's foot. Prodding with the sharp point as Andy jolted and opened her eyes, gulping at blue eyes blazing at her. Above her with her hands on her hips in a fitted evening gown that fit her like skin.

Staring at her with her mouth open. Andy wordlessly sat up, still staring at her. Taking off her earbuds.

''Miranda.'' Andy wobbled out.

''Andrea explain to me why are you here? First unzip me.''

Andy's mouth went dry. Her long hands clammy as she hesitated but fueled by cognac worth thousands by the glass, slid her trembling fingertips down Miranda's ivory back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was backless. Andy saw the zipper was stuck, gently tugged it and slowly slid it down off Miranda's still body. Falling off her smooth ivory shoulders.

Brown golden flecked eyes saw her.

''Miranda your naked.'' Andy gasped in a strangled strained voice, eyes were agog as she quickly turned around.

''Please put something on.'' Andy felt her cheeks burning at the feel of Miranda's skin under her long digits. Andy wondered if Miranda took some sadistic pleasure in this moment of making Andy incarnadine.

Fishing for a top, any top to give over. She had to cover up now.

Thrust a top out. Hoping it wasn't her _Sith Happens_ sweatshirt she'd packed. La Priestly would probably scrunch her nose or combust in it from wearing Made in USA cotton.

That it was not hand loomed from baby llamas.

Miranda took it. Arching a scathing brow at Andrea's behavior and sweatshirt choice, Miranda saw the blush spreading across Andy's red face, this was unexpected. It was almost cute.

Taking her time deliberately, stepping out of her dress. Andrea didn't see her sniff it. It smelled clean. Pulling _it_ on over herself, folding her arms. ''I am waiting Andrea for you to explain to me what are you still doing here?''

Andy swallowed her words. ''Uh…well I-I.'' Andy caught a glimpse of Miranda in the glass reflection, distracted by her glimpse of smooth ivory and lost all ability to form words around her.

''Nothing to say. Wonders never cease, since you behaved like a four year old, I suppose your vocabulary is just as stunted.'' There was nasty La Priestly rearing her snowy head.

''I will be making sure you will not be receiving your final salary for how unprofessional and disrespectful to your job and to me you've proven to be. Destroying company property. Forget about a reference. Andrea haven't you anything to say. For yourself.''

An apology or groveling for her mercy. Truckling wasn't Andy Sachs, Miranda just knew this somehow.

Miranda was ranting and to Andy it was downright adorable in her faded oversized nerdy NASA sweatshirt, at least it would smell like her now, Andy almost groaned she was so hard up for Miranda she wanted her smell on her top, she was now officially a walk all over masochist, Nate was so right, she'd drank the Kool aid, trying to not laugh. Too late. Alcohol made Andy giggly and giddy.

''What are you laughing at.'' Her eyes cut on Andy's merriment who Miranda saw was most definitely laughing at her.

Stilling it was like when she was younger, others laughing at her, unpopular chubby shy Miriam Princhek in school. No she didn't feel a lump in her throat and a sting in her eye. Miriam was shelved and she was sophisticated Miranda Priestly now.

Andrea made her feel like Miriam again.

What was wrong with her, she'd cried last night, of all things over Stephen, why had she married him, she'd settled and he could barely match his tie to his shirt.

He never was understanding of her. Stephen certainly didn't go out of his way to talk to her or compliment her, lust after her, make her feel gorgeous and sexy and desirable and most of all feel loved. He couldn't accept her Bobbsies came first in anything and everything.

He resented them. Her time with her daughters. Stephen didn't know how much she wanted someone to be there for her, not just show up at events because her assistant reminded his assistant.

Their marriage was a disaster war zone of rows over little things he wanted from her, Stephen exasperated at her missing dinner with him or not receiving head was not a form of marriage insurance which was now ending by a fax from him, which was so very mature Stephen William Tomlinson, Executive Director of JP Morgan, Miranda's mother was right boys took a long time to mature some still didn't. Like Stephen.

Perhaps this sudden teariness was early menopause.

Have to tell Emily to book to see her therapist and her OB/GYN next week. Hissing out waspishly. ''Do not laugh at me.''

Andy sobered up immediately. Miranda could make a face melt and blood freeze with one look. There she gave Andy the look. Making Andy swallow.

''Go back to Ohio the only place that will hire you. _Ahn-dre-yah_.'' Miranda sneered.

''My _name._ Is Andy! Why won't you ever call me by that.'' Andy almost yelled. ''Why? You never just say it. You are unbelievable. I've had enough of you Miranda, you're a bitch and I let you call me stupid and fat, I let you call me Emily, because your saint friggin Priestly and then when you do use my name finally that is at least _mine_ I was born with, you have to say _it_ like that. Which guess what pisses me off a great deal. Just don't say my name like that. I am not a purse Miranda.''

''How in hell do you think anyone can do a job for you, first no one can do to your satisfaction, with your words of just have Roy downstairs at 1pm, Stephen dinner at that place he ate horseradish fries at or go buy the twins dresses from that boutique window I saw once, get me that paper I had two weeks ago or flowers from that party I attended a year ago. Come on Miranda, get real some days.''

''My boyfriend broke up with me because I chose you. Yeah and now I know I was crazy. You drive me crazy. Running around like some obedient lap dog to your every pain in the ass whim.''

"I barely even sleep because of you. I haven't in months. Forget weekend lie ins or sex. I'm always thinking about you calling.''

Miranda raised her eyebrows and dryly spoke. ''I'm flattered. And do I plague your sleepless nights often?'' Andy's sweatshirt fell exposing Miranda's shoulder.

''Yes. I-uh-no- _no_ -I just. I don't sleep.'' Andy grumbled but meant every word. Miranda's icy jabs got to her. She'd held her tongue for months, this outburst made her breathe out hard. Now Miranda's collarbone was doing funny things to her. Almost wanted to run her finger along it, see if Miranda was ticklish. Kiss it. Lick it.

Miranda's nostrils flared. Get real. Smiling the fake cobra ready to strike smile at Andy. ''Poor Andrea. And yet somehow you found the courage to go on working at Runway all these months. You got guts.'' Mocking Andy icily vicious in a cutting, belittling waspish voice, tilting her head at the brunette.

Andy clenched her teeth, let it roll right off her shoulder, be the better woman Andy. Take a breath and walk away. Sachs. Too late. All Miranda did was push her too far. Breathing heavily in her face.

''Do you know what you are Miranda Priestly.''

Looking at Andy startled at her last assistant's gall. ''What am I to you?''

''Above being pleased.'' Andy didn't get to say she was sensual and beautiful to her and saying that ever to Miranda was easier said than done.

Both their mouths were really close to each other's. Felt it this tense frisson between them. Always was there.

Andy still was staring at Miranda's pink lips. Felt like kissing her.

Andy didn't.

Miranda didn't notice this. Rude. Boorish. Uncultured. Impudent. Repugnantly unfashionable. Midwestern K-Mart Shopper Savage. Andrea was never working in publishing. Period.

Miranda would ensure Andrea future would be bleak with words of fries with that.

Blue eyes lowered and saw the scattered truffle boxes.

Tell her, Sachs hadn't wolfed them down, presents for the Board and all International Editors for Runway who Miranda oversaw. Pinching her nose bridge, counting to ten inside, smiling evilly at Andy. Pointedly looked at the empty cognac bottle. That was a gift to her friend Louis-Arnault, he was very special to her.

Louis and she were very close.

Blue eyes coldly pierced Andrea who had an appetite of a baby T-Rex and clearly was harboring a problem with alcohol. Should join Bill W with Stephen.

''You will somehow pay for these.'' Andy shrugged. She didn't care. In fact she could care less.

''Take it out of my last pay cheque. I'm sure you'll find my replacement _another Emily_ in a minute Miranda. Which is not saying much since your assistants have the shelf life of sushi.''

How dare Andrea say that? Her staff to her were not so disposable. The way Andrea thought of her. Her blue eyes blazing on Andy's.

The knock made both turn as Andy got it, a smiling room service steward greeted her, and she'd forgotten she'd ordered room service drunk.

Trying to remember what the hell she'd ordered.

The server wheeled it in and set it up, quietly informed them that the snow storm was quite heavy outside and waited for one of them to sign.

Miranda would. Andy sure as hell wasn't going to.

Miranda charged it with her card not on Runway. Couldn't have Irv using this against her.

Andy couldn't see if she left a gratuity. Unzipping her bag, opening her wallet, Andy gave him a few scrunched up euros.

Miranda rolled her eyes at that and Andy's terrible command of speaking french. Butchering such a romantic language.

Andy was slowly getting the hang of it, preening she was sort of able to order a burger by herself yesterday running around a foreign city fetching for Miranda, had to get a quick bite for lunch, she'd gestured and said Moo like a cow and made a firing gun shooting gesture in McDonalds. It all worked out. She got her Big Mac.

''It's so ugly when you speak french.'' Miranda stated savagely watching with bewildered eyes as Andrea almost complimented the server's glutes.

Wished a Bon Appétit to them. Left them both.

Andy watched Miranda put her credit card with a balance of a small country back into her purse. They were in order by card company names.

'' I must say, I've never met anyone who alphabetized her credit cards before till you.'' Mumbling a few words of controlling and uptight. Miranda heard each word under Andy's breath.

Given a glare.

Lifting the cover with her ivory fingers at what Andy had ordered. She'd just paid for.

Was Andy five? Chocolate Milk. Ordered room service for chocolate milk. Miranda saw a bowl of Brooklyn Lager French Onion soup. Had Sachs heard of greens, kale?

Or the five food groups.

Andy took the glass and chugged half of it in a gulp, Caroline and Cassidy had more advanced palates, they ate chateaubriand at five, now wonder Miranda had a rule that she never allowed her assistants to sit at their desks and eat, Sachs would need supervision and a bib and burped.

Nigel had told her about the chowder. Miranda later that night with her Creative Director, never laughed so hard at his polyblend comment. He'd named her Six.

Nigel gave her a less than a week. Miranda betted Six would last two days.

Her mouth twitched as her eyes stopped on dessert. $815 a scoop. Trying to remember her yoga especially useful around Sachs.

Four scoops of Black Diamond Ice Cream which was made with exotic Madagascar vanilla ice cream, the world's most expensive Iranian saffron with slices of imported black Italian truffle with the pricey ingredient of 23-carat edible gold sprinkled on top of the scoops in a Versace bowl and spoon.

No way was Andrea keeping the bowl.

Andrea was going to be in debt to her for life. For this $3500 meal. And for the cognac and truffles.

In truth Miranda was hungry, she had skipped her lunch at the luncheon and now she had left her party after drinks, because she had felt not herself and sluggish still hours after Andrea's walking away tantrum. Her dress felt too tight, her breasts ached maybe she caught something on the plane seated in First Class.

Truthfully she'd lost her appetite with what she had to do to Nigel. It was unavoidable. Sought Nigel out at her party and he forgave her an hour ago they had talked it out.

Miranda took a silver knife and began halving it. One plate for her and one plate for Andrea.

Miranda delicately cut with a fork and knife, taking a bite of grilled cheese.

Out of the corner of her eye, Miranda watched Andy take a bite out of her sandwich, then she took another, enjoying it, Andy moaned her happiness because this was better than any grilled cheese sandwich Nate ever made her at midnight– tasting Camembert and brie combined and fresh peach jam, Dijon mustard and Jarlesberg.

Gooey and decadent. Praising it with her mouth full. ''Oh. My. God. This is fantastic.''

Pushing her plate away as Andrea was having a food orgasm.

''I've lost my appetite.'' Andy saw Miranda did look pale-paler. Without thinking Andy wiped her hands and felt her ex boss's forehead.

Miranda's breath hitched. ''What are you doing?''

''Your hot Miranda.''

Her eyes went wide, almost felt a pink blush suffusing her face at Andy's long fingers on her neck now, moving along her collarbone.

Getting up fast away from Andy. ''I'm fine.''

The room spun for her and Andy suddenly had her arms full at least she got to hold Miranda tonight. In a roundabout way Miranda was in her arms just not conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy never thought she'd be running her fingers through Miranda's white hair at 4am in Paris.

She'd called the Hotel doctor and now was rushed here to The American Hospital of Paris and Andy filling out paperwork and after blood tests Andy now knew why she, her soon to ex-boss fainted.

The doctor told her.

Due to her condition she must slow down.

It wasn't the many things Andy thought it might be, like a heart attack from a steady lunch diet of Smith & Wollinsky, no Miranda would live but the news made Andy slump down and begin shredding a paper coffee cup nervously for the last hour.

Stephen should be here. Not her.

Putting her head in her hands. How in hell was she supposed to break the news to Miranda? She didn't even work for her anymore now. Rubbing her face absently.

Andy had already been on the phone for the last few hours, to everybody because somehow the press knew Miranda Priestly had been rushed to this hospital tonight. Andy stepped in as her assistant still, it was the only way to stay with her.

When Miranda woke up, god help the nurses and care team at this hospital.

Andy waited watching the monitors intently in the private room overlooking the Parisian skyline. The doctor assured her that Miranda needed her rest for four days before flying home. No undue stress. He stressed to Andy why she should not exert herself and if she didn't take his advice the consequences because of her past history of obstetrical hemorrhage being in this condition wouldn't be good for her or the 14 week fetus.

No coffee. Given a prescription of prenatal vitamins to fill. Andy was glad it wasn't in french.

Stopped reading.

 _No coffee._ Miranda would be an absolute fire breathing dragon. An uncaffeinated Miranda was not something Andy was looking forward to.

Four days.

Staying in hospital wasn't going to be easy on Miranda, the nurses or Andy.

Nigel was bringing over everything Andy asked for. Texting her, he'd have all it sent over by the concierge. He had to rush to twelve shows in Miranda's place. He promised Andy on the call, he'd stop by later today when he could.

Andy glared down at his text words to her. _Don't leave the dragon. Six._

Miranda was the most powerful woman in fashion known for her impeccable vision and taste, grace, and talent for invoking terror in all.

Like in Andy right now who saw her dragon was stirring. Great.

Blue eyes blinked open. Miranda woozily focused her sight and winced at her here. Dry mouth, where was she?

Andy should've swam back to New York as Miranda realised she was in hospital.

Andy had ice chips and a spoon with a bottle of water for her since Miranda was dehydrated and in a hospital gown. Hooked up to a telemetry. To Andy this hospital was just like a luxury stay at a hotel.

Miranda being typical Miranda tried to get up as Andy had to catch her around her waist, both froze.

Andy's warm hand steadied her, both looking like she'd touched a hot stove. Remembering the rule from Emily do not touch Miranda. Holding her up. ''Miranda you really shouldn't move…Andy trailed off at blue eyes snapped fire on her.

''Andrea let go.''

Andy decided the submissive bend over and take it approach was not getting through to Miranda this early in the morning.

''Fine. I will Miranda but if I do you will fall.'' Plain and simple. Andy wouldn't though let her fall on her pampered behind but still Miranda could be so absolutely exasperating. Still held by Andy. Miranda saw how chestnut brown Andy's lashes were.

''What do you need?''

In a quiet waspish voice like a small mouse in a coal chute, Andy understood why.

''Do you need any _help_?'' The bathroom door slammed on her nose. ''Right.''

* * *

Miranda's things that Nigel messengered over arrived. That's what started it. Torrential Miranda.

That and the news Miranda had to have bedrest and not go anywhere except be in this hospital bed and what the reason for this enforced bedrest was.

Miranda took the news of impending motherhood fantastically. Stayed in the bathroom for an hour. Andy swore she heard mutterings of Stephen sniff bastard, should have had a vasectomy for their anniversary, his sperm besieged her uterus and maybe some tears Andy was sure sounded like tears.

Andy rapped on the door again.

Heard a muffled unMiranda like. ''Go away.'' Andy tried the door. Locked. Damn it Miranda.

Consoling as she traced a pattern on the door separating them. ''Miranda it's going to be okay.''

That made the door open suddenly on her. Andy said the wrong words.

''Andrea are you a qualified shrink or family planner? Did I miss these degrees on your resume?''

Andy shook her head at Miranda.

''Since you are neither. Do not tell me it is going to be fine.''

Miranda's breakfast tray arrived. Told she had to eat it. That went over splendidly for Andy as _she_ had to be helped back to the bed but refused Andy's arm or support. She made it, fueled by spite and stubbornness.

After eating it, which was complained about eggs that were runny and juice Miranda swore was concentrate, picking at an oatmeal muffin, Andy had to unpack and find her nightgown and robe now.

The gown was too itchy.

Her makeup had to also be found because god forbid Miranda being the moisturizing Mussolini was seen unmade up.

Okay which bag, Andy looked at the six bags sent. Given an eye roll of how stupid she was.

Searching through what Nigel packed, her hand touched one of Miranda's bra cups…she was up to her arms in satin and lace underwear, it was like touching the shroud of Turin.

Not a few old pairs of white undies from JC Penney were in her luggage. No never near Miranda's sacred female anatomy, it wouldn't hear of it.

Andy tried not think about Miranda wearing them, because that would make her the world's biggest pervert with Miranda in a hospital gown a short distance away.

Finally found the nightgown and robe, Andy tried not to blush holding it. Her makeup bag, Andy found in a toiletry bag the size of a carryon.

''Bring me that.''

Miranda rummaged through one bag, Andy sat down away from her but could see her irritation building. ''I'll just go get us some drinks and leave you to change.''

She was just going to pop downstairs for a coffee and the morning papers or not as she was called back. ''Andrea I need you to find something for me.''

Andy nodded.

It took an hour of being harassed and belittled by Miranda for not finding it yet. ''Andrea. Choupette possesses more brain cells and capabilities and could do your job duties marginally if not significantly better.'' Andy knew that Choupette was Lagerfeld's cat. A cat who made millions.

Burning her up. A cat could do this. Really?

Andy felt like retorting something nasty back but couldn't. ''Miranda I'll find it. Promise.''

Andy was waspishly ordered to call the hotel and check her suite for it. Thanking all that was holy, it was found and taxied over.

Andy had to rush out in the cold to collect it. Andy had to know what it was, diamond earrings the size of a pigeons egg, rubies, a jar of past assistant's tears.

Staring at it.

Miranda had a conniption over a piece of crummy jewellery that could be bought in a dollar shop. All that for a cracked Cinderella watch and some old photo of hands. Grumbling all the way back to her private room of just bring the damn child's watch and other piece of crap to her Majesty, keep your mouth shut Andy for five more minutes and get the hell out.

Andy wished it was that simple to do that.

After nuclear Priestly winter, Fukushima Defcon 5 was averted. Miranda took phones calls from many a who's who, the board, and even Monsieur le President of France and The US Ambassador. When Andy had her wisdom teeth out, she only got a call from her Grandparents.

Andy had to admit she looked exhausted.

Just before lunch which Miranda wouldn't touch, she fell asleep.

Placing the receiver down for her, gently took off her glasses that were on her nose still as she slept. Softly Andy spoke to her. ''Rest.''

Miranda napped for two hours, Andy used the bathroom, running water and splashing it onto her face, tying back her hair, then went to get a few things arranged with the concierge here at the hospital.

Returning just as Miranda roused not seeing Andy had been watching her in the doorway.

Dialling a number she didn't need Andy to tell her, calling James and her babies.

Andy tried not to listen but it was on speaker. ''Jimmy.'' Andy had never heard this side of her. Starting with her voice, it wasn't like at Runway. Andy couldn't believe it, Miranda almost dare she say sounded human. It was too early to discover Miranda might be that.

Pretending not to be in the room, Andy found her Ipod. Finding a song quickly to listen to least she be balled out for eavesdropping.

''Mira are you trying to give me a coronary. Racquetball does that. My clients do that.'' James scolded his ex-wife lightly. '' It's all over the news. Are you okay?''

Miranda assured him she was fine. Lying it was stress. ''Miranda come on tell me. What is it? Talk to me.''

''I'm fine. Put the girls on.''

Jimmy put the girls on for her.

''Mom!'' Miranda spoke for two hours to both her Bobbsies, she had to hang up reluctantly.

Andy heard over her music, she didn't tell them the bundle of joy news.

Instructed to bring her a few newspapers and a book to read. Something she'd like and hadn't read. Andy wisely ignored Miranda's wet eyes.

Andy brought the periodicals back to Miranda. Giving a scathing look over the ginger ale cans with straws. Told to go away to the hall after getting the Wi-Fi set up for her laptop.

Slunk down, Andy leaned the back of her head against the wall. You're welcome. Andy closed her eyes.

* * *

Nigel nudged Andy's shoulder, her mouth hanging open and slack. Heard her snoring, Nigel's smiled despite himself as his fingers tried to prod to wake her up gently as Andy opened her eyes with a jolt. ''Coffee. Miranda. Got it.'' Scrambling up out of her chair.

Trying not to smirk at Six's reaction. Miranda had Six well trained.

''Six.''

''Miranda's having a board meeting via conference call, let's go for a walk.''

Andy agreed. She could use the air. What time was it? Four in the afternoon.

Pushing coins into a vending machine. '' One crappy coffee Nigel.''

''Yes. Thank you.''

''Listen Andy I'm going to talk to Miranda, she wants to fire you. I'll try and see what I can do.'' Andy winced. Why the ungrateful …

''Andy I saw you near the fountain, throwing your phone in. She thinks you deserted her.'' Peering at Andy through his spectacles.

''You saw me.'' Hot shame coloured Andy's face. She shouldn't have reacted like that but had to get away. Miranda upset her.

Her dad was right she should have gone premed or prelaw or teacher's college. Then she never would have had her world turned upside down by the most impossible maddening woman on the planet.

She should be in Boston right now with Nate painting their new apartment, naked eating pizza and arguing over what to watch on Netflix.

''Yes. I did see you and I'm very disappointed in you Six. Emily's flying in. She's delayed by a day, so like it or not she needs you in there. I just have to convince her.''

''Nigel please don't.'' Andy would just go. At least her heart was still in intact. Miranda didn't know how she felt about her.

''No I think I can persuade her to take you back if you want that Andy? Do you Andy want that, to be back near Miranda?''

Blowing on her coffee cup casually. ''I don't even like her that much. Nigel.'' Andy shrugged, lying, she did have her student loan and bills to pay and her rent owed. Had zero time for freelance writing with all errands she did. Her parents sent her money to make rent.

''I guess you're a quitter.''

That welled in Andy she wasn't that.

Nigel took off his glasses, wiping them with a pocket square passively, he was impossible. ''I'm still talking to her about you and getting your job back.''

He saw Andy liked Miranda despite denying it, as she shook her head miserably, catching his hand. ''Nigel just don't beg her for my job back okay.'' Miranda would adore it. Relish it.

''Six listen, I will try to see what I can do for you. Miranda can be difficult.''

Grumpily Andy gave in after another sip of her beverage. ''Fine. Whatever it is you have in mind, I'll do. Only till the baby's delivered. Then I am back to Ohio. Happy. Beg if you must. To stuck with the dragon.''

Holding up her cup in a toast.

Nate was right. Miranda and her, this was a relationship alright.

Nigel told Andy to go get freshened up and get her things sent over and come back in an hour or two. ''Have a bubble bath Andy. Pack, take a few hotel toiletries or a robe and come back in an hour or two.''

Nigel watched Andy go. Andy was perfect. Somehow he had to convince Miranda not to demolish the best thing for her.

* * *

''No.'' Miranda said, sitting up from her bed. She was being unmovable about taking Andy back.

''Miranda she wants to come back. Be here for you and by your side. She's sorry.'' Miranda snorted. ''Like hell she's sorry.''

Told Nigel what she charged room service. Nigel eyes were mirth about it.

''Miranda just give her a second chance please?''

''Not if she crawled in naked and begging would I take her back.'' Miranda realised how that sounded. Her own words made her pale ivory complexion blush. She did not ever think about her worst assistant naked.

Nigel had the good sense not to react to her words of Six naked.

''Miranda she's good for you.'' Nigel fussed with her vase of flowers sent. ''Just please take Andy back or I won't forgive you.'' Nigel meant it.

Miranda opened and closed her mouth, _she_ was good for her. How? Andy Sachs was not in any way good for her. She could bring her coffee semi competently. That was the extent of Andrea's amazing abilities.

''I know you can't possibly offer her to be an assistant at Runway again. I understand how it would look but what about hiring her for your household, your housekeeper quit last week. Didn't she?''

Miranda nodded.

''Just hear me out. Andy could be there for you in your new blooming condition. Andy would be there for the twins. Cassidy and Caroline might grow to like her.''

Nigel smiled at his oldest friend, if Miranda would just give Six a chance, she might grow on her more into something he was sure he saw, it might develop between them.

''Run my house?'' Had Nigel inhaled a nitrous oxide entering her room, suggesting to her that Andrea would be her live in housekeeper? Probably bring that scruffy kitchen fryer to spend the night. Not in her house.

Miranda rubbed one arm of her glasses over her bottom lip, Andrea as her live in housekeeper, the silly girl would be mortified. It would be wonderful. Yes her twins would make Andrea flee in an hour.

''Miranda.'' Nigel was a little worried at Miranda's small smile to herself.

''That is a brilliant idea. I think it would be just perfect for Andrea. The girls love welcoming any new staff.''

Nigel looked up to the ceiling what had he done to Six.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda never understood why Stephen was ever jealous of Nigel. Yes Nigel loved her and she him, like a true friend and a brother she never had.

When she first met him at Runway, He asked her point blank. ''Can I help you make Runway the best fashion magazine in existence.'' That began their decades long friendship.

Nigel took her hands in his. ''Promise me. Miranda don't terrorise Andrea.''

Miranda sniffed. ''Fine I promise not to make Andrea's days as my housekeeper filled with fear. If she wears poly-blend in my home I will not be held responsible.''

Miranda still cringed about that sweater. ''Nigel it was very good of you to help Andrea stop buying her clothes at Nerds R Us. She's so hopeless and pathetically incompetent. Hokey and a klutz. I don't honestly know what possessed me to hire her that day.''

Nigel still couldn't believe Miranda didn't see it, their sexual foreplay. Miranda usually missed nothing but this right in front of her.

Cerulean speech opened his eyes to it.

Hopefully she'd see it soon. Figure her heart out. Stop scaring poor Six out of her wits with being the dragon. Hiding behind it.

Andrea was many things to Miranda. Exasperating. Infuriating. Insolent. Impertinent. Perky. Unmarred.

Nigel asked her gently. ''When will you tell Stephen.''

''Perhaps soon. Enough Nigel.'' Miranda picked at her blue satin nightgown. ''Tell me everything I missed at the shows.'' Nigel started with the Dior show.

* * *

Andy packed her bag. Had a shower not a bubble bath, and she did not steal any hotel toiletries.

Dressed and refreshed, the hotel concierge suggested the best one in Paris for her.

Why was she even doing this? Simple, Andy knew she wanted to make up for drinking the break a bank account cognac she could never afford on her own money and eating all those chocolate truffles last night and the room service bill she incurred under the influence of the outrageously pricey cognac.

Andy had picked each flower choice from Eric Chauvin's Un Jour de Fleurs the best florist in Paris herself.

The part of being hopelessly in love with her snowy haired dragon had absolutely nothing to do with it.

The roses and peonies were just really pretty.

It was for Miranda as an _I'm Sorry for Gorging on The Board's Gifts. Please Give Me My Job Back and Congratulations on a Baby due._ Andy used her credit card. Tried to not think about the total. Nate thought five bucks per strawberry at Dean and Deluca was too much or cheese was highway robbery at Balducci's.

Holding them bundled as she strolled back to Miranda's room.

Andy hoped Nigel didn't make it worse for her by influencing Miranda in some way to make her Patricia's new dog walker in any weather. She'd still do it.

Andy had her pride though.

Andy heard Miranda talking about her to Nigel. Be her _housekeeper._ Thanks a lot Nigel. Heard her talking about her. Dressing like Nerds R Us. She was just a big joke to Miranda Priestly.

Felt like binning the flowers on her. No she'd take the job alright but Miranda Priestly could go to hell.

The Priestly terrors weren't scaring her away. She'd do this job even if Miranda thought she was incompetent.

Nigel saw her first.

''Six.''

Stepping inside, holding it. It was breath-taking. ''Here I got what you asked me to pick up for you Nigel.'' Nigel brows raised at the flowers, at Andy he went along with it but couldn't figure it out why was Six pretending these were from him to Miranda.

Miranda loved them.

Nigel decided to leave them alone. Hoping against hope Miranda behaved herself, mouthing to Andy on his way out. ''Tell her.'' Meant about the bouquet or her feelings. Whichever she felt like confessing. Oy Vey these two.

Andy couldn't. Miranda wouldn't like them from her.

Miranda smelled them. Caressing the blooms, soft petals brushing her face then her lips, her blue eyes settled on Andrea watching her. Pursing her lips.

''I have decided to give you one chance Andrea. One chance only.''

Miranda truly didn't know why she was doing this for her, but it would be satisfying to see Andrea run away eventually. Andrea had such a history now of running away from responsibility and being so disappointing to her. The silly creature needed to grow a spine. Miranda made no apologies for the way she did business.

One chance. How lenient of her. Andy understood and accepted her offer unhappily.

''Fine I accept. I am sorry. I'll only stay in your employ, till your baby is born Miranda then I'm gone.''

Miranda retaliated coldly. ''I wouldn't want you around me any longer than that for any reason.'' It would take that amount of time to work off what she owed.

''Fine.'' Andy refilled her empty glass for her. Fluffing her pillows.

''Andrea send a thank you to Nigel for these.'' Smelling them again and stroking the full blooms.

''Will do.''

Emily could not fly in today due to flights cancelled at the last minute, so it was decided she wouldn't come to Paris after all which put her in a foul dark mood at Andy as if the bad weather was all her fault, hissing on the phone what a cow she was, Emily was to stay in New York and have the townhouse prepared for Miranda's arrival, Emily was told that Andrea was to be with Miranda 24/7 here.

Emily was in a wonderful mood hearing that.

Nigel was Miranda's representation at the last shows.

 _He_ came to visit.

Louis-Arnault de Neuvillette with a pretentious big bouquet of flowers treated Andy like she was invisible and a coat rack. They prattled like some European film Andy would fall asleep through and when he finally spoke to Andy in English.

It was just to demand for his Loro Piana coat, he sounded like a cultured Pépé le Pew. He was a stuck up, unlikeable asshole. Andy named Louis-Arnault to herself. Dick in a mousetrap.

Brought her lunch tray in, Miranda said it tasted after one spoonful like saddle soap.

Andy would have to do something about dinner. Miranda needed to eat.

Andy also made a note of her breakfast request, nine grain toast with sliced strawberries and mascarpone and since no coffee, tea. Earl Gray. No sugar, fresh lemon slices, only freshly squeezed Cara Cara or Seville orange juice and yoghurt.

Strictly told to watch her pronunciation hearing Andy ask for "Je prendrai une capote." Which was Andy saying ''I'll have a condom.'' With her breakfast order.

Miranda was bored, she hated bedrest, the just lying here, watching Andrea across from her. Looking away from Andy quickly who looked up from her phone feeling her blue eyes.

The Hotel sent over messages and Miranda's mail.

Miranda dictated as Andy took notes on various thank yous and RSVPs.

Andy heard her on the telephone when she came back into the room, talking to her art dealer bidding for her on the cutest little impressionist painting she simply had to have, told to start at 8 million and up to twenty. This was to cheer herself up.

Unbelievable Andy almost whistled at that amount.

She'd put the remote control down since she'd watched and flicked through all of the television channels with nothing on, earlier had Emily hold the phone up to Patricia to talk to her for almost two hours. Andy could only shake her head at the long distance bill and the time difference.

Andy got her, her cashmere slippers and probably every periodical at the shop downstairs. Except Vogue.

Andy scrolled through her account, picking a film to watch.

Reading her book, as Andy was engrossed watching something on her phone that made Andy laugh so genuine, and so lovable for a few minutes, making her white-haired dragon snap her book shut, placing it in her lap.

''What are you guffawing about?''

Andy sheepishly looked up to blue eyes. Horrified she'd disturbed her. ''Sorry Miranda.''

''Andrea I did not ask for an apology, I asked what are you laughing at like a monkey on crack. Show me.''

''Miranda I don't think you'd be interested in this…Andy trailed off at the lip curl. Saw Miranda's mouth twitching to a purse. Oh god. Miranda wanted to see. This.

''Andrea I said show me what is so amusing.'' Blue eyes pierced hers intently.

Resigned Andy gave in and slowly walked over to her bed, bringing it to show to her. Relieved it wasn't the video Nate and Doug with Lily holding the camera sent mocking Miranda that they thought Andy would laugh her head off at.

Andy didn't. It caused a huge fight with Nate accusing Andy of what the hell was her problem defending such an icy bitch who can't even get her own eggs.

Andy crossed over to Miranda's bedside and handed it with dread to Miranda who pressed rewind and play. Miranda asked for it. Andy reasoned to herself.

Listening to him and watching it made Miranda blush pink.

It wasn't what she expected. At least it's not porn Miriam like what she once found Stephen enjoying.

In Sleeping with Other People film she'd downloaded, Andy had been watching the scene where Jake gives Lainey proper masturbation techniques using an empty green tea bottle.

Jake praising The Dirty DJ over the clitoris, Andy felt like crying. Miranda probably was disgusted by her. Revolted at self-stimulation.

Andy's eyes were wide and fearful on Miranda who handed it back to her. Without a word to decimate her, Andy almost sagged with relief. Waiting for it, Miranda's voice shredding her.

Not in a million years would she admit it was funny. Raunchy but funny and sweet and still also somehow romantic.

''Andrea I'm quite thirsty.'' Miranda required liquid, good perfectly normal request, still said nothing after watching that, Andy would go back to the cafeteria and get her whatever beverage she desired.

'' I'd like a bottle of green tea. Ice cold not room temperature.''

Right one bottle of green tea sure thing, coming up. Andy stilled in the doorway, wait was Miranda toying with her.

Softly spoke. ''Andrea. Try not to molest the poor thing.''

Ears red, Andy blushed the whole way down in the elevator to buy the damn thing for her.

* * *

Emily sat at her desk, typing up Andrea's new job contract. That sunny blob cocked up in ways Emily Charlton wouldn't have in Paris. If she'd gone.

Poor Miranda. Andrea was hopeless. Emily was still furious with fat Andrea barrelling in and taking Paris from her.

Ms Bessy Cow eyes was bollocks at their job. How she fit through Runway's office doors, baffled Emily.

Miranda wanted _her_ to be her housekeeper. Andrea would be swimming out of her element, Emily smiled and she would sink.

Cara quit.

Miranda's Ex would drive the twins down himself, and he would be staying with them till Miranda arrived in two days.

Emily knew the twins would be with Andy what fun. She'd flee in an hour.

Emily's always pleasant voice jolted Andy awake. ''I am sending Miranda's list for you. Your job description is with it. Read it.''

''Em is there anything in Paris I can get you.''

Hung up on, and looked at her phone, guessing a I love Paris t-shirt was out, as Andy got it by ping on her phone.

Andy skimmed it over. Wait this was live in. That wasn't convenient or what Andy wanted. Live at the townhouse with _her_. 50 hours a week. Had to go and sort this out with Miranda. Right now.

She couldn't live with Miranda. Be in the same place day in day out. Andy was attracted to her first. Incredibly sexually and romantically attracted to her, sure steps opened her door and walked in and turned right around.

Andy's eyes, which were gorgeously large to begin with, widened into saucers. At a glimpse of her.

Miranda was having a sponge bath.

''Andrea.''

Looking at the painting hung on the wall, not at the reflection. Launching into what she had to say, why this wasn't going to work. ''Miranda about this position you have me in mind for. I can't fill it. Sorry.''

''S'il vous plaît arrêter de me baigner.''

The tech stopped sponging Miranda's skin.

''Oh why is that.'' Light, waspish and menacing. Andy swallowed.

Andy babbled when she was nervous and with Miranda half naked close by made her be that and refusing La Priestly something, anything was like Andy painting herself with her own blood and swimming with a tiger shark.

''Miranda the thing is, this role, requires me, living with you and I just can't do that.''

''How would this be such a problem. Is my home lacking in some way to you?'' Miranda softly said this which meant she was very insulted and affronted by Andy.

''Tell me why.'' Blue eyes were narrowed on Andy's turned back.

''You're you and I'm me and we don't go together at all or get along. I will be in your breathing space often. Living together. I have stuff.'' Andy knew Miranda didn't like clutter.

Andy also knew that word to Miranda was like saying a profanity in front of her.

 _Stuff._

''Plus I have my own place. Its downtown and I like it. I can't just move out.'' Andy could kick herself. She hated her place. Her place was the pits.

''This job is live in. I will not compromise.''

Andy bit her tongue of course Miranda wouldn't give her break.

Miranda pinched her nose bridge, drawing her lips back in a sneer. ''Andrea you owe me somewhere in the region of $10,000 dollars for your call up room service and pillaging my gifts for Runway International.

Now let me see you, do correct me if I'm mistaken in anyway, I surmise you live downtown, in an tiny apartment that has no hot water between 2 and 7, a walk up and your parents probably help you monthly do they not? To help keep this splendid hovel over your head. You nourish yourself with take out or a Korean deli.

This is simple Andrea, I want you to either pay me in full what you stole from Runway right now you silly thing or take my too generous offer of a job and live with me to redeem and rectify yourself. The choice is yours. Andrea.''

How in hell did Miranda know all that? The water didn't work from 9 to 8. Her regular deli wasn't Korean it was Indian owned. Andy half wanted to refuse Miranda but she didn't have $10,000 dollars on her so to speak.

''Andrea. Patricia has more neurons to figure out this is for the best.''

Andy gritted her teeth, Miranda's reasoning and her getting what she wants every time made Andy's hypothalamus hurt.

Hating Miranda was right. Selling a kidney would be easier.

Andy said with her back still turned on her. Resigned, exhaling out defeated. ''Fine. I'll live with you.''

''Good now go do something Andrea, well I have my bath with Helga the bruiser here.'' Andy smiled at Miranda, ''Helga doesn't speak a word of English?''

''Only Parisian François. Mon Andrea.'' Miranda informed.

''Gee, Miranda I don't know leaving you having a strange french person named Helga with you while you're bathing.''

''I'll manage and endure.''

Andy thought she felt Miranda's smile as she left her.

* * *

Miranda wanted to stroll around the garden which meant Andy had to join her. Wheeled back with words of she was in apt anticipation of what dinner tasting of raw suet or gelatinous muck would be awaiting her.

Andy made Miranda speechless.

Surprised blue eyes took it in.

 _Somehow with Andy charming, begging, cajoling and mentioning him, it was for Miranda Priestly, implying her time in Paris she only wanted to taste his cooking again and she was in hospital, an acclaimed Maître Cuisiniers de France Le Cordon Bleu chef known for throwing hot sauté pans, the best in Paris prepared this for her. Himself._

 _Andy knew the Gallic was insulted that Miranda taste buds were being polluted by hospital slop._

'' _Priestly will eat nothing of Paris but my cooking.'' Holding a kitchen knife up at Andy._

 _Miranda was a beautiful woman who must taste heaven in her mouth. His heaven._

 _Kissed Andy on both cheeks with gusto and gave her a spine breaking bear hug. Talked her ear off that Miranda would melt like warm Brittany churned butter on fresh oven brioche at what Andy was doing for her._

 _Over another order brought to his attention. For a celebrity, some Oscar winning actor. Cut it with his knife in half placing it in a pan, his reply_ to that actor. Go eat tires.

 _Asking his staff. ''Does he think I am free to cook for him. A nobody?'' J'ai tellement la tête dans le cul, je Suis content de ne pas être une licorne! Which meant him asking facetiously._ _" Perhaps he or I have my head so deep in my ass I'm lucky not to be a unicorn"_

 _Replying chirping at him and scraping in his wake the monstre sacr_ _é_ _in this kitchen. ''Non Jean Claude you are the unicorn.''_

'' _I am busy cooking for an Empress.''_

 _Andy blushed at his next words which she got the gist of._

 _Looking at Andy as he began, he proclaimed that Andy wanted to passer a la casserole meant move onto pan and something about throwing Miranda's legs in the air. What no. Miranda eating this would stay grounded. No legs in the air._

 _Something about Miranda's delicious earlobes._

 _Letting Andy smell fresh mint and other ingredients. Andy was assured with his word, Miranda would have a meal she'd never forget._

Eyes lit at liquefied Wagyu beef soup, set up by a waiter from the same chef's restaurant, who lit a few small jasmine scented votives and the vase of tea roses on the white linen table with silver cutlery, Jean Claude made a fluffy light soufflé and dessert was a surprise. Some of Miranda's favourites miniaturised. Moroccan mint sorbet, key lime and lemon mouse and Crème Brûlée and sugared rose petals.

''See not jello.'' Andy made to go and leave Miranda to her special meal.

Miranda swallowed her astonishment. ''How did you do this?'' Andy beamed at her.

No one had ever been this thoughtful about her. Not Jimmy. Not Stephen. '' Andrea join me.''

''Okay.'' Sitting down across from her.

Miranda's brows rose at her, waiting for Andrea to answer her. ''I believe I asked how did you do this for me?'' How did she inveigle Jean Claude to cook for her?

''It's no big deal. I got Jean Claude to go.'' Pouring a glass of Pellegrino in a Waterford crystal goblet for her.

Miranda knew of Jean Claude he did not make any of his cuisine to go.

Blue eyes never leaving her. ''Thank you.''


	5. Chapter 5

Doing _this_ for her was sweet.

Everything about Andrea Sachs surprised Miranda. She was wholesome and many times disarming, Miranda sensed and saw there were depths to her that all the other former assistants lacked.

She cared.

Saw Andy almost knocked down her water glass clumsily but Miranda didn't mind. Her astonished blue eyes warmed on her ex assistant.

Once she'd looked at her with an eye of Runway's Editor, critiquing her clothes and shoes but not tonight, Miranda saw her just with softer gentler eyes.

Andrea had hair the colour of dark copper and a pair of startling large, long-lashed eyes—clear, luminous, mesmerizing warm eyes that regarded her, with genuine interest. Her eyes held Miranda. More times than Miranda cared to admit. Like tonight, having this meal together.

''This is very unexpected. Andrea.'' Miranda's eyes were intent on her own. Weighing Andy's that shone.

''Truly thank you for this.'' Miranda meant it.

Andy blushed, holding her spoon up. ''It's not like Jean Claude could refuse Miranda Priestly anything.''

Miranda blinked. Andrea's words made her blue eyes icy on her. ''What do you mean by that?

Andrea looked at her. With every word, Miranda was rigid.

Placing her napkin on her lap. Andrea was told to call Emily about her flight home. Their little meal together was over.

Andy should have accepted Miranda's thank you and gratitude with a simple. ''you're welcome.'' No instead, she said something halfway through dessert to make Miranda give her the silent La Priestly treatment for the last, looking at her watch few hours.

Anything Miranda needed was via Emily phoning Andy. Andy was in the same room and country.

Emily had arranged a flight earlier by a day.

Nigel sat with Miranda on the plane. What was going on between these two? He saw Miranda glare at Six when they took off from Paris. It was a long flight back.

Rapping his fingers on the armrest. Miranda ignored and stared straight ahead.

''What did Six do?''

Miranda was not talking about it.

Unable to not think about what Andrea said. Her words hurt her. She was not spoiled. She earned everything she had. She was not born to the blue. She wasn't born with a silver spoon.

That Ohioan presumptuous fool.

When she left her home at sixteen, she had nothing except a bus ticket. Beyond that, all she owned were the few items in her suitcase—and her dreams. The suitcase was scuffed, small and plain, but her dreams were big and elaborate. Extremely big. Extremely elaborate.

Miriam Princhek didn't have parents to pay her rent for her. Like spoiled Andrea. Or the feeling of being safe and secure that if you slipped someone was there to catch you.

Alone in New York as soon as she arrived.

Miranda was ensconced with lots of legroom on her pampered derrière, not like Andy in Economy no she was in rested comfort in First Class always for the privileged Runway Editor, her sharply cut couture clad figure was absolutely not squished in the middle of other lowly airline passengers with terrible inflight food and a toddler screaming two seats down from her like Andy was living, surviving, tolerating for nine long hours on this transatlantic flight, no Miranda had jetlag because of Andrea's judgement was on her mind for the whole nine hour voyage.

Miranda had half a mind before take-off to march over and demand an apology from the brunette.

With contrition.

Swallowing her water instead hotly.

Clutching the seat rest. Miranda hated flying. She hated Andrea Sachs even more.

Nigel winced. He could see the dragon was upset. What in hell had Six done? He'd left and Miranda loved the flowers, despite she thought were from him.

Felt like going over to Six. Demand of her 'what did you do?!'

Miranda took a breath and began a rant about Andrea that made Nigel's brows rise with every lowly uttered word. ''That ungrateful for a second chance philistine. She had Jean Claude cook for me and delivered to my room which was so lovely.''

Nigel was impressed by that. ''Wow, she brought you Jean Claude to go, that's a really thoughtful thing to do.'' Mumbling to himself. ''Stephen wouldn't.'' Or any guy he dated. Six was a romantic. How in the world did Six pull it off? Nigel was really impressed.

Miranda staring at him hard, eyes flashing. ''No it is not.''

Shaking his head with Miranda's in the negative giving her, his support. ''How could Six, do something horribly thoughtful like that for you.''

Running her fingertip on her chin. ''It was perfect but Andrea ruined it.'' Nigel winced at her frosty tone.

''Nigel do you think I'm an unfeeling spoiled bitch not worth my wealth I've earned. That I waste and flaunt it at people.''

Oh boy.

Nigel was saved with ''Champagne Ms Priestly.'' The stewardess interrupted them.

Miranda declined alcohol, being pregnant. Nigel had one and hers to get through this, he'd need it.

Six had a way of pushing Miranda's buttons with even questions.

Miranda requested two waters.

Earlier Miranda had boarded first as priority. Knew Andrea knew she saw her when that insipid little brat boarded last with normal less special passengers' and filed pass first class.

Tried to touch her arm. Rebuffed with her rigidness.

Settling back into her chair, it didn't bother her. No. Sachs words held no importance to her whatsoever. Irritably, Miranda began flipping through Vanity Fair never that other little rival magazine.

Turning off the seatbelt sign so passengers were allowed to stroll. Then Andy came up to see her.

Approaching Miranda again was like suicide by flare gun. Miranda was likely to ask the pilot to fling her out over the Atlantic Ocean.

Nigel gave her the eye to approach with caution.

''Miranda the other night I think you may have taken what I said all wrong.'' Andy didn't mean it the way it came out, it just came out of her mouth.

''Nigel tell Andrea here, I am not interested in anything she has to say to me.'' Looking out the window, not at her. Damn it having being pregnant made her very emotional. Staring at nothing in the glass.

Nigel sat between them both.

''Miranda please I may have come across to you as a bit…'' Andy searched for a word.

''Obtuse. Rude. Ill mannered. Impolite. Andrea rarely are you not. Go away.''

Andy looked at her hard as Miranda stared out the plane window at nothing. Tears in her eyes burning. ''No problem Miranda I've been doing that for almost half a year now. I'll see you in New York. Will I be getting my instructions through Nigel or Emily by phone.'' Turning her heel and leaving them.

Unbelievably Andrea had the last word to her.

Nigel watched in bewilderment as Miranda pressed for the stewardess. Not daring to tell her stewardess are not messengers sent to and fro to other passenger's seats.

Andy plonked down in her seat dejectedly.

Casey one of their inflight stewardess, on this long international flight was prepared for many scenarios on this 747 flight from Paris to NY.

Casey could handle passengers wanting more ice or calling for an extra pillow, handing out headphones but this particular silvery haired first class High Net Worth passenger wasn't covered on training day or in the job manual. And also her interest in seat number 58c.

''Yes. What can I do for you.'' Expecting a request of more ice.

Miranda told her to go to Andrea's seat and tell her a peace of her mind.

Casey felt very bad for whoever was sitting in 58C.

Andy put her seat up. Miranda made her nervous the other night and everything she said came out wrong with her.

It began pretty well, it was almost like a date in a way. Miranda's eyes on her. Sparkling and pretty, sharing a meal with Miranda was nice.

They made it to dessert.

It was not how she meant it. Andy sighed who was she kidding Miranda didn't see her as an equal and never as a date worth her time.

Stupid, stupid Sachs wishing for more.

Andy wasn't that tool Stephen who worked at JP Morgan as a head who made six figures she was just plain old Andy her ex assistant and now her housekeeper.

Beneath her.

Andy was wedged between a guy and a senior. Andy hated being in the middle flying.

''Andrea Sachs.'' Andy looked up to her name called, almost raised her hand like at school.

Casey relayed Miranda's message verbatim to Andy.

Andy's mouth dropped open who in the hell did Miranda think she was. She could be the most maddening and exasperating woman.

Beginning with words for her. ''Tell Miranda that I have apologised and count my lucky stars for this job of hers and is there anything else bothering her I've not done to her satisfaction, I will do so as soon as we land. Maybe she should do something for me and rest for the baby.''

Casey hoped that white haired lady knew she was just the messenger.

Miranda clenched her teeth as she listened to Andrea's words.

''Tell Andrea I do not care for her tone regarding my welfare or baby's and my satisfaction she could never fulfil.''

Casey was getting fed up with these two. They needed a room.

''She sent you these, also a reminder to take your prenatal.'' Miranda glared at that.

How dare Sachs treat her like a child? She was not helpless. Casey handed her a thoughtful folded cashmere throw Andy had in her carryon. Andrea had some nerve doing that for her.

The cabin was cold. Wrapping it around herself.

Miranda's blue eyes narrowed. ''Andrea are you implying I'm not capable of remembering things. Tell her that word for word. That's all.'' Casey strided back to 58C.

After the tenth message relayed to this super nice brunette with big brown eyes and walking back and forth to _her_ , Casey gave up. She was not a medieval messenger. They had to work out their issues on their own, not on her sore feet.

''I don't know what she did to piss you off but she seems _really nice_ and I think you need to forgive your girlfriend.''

Miranda blanched. She was not _Andrea's girlfriend_. Andrea and she were not together. ''Andrea is not my girlfriend.'' Nigel was holding up his book over his mouth in delight.

Casey blinked. Plastering a smile on her face. ''Okay your life partner. Please no more messages because we're landing in ten minutes.''

Miranda departed elegantly without a word to Andrea as she was met by Roy and her Mercedes- Benz S-Class S550 at JFK, wearing her trademark sunglasses over her eyes. Ignored Sachs entirely.

Nigel held Andy's bag for her. ''Share a cab Six.''

Andy got in late, called and got pad Thai to go and began packing her stuff to move in with Miranda. Emily's text Andy as she brushed her teeth, what time on Monday she was expected. **Do not be late. E**

* * *

Lily shook her head. ''Remind me why I'm helping you do this Andy? Move into your doom.'' Helping scotch tape a box up.

''Because your my only friend Lily.'' Andy lifted the last box on her hip.

Lily pushed a duffle bag into the cab. ''I thought you hated the dragon lady?''

''Lils don't call Miranda that.''

Picking up one of Andy's bags for her. '' Nate was right. You want her.'' Shoving with her elbow another bag to fit. ''You want Mad dog Miranda.''

''Nooo.'' Andy was a lousy liar. Her face burning. ''Don't call her that Lils.''

''Yeah right, what's gonna happen when all you want to do is the filthy nasty with her and all she wants from you is cooked pot roast or vacuuming.''

''Lily I do not want to sleep with Miranda.'' Andy said this loudly, making a few passer-by's grin at her loud outburst on the sidewalk. Wedging her Bruins bag in with her elbow.

''Deny it. Sajit said he saw it also when you needed his help that night out on one of her many crazy errands, but I wasn't so sure then or now. I have to see her first. See if Miranda's worth my Andy girl.''

All the way in Sajit's cousins stuffed to the gills cab, Lily kept trying to talk Andy out of this.

''Tell her it's off.'' Lily offered to take Andy in.

''Lily I can't do that.'' Andy gave her word to Miranda.

''Andy come live on my couch.'' Lily tried to coax Andy. ''Sajit won't mind.'' Andy's brow rose. Sajit would mind.

''Lily I have to do this for her.''

''Tell me why?'' Andy told Lily about what happened in Paris.

Lily gaped at her best friend. ''You owe her money and she's pregnant. Where's the father? Wait a sec Andy you're not going to be there for her and the kid too?''

Andy directed Darun uptown.

''Remember that time in college when I said you dropping out of premed was crazy Andy. I'm not judging just an observation, scrubs and blood weren't your thing. You did half the course with Honors. Did I say anything at turning down Stanford Law? You didn't want to be a drone. This is crazier. Do your parents know? Their little girl is a dragon's domestic? Did you tell Mac yet?''

Andy shook her head. Had no idea how to tell them.

''I will tell them and Mac soon.''

Lily shook her head. Sure Andy would. ''I'm going to tell them.'' Andy didn't meet Lily's sceptical eyes.

Emily met them with a key. Andy already had one herself for delivering The Book nightly. Emily went inside as both Andy and Lily stepped into the townhouse, Lily stared around.

''Andy, she's mean and irritable she lives here. Why?'' Her home was so big and pristine. Was that a Modigliani and a Katz hanging? Lily knew her art.

''Miranda's townhouse is just like any home. Lily.''

''So like mine. Sajit and I often mistake our place for a luxury penthouse astrodome.'' In awe at all of it.

Andy grinned at her friend.

''Adopt me. Me and Sajit we won't take up any room. We hate Brooklyn. You can dust naked. I'll turn a blind eye to her beating you with shoes for not hot enough coffee.''

''Lily. Your place isn't that bad.''

Lily looked at Andy. Her place was a dump compared to this.

Seeing the delivered Van Gogh that Miranda just bought to cheer herself up. Lily proclaimed.

''Andy you have my permission to do anything for or with Miranda. Rubber gloves. Spic and Span her. It's all in the wrist.'' Andy quieted her.

Both not noticing two redheads leaning over the staircase watching them.

Emily showed Andy her room.

Lily elbowed Andy it was like in a catalogue.

Emily was curt. ''Miranda will be home at eight. The twins are here with you. School holidays. Cara is no longer their nanny. Patricia is not allowed on any furniture. Your friend may go. Here is a list of duties. Any expenses keep receipts. Best of _luck_.'' Emily hid a smirk. Andrea would crack any moment. She might last till three hours tops.

Lily had to leave, given lots of hugs. ''Lily I am in the same city.''

Andy started to read the folder. ''Em, um what's this and Miranda expects this every night.''

Emily had already left her.

Andy had to call Mac. She could do this.

Andy turned around to two pairs of Miranda's exact same eyes sizing her up. Just like when they were looking at her over the staircase that night she goofed with the Book.

''Hi.'' Andy smiled. ''Cassidy right?''

''No I'm Caroline.'' Andy saw she had more freckles then Cassidy.

''So I'm Andy.'' Andy brightly introduced herself again.

''We know who you are.'' Caroline sourly said. Glowering at her. Gee, somebody inherited Miranda's glare and eyebrow rise, Andy frowned at her to lighten up kiddo.

''Isn't Andy a boy's name?'' Cassidy said.

''Doesn't Mom call you Andréa.'' Caroline drawled.

''Yeah. But you guys can call me Andy.'' Andy moved into the kitchen with them. ''So maybe you guys can show me around okay. We can get to know each other. ''

''Whatever you won't be here long enough to care?'' Caroline sneered.

''I'm not leaving anytime soon.'' Andy swore she heard a mumble from Cassidy. ''Only till Mom fires you.''

''Like we care.'' Caroline muttered but was heard by Andy. No need acting so dreadful around her already. Andy had Miranda for that.

''Do you guys like this…''Andy read the name off the list of dinners by week. Today was a dish, Andy couldn't pronounce. Caroline snorted. ''I could make you guys something else if you want?''

''Mom wouldn't like that.'' Cassidy stated.

''Do you guys like chocolate chip cookies. We could make some.'' Trailing off at the unenthusiam.

Shrugging at her. ''Why? You're the help. Not us.'' Both went upstairs still staring at her.

Stopping on the steps. ''We don't like chocolate chip.'' Caroline informed. Resembling her mother's haughtiness.

Andy watched them. Every kid liked chocolate chip.

Upstairs Caroline flopped on her bed. ''What is Mom thinking?'' She shuddered. ''Baking. She's wearing a sweatshirt Cass.'' Both remembered her from the stairs.

Mrs Bundage suddenly seemed not so bad. Mom's other choice.

Andy didn't seem that bad to Cassidy, who sat on the edge of the bed. ''Do you think Stephen's moving out?''

Caroline shrugged. ''I don't know. His stuff is still here.'' Stephen always was away on long business trips. His things both girls didn't touch. His golf set and j yacht model and a few of his ties they gave him as obligatory sort of stepfather's day gifts were here. Mom hadn't had his picture removed in the hall yet.

Cassidy didn't like Stephen period, yelling at Mom a lot. ''What a jerk!'' Caroline agreed. Neither of them liked Stephen very much.

Caroline sighed. ''Cass do you think Mom's sick or something?''

Cassidy looked at her sister worried. ''Why?''

''I heard Mom throwing up this morning. When she made us lunch she looked tired. Emily was told to call her Doctor for an appointment. ''

Cassidy picked up her book. ''Mom hates being sick. You know how she is, she gets all snuggly with us and Patricia and watches all those soppy Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks films. Warns us not to kiss boys till we're thirty.''

Caroline hoped Mom wasn't sick with anything serious.

Holding out her hand to Cassi to take. ''So fifty bucks _Andy_ gets fired by next week.''

Cassidy accepted the bet happily smirking. ''You're on. One hundred. Mom gets rid of her this weekend.''

* * *

The meet the kids went great.

Andy was greeted by one Priestly warmly to their home. Patricia. ''Hey girl. Do you have a meal plan, I should be made aware of to?'' Patricia just nudged Andy with her huge head to scratch and pat.

Andy baby talked to the soppy benign canine. ''So shall I pencil in scheduled belly rubs. Girl.''

Andy definitely had to call Mac.

* * *

Miranda hated Stephen got her pregnant. Holding the phone in her long fingers. Instead of Emily calling she left a message herself with his PA, Cluny and on his personal phone.

''We need to talk Stephen. Call me tonight. No come to the house this weekend. Sunday.''

That was at 2 in the afternoon, as blue eyes glanced now at 7:30pm on her computer screen, Miranda knew from Emily that Andrea had arrived and settled in fine.

Handed her coat and bag. It was time to see inane Andrea again. Looking skyward why did she give her a chance. With what she did in Paris and now what she'd said to her over that meal. Insulting her.

Hopefully Andrea knew how to cook. Andrea better not cave and order any form of pizza she sustained herself on.

Andrea would be flung out the townhouse door fast with the delivery box.

Roy opened her car door for her. Miranda didn't feel like anything except a nice long bath and a stay out of her way Andrea evening.

Author's Note: Thank you all for many kind reviews. Guest thanks for liking this, Noddybobble, always a delight, Jh728 always enjoy reading what you think, Nightwing always appreciated, Kcnfanfiction happy that you like this, glad you loved last chapter. Evil Angel26 always a pleasure, there will be more about the watch soon. Awayfan thankyou for reviewing this, thankyou so much, Alicegriffin1 the food is real I swear, Number09 what lovely words but you are so very kind and generous.


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda took her meal in the study, her townhouse she was pleased was still intact under Andrea's supervision, wonders never cease. Blue eyes saw her kitchen was not in disarray or a delivery box anywhere in sight.

Andy turned to her, with a smile that was in her eyes. ''Hi Miranda, would you like to eat here or in the dining room.'' Andy had cooked _it_. Thank god for recipes on Pinterest.

''Bring that up to me in a few minutes. Andrea.'' Miranda honestly didn't feel like anything but Andrea would pester her till she ate.

The girls had eaten dinner already.

Miranda kissed her Bobbsey's goodnight, promising they'd do something fun together on the weekend. Caroline didn't believe Mom, she was always busy with Runway.

''Mom how about tomorrow night we have a girls night, just make desserts?'' Caroline asked her. Cassidy exclaimed. ''Eat them till we're sick.'' It was Friday, Miranda promised them. '' I will get Emily to get that film you both want to see.''

''Fine.'' Felt Mom's soft lips on her cheek. Caroline pushed her head more into her pillow.

Mom never did what she promised or forgot or sent someone else in her place.

Miranda really needed that bath and to slip off her heels as she sunk into her desk chair. Heard her study door rapped on. ''Come in.''

Andy brought in her dinner and set it down for her.

''Goodnight Miranda.'' Miranda was focused on her computer screen.

Miranda tired eyes, began looking at the budgets Irv had sent her. Massaging her temples as she looked at the spreadsheets in front of her.

Patricia sat with only Andy in the kitchen as she tried a bite of this green stuff with lemon rice she'd made. Urgh. Wiping her tongue. This called for contraband snacks she'd snuck in.

The twins were forbidden sugary snacks and munchies but Andy wasn't.

Talking away to Patricia whose large benign head was in her lap. Telling her all about Nate, watching Andy eating another cookie.

''So he resented my work and he went to Boston and I'm here and I like it that way. You know, Patricia you're a great listener.''

Andy heard the front door.

Emily shuffled in with crutches, eying the stairs warily. Bugger. How was she going to navigate those? The redhead attempted to maybe hop up the first one.

''Hey Em. I'll take it up for you.'' Emily saw Andrea with a Pepperidge farm snack bag under her arm.

Emily's eyes narrowed on Andrea. Holding it like new-born.

Emily reasoned out, she couldn't really do those stairs. ''Fine but Miranda won't like marks or stains on it. Don't grubby it up with sugar.'' Andy wiped her hands and took it from her gingerly.

Andrea hadn't encountered the twins' special ways of welcome yet.

''Good night Em.''

Emily walked to the door. ''Night. Try not get fired from this job too.'' Andy shook her head at the snarky redhead.

Andy lightly knocked, waiting, opening the study door to Miranda who was asleep. Her dinner untouched. The Book could wait one night.

Sleeping in her chair didn't look comfortable to Andy who carefully began lifting her arm onto her shoulder, Andy took her to bed.

Pulling down satin sheets and lifting Miranda's ivory legs up. Fingers slipped off Miranda's heels, Andy saw Miranda was truly exhausted. Limp.

Stopping on whether to undress her or not. Andy started to, unbuttoning her red silk blouse that was probably worth a civil engineer's salary.

Stopping her fingers that brushed Miranda's bra lightly. Andy couldn't do that. Undress her, not with how she felt about her. It wasn't right. Pulling the satin sheet over her instead.

Stopping at the doorway watching Miranda in repose. ''Sleep well Miranda.'' She'd have to get Miranda's schedule from Em tomorrow.

Andy went downstairs and cleaned up, placing her own dish in the dishwasher and went to bed with Patricia following her.

''You a left or right side? Don't hog my covers.'' Patricia thumped her tail.

* * *

Andy woke early to her alarm set low not to disturb, threw a robe on over her flannel shorts and Fear the Walking Dead t-shirt. Her hair was all over the place no big surprise, finger combing it. Blearily rubbing her eyes to wake up as she flipped on Miranda's fancy state of the art coffee machine. Getting a mug.

She needed coffee to function.

Opening the stainless steel fridge, Andy rummaged. Reading a list for this morning. Miranda's list of likes and dislikes. Shoving automatically a few slices of toast in the toaster.

Right French toast, turkey bacon and one English muffin with apricot jam with fresh juice coming up, she was getting the hang of this. No problem. Yawning loudly.

Heard a clearing of a throat and also a giggle. ''Andrea will you put something on. We dress for breakfast.'' Miranda's eyes raked Andy's toned legs.

Andy looked down, she remembered to put her clothes on didn't she?

Tying her robe.

Miranda was icily seething. Gazing at Andrea this morning, she had unbuttoned her $8000 red blouse last night, why? Andrea had put her to bed. She had overstepped. Greatly.

Miranda had woken up still in her clothes.

The Book she would have to review in the car in traffic this morning.

Seeing how Andrea came to make breakfast casually like she stayed the night. Barefoot and pouring cereal into a bowl. A cereal both twins were forbidden to eat. It was labelled with Andy's name on it. Grabbing a spoon with her Lucky Charms. Was that chocolate milk added to it?

Sachs had the eating habits of a five year old.

Andy began mixing and making French toast for them.

Andy discovered a few new things about Miranda's morning habits, she never knew, Miranda thankfully didn't walk around naked or drink a martini with breakfast like Hemingway. Not with the baby and all.

She was dressed this early and perfectly like at Runway and her iconic hair was perfectly coiffed and she was the only one who made lunch for the twins.

Andy watched over her mug, Miranda could do things for herself, like cutting sandwiches in four without crusts.

When Andy was growing up, she was happy with crust on her P&J sliced in two lunch.

She sat reading the NY Times while sipping her tea and moved onto a Christie's catalogue and WWD. Like Miranda would peruse circulars. Or snip coupons. Andy did.

Andy watched their strained breakfast together, the girls were going to a few lessons today of piano and ballet and would be back at three. Andy cleared up as they left.

Miranda turned back to Andy.

''Andrea I will be having Libby King, Sissy Bacon and Marge Noakes over tonight to discuss The White Orchid Ball. Runway is hosting it in December. You do know what The White Orchid Ball is?''

Andy smiled, shaking her head. No not really. Miranda informed her what it was, the social event of the NY Social calendar. ''Serve something appropriate for around six of us. Outside if the weather cooperates.''

Andy knew the weather better cooperate with La Priestly she wouldn't stand for it.

Andy knew of Libby King was The NY Times society columnist and Marge Noakes was on The Met Board and Sissy Bacon was one of Manhattan's wealthiest.

''Nothing nubby.'' Miranda warned.

Andy chewed her lip. Nothing nubby. Right.

Miranda came back to say one more thing, her eyes bright blue and vivid on hers. ''Andrea do not ever put me to bed.''

Andy watched her straight back leaving. O-kay.

Mac was on speed dial. ''Mac what's not nubby?''

* * *

Nigel knew Miranda with her jacket off wasn't good or the said priceless jacket that was hanging by only one shoulder over the back of her chair.

Nigel knew what this meant. Miranda was riled. It was gird your loins with cement day.

Her meeting with Irv didn't go well. Nigel stood in her doorway. ''How's Six working out.'' Miranda gave a tight smile.'' That good.

Pacing her office as she spoke. ''She took me to bed Nigel.'' Nigel looked stunned. ''To _bed._ '' Nigel thought Miranda would like Andy's flowers but not that much to just jump into bed like that.

''So how was it?'' Nigel was genuinely curious. Andy working for her and all might be awkward.

''Last night I fell asleep at my desk and she took it upon herself to put me to bed.''

''She came to breakfast in flannel boxers.'' Miranda said this like Andy committed a triple homicide.

Nigel hid his smile to her. Six had much better legs then Stephen. What was Miranda complaining about? Did Six go all out Rhett Butler and carry her?

''Hopefully she is planning a not nubby small dinner party tonight with Marge, Libby and Sissy and Nigel bring Orbin with you tonight.''

''Will she be wearing flannel tonight?''

Nigel decided to have lunch with her. Had already been text by Six to make sure Miranda ate. He wasn't sharing that with Miranda though. Six's worry texts.

Miranda's glasses were perched on her nose as she ate with Nigel in her modern office, still working through lunch.

''What are you doing?''

In reply, Nigel stopped writing in a magazine. ''Just a survey of compatibility.''

Miranda stopped her fork in mid bite. ''Nigel Kipling are you doing one of those inane Finding Mr Wonderful questionnaires?''

''Yes but not for me.''

Miranda's eyes sparkled. ''For whom than?''

''For you.''

Miranda almost dropped her fork.

''Apparently you have five of the seven most important qualities that most want. You're rich,'' he said, listing the qualities in the order he was reading them.

''Miranda you're intelligent, you're well-educated, you have a bright future with someone worth you, and I may not be the best authority on this but you're sexy, which I guess qualifies you as pretty desirable.''

Miranda stared.

Ticking another quality off for Miranda. ''Boxers or briefs? ''

Nigel wasn't cowed by the rigid dragon. ''Undecided.''

Nigel chanced a glance at her. He endured Miranda's icy silence for a moment.

"Aren't you just a little bit curious about the two qualities you lack?''

''No,'' Miranda snapped, so furious that she almost couldn't trust herself to speak. Was her now non-existent love life a big joke to him?

Nigel supplied the information anyway. ''You lack a desire to meet and love the right person and let them love you, and I'm afraid that even I would have trouble describing you as ' tender and understanding.' ''

Miranda snatched it from him. Sipping her raspberry leaf ice tea. She filled out the rest to her type. This was ludicrous and a complete waste of her working day.

Emily was told not to disturb her.

Ticking the box she was looking for someone who had that. With her red pen was undecided about a significant other being cute or corny romantic. Scribbling as an Editor in her handwriting to just be caring and swoon worthy might be nice.

No eating in bed. Crumbs.

Next trait. Shaking her head. That wasn't important to her. Stephen was financially independent and the head of JP Morgan. Far from a perfect partner. He could barely do his own laundry. Had their last housekeeper starch his boxers.

Miranda would not want Andrea handling Stephen's underwear.

Nipple piercings. Bold Miranda doubted any of Wall Street brokers had that.

Clutching the glossy magazine. It paired her to shy brown eyed partners. Who guzzle hot chocolate.

Nigel didn't share with her it was from Curve. Searching for an Ms Wonderful.

* * *

Andy heard the girls back after three. ''What are you doing?'' Caroline demanded as Andy was on a ladder hanging the lights on a trellis to cascade.

''Just finishing off your Mom's decorations for the dinner party tonight. Caroline.'' Andy pinned it up in place around the hedges.

''Mom doesn't like that colour. She'll hate it.''

Andy's face fell. ''Care to give me a hint of what her favourite colour is?'' Hoping Caroline might share. Car shrugged at her uninterested. ''Your Mom's last assistant you figure it out.''

Cassidy helpfully stated. ''Andy. Mom does likes that colour. Car's just being Car.'' Given a small smile in return.

Andy had two hours, everything was chilling in the fridge, and all she had to do was corral Patricia into her room and just needed to grab a quick shower.

Miranda's circle of social friends weren't at all conceited or superficial. Andy overheard some of their conversations.

'' Miranda he's tall, dark handsome, rich and powerful. I had to say yes.'' Marge gushed about her new second husband. ''He sounds awful.'' Miranda spoke.

It wasn't nubby. The tea lights over the trellis was elegant not something she would have done and the table was very Provencal. It was quite nice.

''Isn't she your former assistant?'' Libby asked her. Miranda nodded. Her eyes following Andrea's figure weaving back and forth. Libby touched Miranda's arm kindly. ''Miranda, you and Stephen is it true? How are you holding up?''

Andy brought back the tray to the kitchen. Patricia was locked up or the food wouldn't be safe.

Trying a cheese puff.

''Six no nibbling on the refreshments, there for the guests not the help. To the cupboard with you'' Nigel greeted Andy who turned, smiling at him. Trying one himself. ''This is good. Betty Crocker'' Andy made a face. Nate wasn't the only one who could cook.

''She's not taking it easy at Runway is she Nige?'' Andy asked. Miranda didn't look good tonight. In her eyes. She was pushing herself Andy could see.

Nigel sighed. ''When does she ever slow down?'' Watching Andy watch Miranda. ''Six did you tell her about the flowers?''

Andy looked like a deer in headlights, she couldn't it was fine to let her think they were from Nigel.

''Just tell her.''

Nigel's had brought his friend Orbin who was here at Miranda's gathering, Orbin was an event planner, and he was out there talking to them.

Cassidy and Caroline were spying on them in the kitchen. Heard that Andy gave flowers to Mom. She liked Mom. Caroline didn't look at all happy about it. First Mom forgot about her promise tonight for a girls night and two Mom didn't need this Andy. Period.

Mom had them.

Andy cleared up from the dinner party. Miranda saw Marge and Sissy out. Libby had left earlier. The White Orchid Ball would be spectacular this year.

Andy caught Miranda's eye. ''Well that wasn't nubby at least.''

Miranda's phone rang. Her striking eyes fell on call display. Stephen. Taking it upstairs.

* * *

Stephen Tomlinson had just got back from Geneva. Yanking off his tie, irritated. His firm had a company apartment he was living in from now on. ''Miranda I got your message. Why do want me to come see you?'' Counting to ten silently.

Miranda shut her bedroom door.

''Mira I can send someone to pick up my things without seeing you. My lawyer will call yours.'' Stephen rubbed the back of his salt and pepper hair. He wasn't going to yell at her.

Unbuttoning his wrinkled Brooks Brothers shirt, picking up a faded Nantucket t-shirt. Looking at his wedding ring.

''Stephen I need to tell you something you need to hear from me first.'' Whatever it was Miranda needed to say, wasn't changing this. Stephen didn't want to be married anymore to her.

''Listen Miranda we don't work. I am not Mr Priestly. You don't try or invest in anything or anyone except your damn Runway. I've tried to make allowances for you in this marriage.''

Miranda bristled at his words. ''You've made allowances for me Stephen. I've made enough for you. I'm pregnant.''

Miranda didn't expect Stephen's reaction would be elated but still would it kill him to say something supportive or nice to her. ''Stephen I said I'm having a baby.''

Stephen words made her end the call. ''Is it mine?''

Staring at the receiver. Was it his. How could he think it wasn't?

* * *

Andy was just falling asleep and heard a noise. Andy heard it again. Patricia was alert to it. Andy got up grasping at her lacrosse stick as she held it aloft and loosened her grip as she quietly saw who it was sitting down at the kitchen bench covered in chintz.

 _Miranda._

Andy's heart sank at seeing her tears. Red-rimmed like in Paris that night.

Patricia's paws padded over to her owner as Miranda's wet eyes lifted to her.

Crap. Miranda saw her. She couldn't pretend she was sleepwalking.

Andy didn't have a tissue or Kleenex on her but a sleeve would have to do.

Miranda couldn't look her in the eyes.

Andy wanted to say are you alright, what do you need? All those words of care got caught in Andy's throat. Miranda in tears was going to skin her alive.

''That bad.''

Miranda froze and felt Andy's hand touch her cheek. Cupping it. It was warm under Andy's long fingers.

''Don't.''

Andy didn't listen, taking her sleeve and gently wiping at her eyelids and brushed her fingers on her tears.

What did Stephen say? How did he react to the news? What did he say about it? Andy wondered this to herself. Why would he hurt Miranda enough to make her cry like this?

Stephen was a prick. Plain and simple. Hardly the way Andy would be if someone told her we're having a baby.

Didn't Miranda mean anything to him?

''He's not good at being there for me.'' Miranda said her voice wobbly. ''Stephen deep down isn't good about sharing his feelings, he's insecure about me and my work.''

Andy's brown brows creased. ''Yeah well, upfront, he's an asshole.'' Andy grumbled that more to herself. That earned a watery smile at her.

Miranda hadn't cried like this since she was little, or after school, held for a long time by Andy who spoke softly to her. Running careful circles on her back.

When Andy woke up feeling sunlight on her back, warming it, Miranda was still held close by her.

Closing her eyes with Patricia drooling on her bare foot it probably was around six this Saturday morning.

Andrea snored. Miranda noted. Not anything like Stephen. This was nice.

If Stephen ever held her like this which he'd never done, he want to initiate sex.

Blue eyes flickered open. Her white hair was in the crook of _her_ neck, inhaling a plain soap scent, fingers uncurled from around her nape, brushing with her fingertips Andrea's burnished hair through her digits at first accidently then lightly felt the soft texture between her fingers, and saw their lips were close together. They could almost meet if she lifted her mouth a little to hers.

Andy moved in sleep, her hands instinctively tightening around Miranda's soft curves, almost gasping out at being pulled to her. Into her.

Tracing with her eyes, Andrea's sensual mouth, grazing her sleeping Andrea with her cheek and felt no stubble like Stephen's.

What was she doing thinking about Andrea's mouth of all things. It was pregnancy hormones. Easing herself out of Andrea's grasp.

Andrea was a woman and also her housekeeper.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy had awoke to not holding Miranda. They'd slept all night like that. Andy liked just holding her to her.

Miranda this morning was acting like Andy had the plague, not meeting her eyes, all Andy did was hold her and see her cry, told without looking at her, that she didn't have to do anything this Saturday morning.

This was _her_ time with Cassidy and Caroline.

Andy gave a whoop of happy body language lazing on a Saturday she could do, pouring herself a mug of fresh roast coffee, taking a few sections of The NY Times for herself. Sections Miranda didn't read.

Settling herself in at the kitchen table. Started with sports. Damn her dad's team was doing horribly. Roy owed her twenty bucks. Premier Soccer was on today at noon.

Had to do her laundry and maybe read that book by Bill Styron she wanted to start but only after watching the US Open, Andy's Mom wanted Andy to go to it with her. To talk. Andy had hunch, Mac had blabbed.

Mac couldn't keep things between them.

Sure Mac had laughed her head off at Andy being a housekeeper. With gasps of 'You! ' Knowing Andy once was a marvellous slob younger. Andy didn't think it was so funny.

Stopping in mid bite of her toast at Miranda staring at her. ''This isn't going to work.'' Andy blinked at Miranda's words. The kids hadn't touched her cereal.

''This not working. How so Miranda.'' Andy didn't know what Miranda meant. _This_ as in her here.

''You being here. Like this.'' Miranda supplied. Her hand gestured at Andy in her shorts and t-shirt and slippers.

''Miranda you said I didn't have to do anything.'' Was Miranda firing her for relaxing on a Saturday morning, when she'd just told her to do so?

Miranda tilted her head at Andy who was casually in her open robe. ''Yes I did, but Andrea I'd rather you did nothing but somewhere else.'' Caroline smirked.

 _Oh_. Andy's face flushed, she had to leave. No problem. She'd go and see Lily, maybe have a late brunch or catch a movie. Grabbing her phone.

Clearing up, Andy could be invisible.

The city was full of things to do. Lots of things. New York never slept. So much for a slob around in her slouchy pjs weekend at the townhouse.

Andy had a quick shower, dressed and headed out.

Miranda watched Andy go.

''So Cassidy. Caroline what do want to do with me?'' Miranda was bombarded with them.

Lily and Sajit were out. Andy left a message for them. The movie she went to, only killed two hours and wasn't that great. Andy browsed in a record shop and dialled Nigel who might be in. If he wasn't, she could go back and pretend in her room she wasn't there.

''Sure come over. Six.'' Nigel buzzed Andy up.

Greeted and given a tour of his place. Settling on his sofa.

''Sorry Six. Miranda's weekends are her time with Cass and Car. Sundays, Jim comes over.''

Andy knew she'd have to plan another film to see if he came over, she had only met Miranda's first husband over the phone, the twins' father. '' What's he like?''

''Professionally or personally. James is James. He's a great dad and all around good guy but as a husband…

Andy got it.

''Miranda and James tried but they just don't work married. Much better apart. Here look at this.'' Nigel got it off his shelf, Andy took it, her brown eyes wide on it. ''This is Miranda.'' Holding it up.

Andy smiled at Miranda's smile. She looked terrific.

''Yes. On her wedding day and don't ever say you've seen this one or this.'' Andy grinned at Miranda with the twins, at the beach snapped by Nigel. Miranda was having fun. Being buried in sand.

Andy also saw one photo with Miranda heavily pregnant.

''I took that one just after the divorce, I went on holiday with them.'' Rented Martha's Vineyard for three weeks when the twins were five.

''How've the girls been with you?'' Andy shrugged at Nigel. Cassidy was warmer but Caroline. It was like Andy was a trespassing interloper and _she_ was very unwelcomed. In the townhouse, near her Mom.

''Car's like Miranda a lot she's very guarded she pushes when she shouldn't, Cass she's also like her Mom. Sensitive and lovable. Six be warned their stinkers at pranks.''

Andy knew that, from the night with the Book and going upstairs.

Andy came back around eight, Nigel had feed her. Andy's stopped, smelling cookies. Miranda had baked with them, Andy watched them silently.

So Car liked chocolate chip just not hers.

Miranda heard her, called after. ''Andrea how was your day?''

Andy shrugged. ''Busy. I caught a movie. Yours?''

Miranda indicated it was busy for her with these two. '' Was it any good? Would you like to join us?'' Caroline watched them, her face frowning.

''I- sure.''

''Mom you were going to watch this with just us.'' Andy saw the frown directed at her.

Andy was tired. ''I'm pretty beat. So night Miranda. Cassidy. Caroline.''

Andy had been warned.

The twins had on Sunday morning stolen her towels all four of them when she showered and all her clothes ended up in the washer, except her good little black dress that looked classic and that new leather jacket she just got, Andy had to dial Miranda. That was a first. Andy wasn't sure which one of them blushed more.

Andy was still shocked Emily wasn't sent.

She did her laundry again in a faded large Lacrosse sweatshirt.

James did come over that same late Sunday morning, with brimming bags of Balducci's and Eataly. Balancing both bags as he smiled. ''You must be Miranda's Andy. I'm Miranda's James but call me Jimmy.''

'' Hi Jimmy. I'm her Andy.'' Andy took one shopping bag from him.

''I've bought lots. You should stay.'' Making himself at home.

Invited to stay, Andy declined. It was their time. Lying to Miranda she had plans.

Andy spent a busy Sunday. Walking around the city on her own. Had dinner alone at a place midtown and got back at around eight thirty.

Pranks compliments of twins had escalated all week on her.

Froze her cereal and placed bubble wrap on her toilet seat and gave her a fright when they wanted her to check their toilet upstairs, they'd put down a creepy toilet lid cling Snakes peel 'n place topper. Andy didn't like real or fake reptiles.

The day she mopped and told the twins not to let Patricia in. They did. Muddy paws everywhere. It had taken Andy half the afternoon to mop it up.

Last straw was somehow they put whipped cream and jam on her fingers when she slept and tickled her nose and now this. This needed to be put a stop to. At least her hair wasn't blue or purple. That was some small comfort.

Her hairbrush and bubble gum didn't go well together.

Miranda wouldn't notice, Andy told herself, wearing a ball cap at breakfast.

''Andrea are you coaching softball that I'm not aware of?'' Miranda noticed. Andy stopped pouring her drink. ''Indoors we take hats off.'' The twins stopped eating their breakfasts, looking at each other.

Andy didn't remove it. Tapping her glass impatiently, blue eyes pierced hers. ''Andrea take it off.'' Alright Miranda. Andy removed her cap.

Miranda's blue eyes widened at her haircut. ''What on earth have you done to your beautiful hair.''

Andy lied as the girls held their breaths, Mom would ground them. For life or sixteen. ''I just wanted a change.''

''A change.'' Blue eyes gleamed on hers. Andy realised Miranda knew.

If Andy said her feelings that the girls needed to stop being a pair of royal pain in the ass brats and that Miranda had to stop spoiling them rotten and to tell them no, now and then, and punish them accordingly, Andy knew the dragon would show her the door if she did.

''Girls I want to speak to Andrea in private.''

Both left them. Almost touching Andy's shorter spikes in a caress, combing her hair with her long ivory fingers. '' Andrea tell me if the girls did this.''

Andy covered for them. ''Miranda I honestly got a haircut. Is it that bad?'' She liked her pixie cut. It was the only thing Sergio a hairdresser could do with it. That or shave her head.

''No. It's not bad.'' Miranda reassured, staring, she just thought it would take a little getting used to.

Realising she was holding Andrea's face, which felt warm beneath her fingers, making her hand fall away. '' I'll see you tonight.'' Getting her bag.

''I'll be home tonight at six for the girls first day. I didn't make a list of what to make.''

The twins were going back to school today to Dalton.

Andy saw her out. ''Relax Priestly I've got it covered.''

Miranda in front of a startled Roy, made both Cassidy and Caroline hand over their phones and no video games for a month. Making Andy hack off her pretty hair.

Have the Xbox system sent to Emily's to hold.

* * *

Miranda's bathroom you could hold a board meeting in.

Andy heard the door, rushing for it.

''Can I help you?'' Standing in the doorway, Andy wasn't expecting any deliveries today. Miranda hadn't mentioned anyone expected.

'' I'm Mrs Sarni and this is Mrs Rossini and this is Ms Borawski'' Andy greeted them with a ''Hi I'm Andy.''

'' So you're the dragon's new housekeeper. She's scary. Mind you I like her. Tough powerful broad. That last husband of hers. Whatta…'' Mrs Sarni saw him every morning with his fancy Brioni suits and sports car. The man was a walking pisher cazzo.

''We play poker here every Friday afternoon. Can we come in?'' They were all Upper East Side housekeepers along this street.

Andy's brown eyes concentrated on her hand.

''I'll raise you. One blondie bars recipe and this 4 dry cleaning ½ off coupons at Abaidi's and a Bergdorf Goodman's gift card.'' Mrs Borawski threw into the pot.

''I will see your recipe and raise you a year's worth of four Starbucks gift cards.'' Mrs Sarni betted.

''I fold. I'm out.'' Borawski laid her cards down. Each playing with M&Ms as chips.

M-imomi-me! Serious poker here.

Andy held her cards to her. ''Dr Who in 3D and Learning to Drive movie tickets at Loews. Whatta you got.''

''A bottle of Agata & Valentina olive oil and my mother's delicious Sicilian lasagne recipe. Do not make eyes like that to me Andy, my husband Lou does that, I make pot roast.'' Mrs Rossini warned.

Andy won. Her dad taught her to play poker.

Beginners luck Andy was accused. Clearing up the deck of cards.

''So tell us what is someone like you Andy doing working for Miranda Priestly.'' Mrs Rossini had to ask.

Andy cleared up the ice teas and the bowl of candy. ''Because I want to.''

''Ok but tell me when the baby's born will you leave her?''

Andy honestly didn't know. Would she stay, half of her wanted to with how she felt about Miranda. Miranda didn't know about Andy's feelings and she was straight.

''Wait how do you know about Miranda having a baby.'' Andy asked.

Mrs Sarni watched the cute brunette who had it bad for the snowy haired dragon. ''Read Page Six today.''

Andy was shown a folded copy. Andy read the Page Six headline of **'** _ **Dragon lady expecting**_ **. A little dragon on the way?'** It was a photo of Miranda leaving her doctor's office.

''Hon, just remember you're _the help_ not the husband or father.'' Mrs Rossini warned Andy. ''Mrs Lombardo and Mrs Commissiong will be joining us next week also. I'll bring brownies.''

Andy saw them out before the twins got back from school.

* * *

Andy's phone rang as she tasted Mrs Rossini's recipe she won. ''Hey Six do you want to plan a baby shower for Miranda. It's you and Emily's project.''

Andy almost dropped her phone in sauce. ''Fine, Nigel tell me how we'll be keeping this from Miranda?''

Nigel gave a snort. ''Andy. You'll think of something.''

Emily came over under the pretence to collect the couture she was promised. From Paris. Also delivering the Book.

Making a list. Nigel thought this was good, bonding with Andy. Emily thought it was a horrid idea. She and Miss Ohioan had nothing in common.

''Em I think that's going overboard. A pair of storks and a baby lamb with a gingham bow.'' Andy suggested something a bit more subtle. Blue and pink hydrangeas potted on the tables. All white since we don't know if it will be a boy or a girl.''

''Fine I will call around for a venue.'' Emily sniffed.

''Why not here.''

Emily's eyes rounded. ''Here. In Miranda's home. No Ms Andy Oakley. That is just not done. Miranda would hate it.''

Cringing at visions of pastel plastic plates, tupperware and games.

Emily took her bags of Paris loot. ''I will make a list of guests. I will plan it. You…you will make sure Miranda who is going to hate this with every fibre of her being, doesn't hear about it.'' Holding her finger up at Andy.

Andy shook her head at Em, they were really working together on this.

Emily left the townhouse, calling a cab, holding her bags, she knew Miranda was very lucky to have Andrea the sunny blob carb eater, looking after her, if it was her, she could only make beans on toast.

Miranda had been for her first doctor's appointment today and did eat the dinner Andy made. Complimented it was a Sicilian family recipe.

''How did it go?'' Andy asked without thinking. Nobody asks Miranda anything. Not mentioning the Page Six scoop.

''Fine. Andrea this needs to be added to my meals.''

Andy took it from her Doctor's list.

* * *

Andy had to go shopping this morning, Miranda had left and the girls were at Dalton, at the grocery store following the list. Gourmet teabags, a half a pound of cheese. No mould ones.

Andy was inundated with every type of cheese. Maybe she could call the cheese expert. Emily.

Andy balanced the bags as she used her key. Patricia greeted her with a wagging tail.

It was just her and Patricia home alone.

Miranda almost gave her a heart attack as she turned to her.

''Andrea I need you to do something for me. Now.'' Miranda was back, not at Runway, had she forgotten something, she sounded not herself.

Andy set the brown bags down on the counter. Miranda should be at the office working everyone terrified. Following her to the foot of the stairs, Andy saw her face flushed pink.

''Come upstairs, with me, I need your assistance. Now.''

''You're asking me for help Miranda?'' Why not Emily? Andy followed the back of her upstairs.

Miranda's haughty brow rose as she still blushed. ''It would appear that way, wouldn't it?''

Andy stood in her bedroom doorway, not sure if she should venture in or not. The whole never put her to bed warning and helping Miranda in Paris in only a hospital gown, flashing in her mind.

Miranda motioned to come inside. Andy did so.

How was she going to ask Andrea to do this for her? She was so embarrassed.

''I'll agree if you say, Andy, help me. Please.'' Miranda blue eyes blinked at her. A manners lesson how edifying.

''Andrea I need you to...this is quite…it's something I couldn't stop.'' Miranda didn't want to be humiliated anymore then she had been. Roy had seen there was no way he didn't and Irv Ravitz had noticed. She was sure of it.

''Calling me Andy, this is hard for you, isn't it?'' Andy could really push it and say she wanted Miranda to say ''Andy please be my knight in shining armour.''

Miranda exhaled, pinching her nose bridge, ''Are you agreeing or not? _Andy_. Please. Help me.''

''Mm-hmm. Yeah. What is it you need Miranda.'' Andy would do anything for her.

Showing her blouse, ruined from her breasts which had been leaking and she couldn't find a supportive bra that fit. The cups had increased in the last week and they were heavy and sore.

Carrying the twins to James's delight, her cups were once like Dolly Parton's.

Andy followed Miranda's instructions to the 'T'. Blouse was only hand wash as it was raw silk. Andy would do so later. Andy searched Miranda's huge closet and underwear drawers for a bra. A comfy bra.

Miranda knew if it was Stephen here and not Andy, he would be revolted. Liquid coming out from there.

''It's pretty early your secreting colostrum. All Mothers to be are different though.'' Andy said sagely. Flushing at Miranda's breasts, averting her eyes.

Saw Andy look away from her. Getting defensive, she'd had twins and wasn't twenty five anymore.

Miranda looked at Andy hard as she left and brought her a larger bra she found in her own things, one Nate bought her, it was the wrong size. Andy wasn't that big. It was cotton. It still had its tags.

''You know this how?'' Sitting on her bed rigid. Slipping on the new bra.

''I took premed in college.''

''Emory or Harvard wanted me.'' Andy informed. Miranda didn't know that about Andrea. ''Your poor mother.''

''Don't start. I liked it, but I kinda knew it wasn't for me, being a Doctor.'' Miranda's brows rose asking Andy the reason. ''I fainted from blood.''

Andy handed her a top.

''Andre-Andy I'm going to stay in today, not go back to Runway.'' Miranda shared, brushing Andy's hand lightly in hers. Andy flexed her hand from her touch on her skin.

Miranda saw Andy's reaction. This leaking disgusted her.

''It's your house Miranda. I'll be around.'' Andy took the blouse and bra with her. Later she'd have to pop out and get breast pads down at the drug store. Somehow leave it in Miranda's room without her being mortified.

''Oh and Andy. Thank you.''

Gave Miranda a huge smile with those words to her.


	8. Chapter 8

This was ridiculous Miranda scolded herself. Andrea was her housekeeper. Yet she was aware of her all afternoon.

Nigel had called twice. Miranda knew he saw as well.

''Miranda maybe your assuming Andy thinks that but she might not…'' Miranda cut Nigel off. '' Nigel. I saw how Andrea looked at me.'' Strolling her closet for something looser, everything didn't fit right.

These would have to do. She was going to pop soon.

''Six admires you. She likes you.'' Miranda doubted that.

Emily had been given her assigned duties.

Miranda used her iPad for an hour, trying to ignore Andrea today.

Andy went about her daily routine just not with earbuds blasting as she mopped tiles and loaded the dishwasher, made the beds as Miranda pushed away her Excel sheets of Runway expenditures, she went downstairs to make herself a tea, hoping Andrea was out, she could make herself tea, she wasn't a pregnant invalid simpleton, she wasn't seen by Andy just watching her.

Bit her lip. Andrea wasn't a dancer.

Miranda hadn't meant to overhear Andrea on the phone twice today.

First Lily called Andy back from the weekend message she left for her on Saturday. Andy had to put her on speaker because she was polishing silverware.

''Girl good your alive from the weekend with Mad dog Miranda.'' Lily greeted Andy with instead of hello.

Miranda prickled at being called that new moniker. _Mad dog_. Hadn't heard that one before. She'd heard many over the years. Stopping frozen listening in on Andrea's conversation. What did Andrea think of her truly? In all of Andrea's time as her assistant, working by her, Miranda had never heard her true opinion of her once.

Still not seen by Andy.

Patricia made to wag her tail at her in the doorway but was sprawled under the kitchen table disinterested in Andy or her owner unless treats were involved.

Miranda didn't know if she wanted to hear Andrea making cracks about her. It would hurt more than when she was younger, how she'd pretend those teasing her didn't hurt her, it would really hurt now especially from Andrea.

''Lils don't call Miranda that.'' Andy was stern. Surprising Miranda at defending her.

''Sorry Andy. Sajit asked me.''

Andy wiped suds off her hands. ''Asked you what?'' Grabbing a dish towel.

''To get married and I said yes!''

Andy was thrilled for Lily. ''Lily! Congratulations. Wow. When is it?''

''We're getting married in late November and no I'm not having a baby too. Pencil it in with permanent marker and bring someone Andy. They're called a date. I do not want my best friend and maid of honour alone doing the bunny hop.''

Andy was the only single leper even Doug had someone.

''I know you have a thing for _only her_ but I could set you up. There's this really nice lady who brings in her mixed media to me. I think you both would click. She's cute.''

Andy groaned at Lily and her setting her up. ''Lily I'm not interested. I told you I do not want to be set up again.''

Lily tried to set Andy up with dates who each were disasters.

Lily tried to coax. ''She just broke up. Okay she was dating this Bolshevik butch who was a welder.''

''Lils I don't want to date.'' Andy said again.

''Andy you have to get over her eventually. She's not going to be there for you in ways you need. Give someone a chance. Who might actually love you back.''

Digesting this. Andrea liked women. Nate wasn't a Nathaniel. Perhaps it was short for Natalie. Andrea saw her breasts.

Miranda didn't know Andrea was a lesbian, never realised that this Nate fry cook was a girlfriend. Just assumed Nate was a he not a she.

''So how have the little terrorizing dragons been?'' Andy snorted. ''They're growing on me Lils.'' Andy gave a wan smile. ''Pray they don't start becoming arsonists.''

''Andy do you think Mrs Lily Deepak Manaam Chaturvedi will be hard to pronounce? Sajit's Mom is throwing a party in a few weeks. You will be there.''

''Um. Hang on Lily. Mac's on the other line.''

Andy picked up. '' Hey. You.'' Smiling fully into the receiver, turning off speaker now.

Miranda wondered who on earth was Mac?

Mac offered. ''Lure you to Serendipity for a frozen hot chocolate. I'm in town, for my girl.''

Andy suggested someplace better. ''You hate the big city. How about dinner with you instead. It's a date.''

Hanging up after she suggested Giovanni's at 9. Their spot.

Miranda heard it, Andy was going out on a date. It didn't matter to her at all, Andrea was allowed to date. Andrea was a single twentysomething woman. It's not like she had to ask her permission to go out or have sex. Sex with somebody named Mac. So be it.

Andy saw Miranda there, drying her hands. ''Do you need something Miranda?'' Her brown eyes concerned.

''No.'' Miranda snapped.

Andrea had dinner ready for her and the twins, Miranda tried to concentrate on what Cassidy and Caroline were saying about school but kept watching Andy who cleared up then went to get ready to go out.

Andy was ready in a half an hour. ''I'm going to be heading out. Night.''

Miranda saw Andrea hail a cab, she was going out on a date with someone named Mac, this Mac made her eyes light up. Miranda saw her on the phone talking.

Why did it matter to her? It didn't, not one bit. Miranda didn't care if Andrea was dating. Would she stay out all night with this Mac? Spend the night with them. Andrea looked beautiful tonight.

Mac greeted Andy at their table. ''Your hair.''

''I know its butch.''

''No I was going to say gamine Andy, but it's channelling a punkish Audrey Hepburn.'' Andy smiled fully at Mac, kissing her in greeting. Ordered drinks for her. Brought over to Andy. ''Mac I'm not ten.''

Touched that Mac remembered. Handed a menu by a waiter. ''So tell me about your Miranda.''

Andy began talking about Miranda, what it was like living with her, Mac saw how she lit up. Never like she did with Nate. This Miranda was different.

Reaching for Andy's hand, on the table. ''This is the same Miranda you detested, when working for her at Runway? Andy does she know how you feel about her.'' Mac peered at her closely. She could see it Andy was in love.

''Well no Mac but I'm helping her out.'' Andy picked at her food with the tines of her fork.

Mac always picked Giovanni's for her.

''Her husband faxed her divorce papers in Paris and after I walked away, yeah I did take your advice but I came back and now I'm her housekeeper. Mac I'm there for her. I want to be.''

''Andy sweetie, I know you do, but if she's been married two times, I don't think she's ever going to feel the same way you do about her.''

Mac had heard all about Nate accusing Andy of being in another relationship. Andy wasn't but in a way was.

''I know that.'' Andy strolled with Mac on the sidewalk. ''Miranda doesn't even know how I feel about her. Mac and I can live with that. I didn't even have the nerve to tell her I bought her flowers.''

Her Andy chickened out of something. This dragon lady must be something.

Mac had watched Andy Sachs grow up into a wonderful loving person considering both her parents were hardly there for her. There when Andy fit in their time. _Mac_ Mackenzie Mahoney loved Andy from the first day she met her. Andy had needed her.

''Andy do you remember when you were a freshman and you led your swim team to State title and your Mom wanted to be there. She sent me in her place. You won it but you felt you lost. Remember what I said to you.''

''Mac this is different.'' Andy fired back.

''Is it?'' Mac said. Miranda Priestly she'd heard all about her from Andy once and had read enough about the iconic Editor.

''Andy just don't let her use you.'' Mac warned her.

''She's not Mac.'' Andy affirmed this gruffly. Miranda needed her. Andy saw it even when she pushed her away.

''I can see she matters to you but do you matter to her Andy?''

Andy didn't honestly know if she did or not.

''Your Mother is furious with this career choice of yours.'' Andy grinned at that. Good. ''Your Dad, wants you to come and work at the Trib for him.''

Andy didn't want that. Andy wasn't Ethan.

Squeezing Andy's toned arm. ''Now are you putting me up for the night or not.''

Andy knew Mac hated driving back at night on her own.

''Sure will.''

Emily had delivered the Book at ten as always. Miranda took it. Emily had been acting quite odd lately, strange almost as if she had lots of questions for her but didn't dare voice them.

Only yesterday, the high strung redhead looked wide-eyed when Miranda raised a brow, as Emily casually asked out of the blue, if she liked everyone in the Art Department enough to feed them.

Miranda would wait up tonight, to tell Andrea her rules on houseguests. If Andrea wasn't sleeping over at this Mac's place, when she came home they'd talk.

 _Mac_ tasting the name sourly. Sitting down, Miranda couldn't put her finger on why she was so out of sorts that Andrea was out tonight. Dating.

Closing her eyes on the study sofa. Fell asleep waiting for Andy.

* * *

Mac stayed the night. Miranda discovered, as she met her at breakfast. She wasn't what she expected at all.

Older and very pretty and perky for six in the morning.

Miranda smelled fresh muffins as she found a stranger who slept over in her house. Meeting Mac.

''You must be Miranda. I'm Mac.''

Miranda politely greeted Mac in her kitchen and in Andrea's robe. Staring at her wearing that.

''Andy's sleeping in, she was pretty tired from us catching up.''

Catching up. Is that what they called casual sex these days? Miranda's blue eyes darted to the hall for any sign of Andrea stirring.

They'd had sex under her roof.

''Andy's told me a lot about you. Miranda. With Runway and you have these two daughters. Twins she said. Cassidy and Caroline right?'' Both twins said a forced out. ''Hello.'' Gave Mom a look at who was she.

Mac studied Andy's Miranda closely as she was serving Cassidy and Caroline juice.

Mac was very friendly.

Miranda stilled. They'd talked about Cassidy and Caroline and about her. In bed. How dare Andrea do that?

Miranda had busied herself last night making the girls' lunches to take her mind off of Andrea out and possibly having sex. She'd made a week's worth. Now Miranda knew she did have sex last night with this person who was in her home now.

Miranda didn't like the idea of that at all, last night slicing bread viciously or this morning. With the proof of Andrea's tryst here near her.

She was livid with not just her housekeeper, that her help dared in bringing someone home but more so it being Andrea engaging in carnality with this person who was making herself very much at home in her townhouse kitchen on this morning after. Making her breakfast.

Taking the warm raspberry and peach muffins away from her twins. Not having anything made by that woman who had her hands all over Andrea last night.

Roy would stop and she'd have Emily fetch breakfast at The Plaza from the Eloise breakfast menu while stuck in midtown traffic.

''Darlings. We're going to have breakfast in the car today with me.'' Miranda's lip curled. Since Andrea brought home a slut named Mac who stayed for breakfast.

Andy had slept on the floor last night. Stiff from it. Miranda saw Andy was up now.

Mac poured Andy coffee. ''Hey tiger. Made your favourite.''

Andy caught sight of the back of Miranda leaving out the door without a look or a word to her. Not even one of those stares looking back at her or a 'see you tonight'.

Andy bit into a warm delicious muffin and saw Miranda forgot to take her prenatals.

Roy saw Miranda was in a full dragon mood. He'd have to text Emily. Give her a heads up that the dragon was breathing fire warning.

* * *

Andy just missed Miranda at Dalton, and she hadn't been back to Elias Clarke in weeks, security liked her enough to let her slip through without waiting for a visitors badge, saw the back of Miranda's snowy head entering one lift. Sprinting fast as she slipped in. Closing. ''Miranda.''

''Andrea. What are you doing?'' Holding her prenatals.

Andy wasn't dressed for Runway. ''Please leave.'' Not looking at Andrea. With her sunglasses on.

''No I won't. Have I done something wrong Miranda.''

Miranda mouth pursed on Andrea. Where to begin. Starting with Andrea's nocturnal coital activities.

''Andrea I will say this only once you do not bring home dates to stay the night. That woman in my kitchen is not welcome in my home again. I think it was very unprofessional of you to do so. You should be ashamed of yourself. Highly unsuitable. I am very disappointed.''

Andy's jaw dropped.

''If you wish to remain in my employ. Never do that again. My daughters and I will not be subjected to your sex life.'' Miranda waspishly said this to her.

''Me and Mac!'' Andy hoarsed out. The elevator was reaching the floor for Runway. Opening up as they strolled out.

Emily saw them both almost nose to nose. So did half of Runway.

Catching her arm in her hand. Andy made Miranda stop in mid stride. '' Miranda. Mac and I are...'' Cut off by Miranda's waspish hiss. '' I am well aware what you both are to one another. I am sure that woman has a multitude of talents other than baking.''

Miranda said baking like it was a dirty word like pornography.

''Mac is like a mother to me. Miranda.'' Andy blurted out hotly. Her big brown eyes on Miranda who took off her tinted sunglasses. Blue eyes blazing on her. Looking at Andrea aghast. Andrea fornicated with someone she thought of like a mother.

That was disgusting.

Andrea was sick and perverted. She looked so normal.

''Miranda. Mac and I did not have sex. She's a friend to me. A very good friend to me. I've known her since I was ten. She doesn't like to drive late out of the city. So I offered my bed. I slept on the floor.''

Andy had had it. ''I've had it with you and the constant lists since you have to control everything and your precious kids pranks. Patricia your dog is the only one, nice to me. I'm sick of hiding in my room pretending I'm not there on weekends or going out and just walking all day. God forbid you ever allow anyone to help you off your pedestal.

I'm not even giving my two weeks' notice. This just isn't working with you. I'm leaving this afternoon with Mac. I'll mail you a cheque of what I owe you.''

Placing her prenatals in Miranda's hand.

Andy walked out. Startled blue eyes and all of Runway staring after her.

Everybody saw Six lay into Miranda. All pretended they hadn't except Nigel.

Taking Miranda's arm gently who was staring after Andy and the elevator doors. Dialling Roy himself. ''Miranda go after her please.''

Miranda stood rigid. Holding what Andrea brought her. The vitamins.

''No.''

If Andrea wanted to leave. That was her decision. Stopped by Nigel from entering her office.

''Miranda I didn't give you those flowers in the hospital. The ones you loved so much.''

Miranda digested Nigel's words. ''Andy did. She didn't know how to tell you.'' Nigel left out something else he knew. How Six felt about her. That was private Six being in love with her.

That bouquet was from Andrea. Why didn't she say anything? Of all the stupid.

''Just show Six your approachable and maybe she'll stay. Say you're sorry about whoever Mac is.''

Miranda's expensive heels moved away from Nigel. Making a decision she was probably going to regret.

* * *

Andy ignored Mac who had that look on her face as she packed another bag. Arms crossed at her. Had turned off her phone. Mac would drive Andy but it was going to be a long silent ride to Westchester.

Mac's silent treatment was grating on Andy as she grumbled out. ''Mac.'' No answer back. ''Mac I had to.'' Andy dark brows furrowed as Mac just ignored her. Making her feel worse. ''Mac come on like you wouldn't do the same?'' Andy shoved a few pairs of shoes and some jeans in her bags. ''Mac uh-Miranda.''

''May I speak with you?'' Miranda asked quietly.

Miranda stepped into her room, standing here in Andy's room, her eyes downcast at the carpet. ''I'd like you to stay Andrea. I am sorry, genuinely sorry for this morning and how you've found being here. Please if things improved for you would you stay?''

Andy stared at her. ''I guess. I might.''

Blue eyes looked up at her now. Hoping she would.

Andy stopped folding her shirt. '' Yeah. I would if they did improve.''

Miranda's mouth quirked up. ''Good it's settled than. Unpack Andrea at once.''

Standing in the doorway turning back to Andy. ''I'm not very good at needing people. Andy.''

Mac had to get back. Seen out by Miranda and Andy, Miranda was still so embarrassed at what she thought Mac was to Andy who had heard all about it.

Andy knew Mac thought it was just hysterical. Us. Lovers.

Mac promised. ''We'll meet again Miranda. Next time I'll share loads about Andy. I'll bring albums.'' Andy shook her head at that.

Walking her to her parked car at a garage. Hugging Andy almost hurting her ribs, pressed to her. Told sternly. ''Don't walk away from her again. I like her. Your good for her.''

Andy watched her surrogate mother drive off.

''I promise I won't.''

* * *

Miranda gave Andy the evening off last night because Andy was invited over to Lily's. Lily was modelling her wedding dress. Sajit was under orders not to return home for hours.

Andy got back early, hearing Miranda talking to someone on the phone in her study. Lightly rapping on the door as she ended her call, balancing with mugs, Miranda began clearing away her work.

Set down her mug for her. Andy was motioned to sit. Join her. ''I thought we could enjoy a cocoa bender.''

Miranda blew on hers.

''How is everything at Runway?'' Andy asked as Miranda took off her glasses.

Miranda took a sip of her drink ruefully. This was delicious. '' The December Issue is almost done. The White Orchid Ball is still without a venue, due to a Senator Callaghan who is not convinced of our philanthropic purpose or mission.''

Andy stared at Miranda drinking her hot chocolate. ''Callaghan?''

''Old money. Senator Callaghan has turned me and Runway down. Enjoys it I think.''

Andy could tell Miranda didn't like being denied anything. Especially by this Senator Callaghan.

''Andrea would you come to my appointments instead of Emily from now on.'' Emily around expectant mothers was not good for her since she was like a jittery caffeinated whippet and here Em thought Andy was a big blimp at her normal size.

'' Yes I can Miranda. When are you are going to tell the girls about the baby.''

Miranda sighed, she would soon she just didn't know how to.

Both of her Bobbseys never liked Stephen.

* * *

Andy held up the TV remote. '' Cassidy. Caroline. Do you want to cry, scream or laugh? I vote laugh.'' Selecting it for them with the code Mom shared with her not them.

Caroline groaned. Mom had been going out of her way to make them, be so polite to Andy this week. Why? Andy was the help. She was paid to be here and care.

Mom's was supposed to be home now.

''Caroline did you give me all your laundry?'' Car shrugged at Andy.

Cassidy had.

Andy moved and stood in front of the state of the art television. ''Car go get it for me.''

''No your Mom's maid you do it.'' Andy stared at her. Not looking away from the redhead. Both didn't see Miranda.

''Caroline do as Andrea asked.'' Miranda told her eldest.

Caroline looked from Mom to Andy. Unbelievable. Made to protest this. Mom was on her side not _hers_.

''Caroline I said go get it for Andrea.'' Caroline wouldn't. Miranda stared at her daughter, meant this.

'' Caroline Annabelle Priestly. Andrea is not my maid. If I ever hear you speak like that to her again. No allowance and nothing you enjoy this weekend. Your father will not give in either.''

Caroline's cheeks went red. Dad always let her do anything.

Grumbling up the stairs, stupid Andy. When Dad and Mom got back together again. Andy was going to be no longer needed. She'd go away, it couldn't happen sooner.

Cassidy hugged her Mom in hello. ''Mom at school we need a picture of you.''

''Do you.'' Miranda went over to the mantle. Took one framed one and gave it to Cass.

''No Mom when you were young like us.'' Cassidy shook her head but still smiled at Mom.

Miranda needed Andrea's help. Andy got up in her closet taking down another box. ''Andrea do be careful.'' Andy wasn't sure if Miranda meant her or the box.

Lifting it over for Miranda who sat on her bed.

Miranda put on her glasses. Squinting. ''There here somewhere.'' Andy held up one. ''Is this you.'' Miranda narrowed her eyes.

''Yes.'' Tersely if Andrea said one word about her.

Andy just stared at it.

''Yes Andrea I was young. I was also plain and chubby.'' Miranda said this lightly. Also she'd been unpopular and teased because her mother cleaned houses.

''I don't see that.'' Andy stated honestly. Miranda blinked at her.

''I like this one of you.'' Andy showed it. Miranda took it, swallowing thickly that was of her and her mother before she died.

Her mother hadn't understood why no one came to her birthday party. Miranda knew why.

Andy glanced at the back of it. ''Wait it was your birthday this week?'' Grinning in a way Miranda didn't trust.

Miranda answered cautiously. ''Yes it was Andrea and I do not want belated inane balloons or singing cards. I despise that. Or a silly cake with candles to remind me how old I am.''

Andy grew serious. ''Right.''

Miranda was too preoccupied with the inexplicable smile hovering at the corner of Andy's mouth to say anything more _biting_ back to her.

''Give me a sec.'' Miranda saw a sudden grin forming on Andrea's face. Called softly after.

Andy came rushing back a few minutes later with a 100 watt smile directed at her.

''Andrea if you get any happier I'm going to have to get a glucose tolerance test.'' Miranda said.

Andy ignored her. ''And where I come from it's customary to give something special on a birthday—

Miranda's mouth dried. Andy came much closer. Leaning over her as she still was sitting down.

A _kiss._ Andrea was going to kiss her. Miranda realized, Andrea's charm and warm eyes had a knack to make all her careful in place defenses and fears collapse. Wetting her pink lips which were like rose buds in nervous anticipation. What would it feel like? Being kissed by Andrea.

Would it be soft to her or rough?

Miranda dropped her gaze from her brown eyes to Andy's sensual mouth. ''What do you give a birthday girl back home,'' she breathed shakily and closed her blue eyes.

''A present!'' Andy exclaimed triumphantly as she took her left hand from behind her back.

Miranda's blue eyes snapped open as she stared in mortified surprise at Andrea's outstretched hand. In it was a large, oddly shaped item that she'd obviously wrapped herself quickly. ''Go ahead, open it.'' Andy urged.

Miranda recovered her manners, gave her a smile and began unwrapping it. Andy held it out for her.

''It something I saw in Paris.'' Andy sounded suddenly uncertain.

The paper fell away to reveal a music box and a stuffed animal—a life-size rabbit blanket with a tag around its neck that said, ''my name is Bonbon.''

Touching the carved Sorrento music box with her ivory fingers.

''It plays Perhaps Love. I couldn't find Rachmaninoff.'' Andy added uneasily when Miranda didn't immediately react.

''I got it in Paris. For the baby. When you were in hospital. You've probably had dozens of really fancy baby gifts given.'' Rubbing the back of her neck.

This was her first.

Miranda stared at both gifts, she'd actually gone out and gotten her a present. Jim would have delegated this to a secretary and Stephen he wouldn't know the first thing she liked.

Speechless, she lifted the blanket from Andrea's hands as carefully as if it were priceless to her; then she held it in front of her to admire it.

Andy looked at her. Wilting. What was she thinking giving this to Miranda? ''It's just something I picked up— a token—'' she began defensively. Andy broke off in surprise as Miranda shook her head to silence her.

''Thank you, Andrea,'' Miranda whispered, smiling as she hugged it and lifted her glowing face to Andy's. ''Thank you,'' Miranda said again.

You're welcome, Andy thought, but the incredible warmth of her reaction to her gifts seemed to have momentarily melted Andy's ability to speak.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy wasn't aware she was on speaker to not just Miranda but also Emily and Miranda's entire Art Department design team as she went about doing her shopping this afternoon.

''Andrea.'' Miranda greeted her on the line. Lucia was showing her a Nicolas Ghesquière she nodded at. That dress was exquisite.

Paul pointed to a dreadful belt that belonged in an incinerator. Miranda pursed her lips at his selection.

''I'm picking up Cass and Car at school today, not Roy got it on your note on the fridge and I have made a casserole for dinner. That you will eat. Spinach is good for you. Young lady.''

Almost lifting her mouth upwards to almost smile at Andrea's voice. Collected herself not to do so here. Miranda had an icy reputation to maintain.

Emily just stared, Andrea had not just told Miranda to do something. Fat Andrea had some nerve, talking to Miranda Priestly like that.

Andy priced Argan oil. Miranda's neighbourhood drug store had prices that were highway robbery. Massages that was good for pregnancy she'd just read up on.

Andy groaned at another vision of Miranda moaning with very little on and Andy giving one with very little on. Scolding herself for thinking lusty thoughts like that about Miranda in her condition.

Andy sounded harsher and firmer on the phone. Angry at herself for thinking like a pervert. ''Miranda about what happened to you the other day with me.'' Nigel was holding up by a hanger, a beautiful choice for the February's cover.

''Yes.'' Miranda didn't know which day Andrea meant exactly. Emily had stopped scribbling her notes, pretending not to listen in.

Everyone else was doing the same. Not not listening to the brunette who wasn't afraid of the dragon.

Miranda shook her snowy head at another garish monstrosity. Pinching her nose bridge, this was going to be another long day for her.

Andy was standing in the pharmacy with Miranda on the line, trying not to think about Miranda breasts as she held one box up comparing. '' I am looking at nipples... which do you think nipple pads or nipple shields flesh coloured or white would be better?''

Miranda's run-through you could hear a pin drop.

Andrea proceeded to also cheerfully and obliviously plough on asking about nipple cream or organic nipple balm. Reading off which was recommended, both apparently were, there was beeswax and chamomile or mango butter or coconut, vanilla or pomegranate for cracked or painful or dry nipples.

Best to go organic, Andy reasoned and got one of each and one that smelled of roses.

Miranda's boobs weren't a fruit salad or a perfume counter.

Something about safe for ingestion but that made Andy blush red more, thinking about nibbling safely on Miranda's…

Oh hell and holy buckets, she'd get both choices of the nipple pads and shields.

It wasn't like she was buying wart cream or anything antifungal. Andy reasoned to herself.

Andy felt confident enough to stay in line at checkout and not rush to self-service. Grabbing a Newsweek and People with her purchases.

All present didn't dare look at Miranda through the run through. Nigel's mouth twitched.

* * *

''Why are you here?'' Caroline demanded of Andy.

Andy still smiled at her. Car really didn't like her. ''Your Mom sent me to pick you guys up.'' Caroline handed her Dalton school bag to Andy who took it.

Cassidy beamed at Andy. Caroline gave a shrug as if she'd rather Roy and his limo and warm seats then enduring any company with Andy.

''So I thought it would fun if we walk back to your house.'' Guiding them along the sidewalk strolling, Caroline rolled her eyes, just perfect freezing and avoiding dog poo. With her.

Jiggling a bag at them. ''I brought brownies.'' From Andy's weekly poker game that Miranda had no clue about. Andy had a gift.

''Thanks Andy.'' Cass took one. Offering her one, Caroline didn't take one.

Miranda was going to tell them tonight, that she was having a little sister or brother. Andy was holding her breath at how the news would be taken by both redheads who were so like miniatures of Miranda, every day she saw little nuances.

Cassidy giggled far more and was up for anything must be James's genes and Caroline was more reserved and just like her mother once looking down at her with her reading glasses during their first meeting.

Chewing on hers, tasting fudge. The city should have a glass of milk street vendor stand. Andy decided to tell them something she wanted from them.

''Cass. Caroline your Mom wants to talk about something really important tonight to both of you. I need you both not to be upset with her of what she's going to tell you. Promise me.''

Cassidy swore, drawing an invisible finger across her heart. Caroline didn't.

It was Thanksgiving soon. Andy let them do their homework on the marble counter as she was quizzed by Cassidy on where Vanuatu was and had she read Little Women. Cassidy had to read it. Caroline just did hers without asking Andy a thing.

Stubborn and independent like some dragon Andy knew.

Patricia greeted Miranda first as both Cassidy and Caroline followed the dog.

All three Priestly's ate together in silence.

By dessert due, which was red velvet truffle brownies compliments of Andy's poker buddies, Andy was clearing away plates and she was a nervous wreck.

Miranda dabbed her mouth with a linen napkin. ''Bobbseys I need to tell you something.''

''I'll just go check on Patricia. She likes company when she eats.'' Given a strange look by Miranda as Andy left them.

Andy hung around nearby for Miranda, to be there for her in support, her and Patricia's heads shot up at Car's cry and something about Stephen. Caroline in tears just ran upstairs.

'' Caroline. You do not run out on your Mom.''

'' No that's your job Andy.'' Andy froze, how in the world did Caroline know that. Andy had never talked about it to Miranda. Walking away in Paris just wasn't discussed. _Ever_.

Andy came back to Miranda. She'd mentioned it to Lily once on the phone. Was she overheard or was it Miranda's words? Miranda had been seething on the steps in Paris.

''Caroline!'' Miranda shouted after her.

''Let me handle this Miranda.'' Andy went upstairs after her.

Andy didn't knock on the door. Caroline was hurriedly packing her bag. ''You're a nerd and a double dweeb and I hate you. I hate Mom.'' Her face splotchy in tears.

''Caroline stop.'' Andy said calmly. Moving closer to her. Caroline had her things on her bed and scrunched up money bills. A cab would take her to Dad's door. She wasn't getting far at this time of night.

''I'm going to stay with Daddy.'' Pushing some more of her things into a backpack with a unicorn on it.

''She's getting rid of us like daddy. She doesn't want us.''

Andy put her hand out to console her gently. ''No Caroline. Your mother loves you so much, she would never get rid of you and Cassidy, listen having a baby doesn't change that or lessen it and believe me, she only wants to make you and Cassidy happy and give you everything good in life. Car.''

''Shut up. You're full of crap. You don't know anything! You're just a stupid housekeeper.''

Andy blinked at the redhead. She was not going to let that slide. Crossing her arms at Caroline.

''Mom's never there. She has so many just _like you_ to look after us because she doesn't want to. I'm not a little kid. Mom got rid of daddy and him also.''

Not a little kid huh? Biting her tongue, Andy stared at the little girl who was sure as hell was acting like one. A bratty one.

''I wish Mom wasn't having it. Stephen's baby.'' Caroline being bratty to Andy she could take but Caroline being bratty about Miranda that was another story.

Andy lanky build towered over her. ''Ok Caroline you want to talk like an adult, let's talk like adults.'' Making Caroline look at her.

''First you never say you wish that ever. Do you understand me? Your Mom is doing the best she can. This is your Mom's baby. How about a little compassion because your mother who loves you very very much is downstairs upset, she needs you. Like it or not you and Cassidy are going to be his or her big sisters.''

''So.'' Caroline whimpered.

Andy chided. ''Caroline that means something and I don't know if _it_ will want such a brat of a sister. ''

''Wh-what.'' Caroline gasped.

''Yeah I mean Cassidy will be there for it but you'll be living at your dad's, you hate your Mom so much and you say you don't love her or it soo...

Andy saw Caroline had inherited Miranda's full on death glare.

''I-I did not say...I don't…I don't hate it or Mom. I just want…'' Choking out and wiping at her eyes.

''What? What do you want Caroline?'' Andy dropped her hands and sunk down to her level.

''I just want Mommy to be back with Dad.'' Shown a photo of them that she'd been packing. With looking at that Andy understood now. Held by Andy as she cried into her. Andy didn't mind tears or snivels on her oatmeal sweater.

Andy hadn't noticed blue eyes watching them in the doorway. Andy didn't know for how long. Joining them. ''Caroline.'' Miranda spoke putting her arms around her.

Tapered fingers tracing her tears. '' you're going to have to understand your father and I are never going to get back together again. We tried. We wanted to. We really tried. We don't get along. We really did try my darling. I will never get rid of you. Ever. My beautiful girl.''

Andy held Miranda's eyes with understanding.

Cassidy stood there, still eating her brownie in a bowl with ice cream. ''I don't know why you're so mad Car. We can boss him or her around as big sisters for years!''

Caroline so far since last night's outburst was better.

It was rainy Saturday. Andy almost forgot she didn't have to leave now. ''No Andrea stay.'' As if assuring her not to go out.

Miranda poured her a coffee which was pretty strong willpower, since Miranda was only allowed to have only two at the most and it had to be decaf.

Andy blinked blearily at Miranda who wasn't dressed up for breakfast this morning. In just an open robe and nightgown, actually a silk satiny negligee that was pale blue, Andy in a t-shirt and Miranda's absolute favourite, flannel shorts that looked like faded jogging bottoms, their fingers brushing at the mug given over and handing and exchanging newspaper sections between themselves.

Sipping her java fuel guiltily.

Andy read her section to herself, munching on toast. ''So do you guys celebrate Thanksgiving?''

Cassidy stopped chewing her cereal and Car looked up as if duh. Miranda took off her glasses. ''Yes we do Andrea.''

''My family always have me up for that weekend so I was thinking of...only if you'd want to…if not…it's fine.''

''That you'd like a few days off. I'm sure we can manage without you.'' Miranda's eyes sparkled.

''Oh no. Not that. What I meant was would you like to come with me?''

Her answer made Andy beam enough to short out Miranda's electricity.

* * *

Andy was told to relax this weekend with them. She _was._ She'd been snapped at once by Miranda for hovering. Andy wasn't. Okay she was.

So was Caroline.

It was just Miranda was rounder and showing more.

That Louis the creep called this afternoon that he was coming to town next week. Andy did not like him. He and Stephen. Continental and Euro douchebags. Equally.

Andy was folding clothes, hers and not really watching the new Cinderella on DVD that the twins were critiquing the dresses in. Like daughters like mother.

Miranda had also somehow got an advance copy of The Peanuts movie before theatrical release, she'd have to see that just for Snoopy and also both had promised to save Inside Out and Home on DVD for Sunday. Which was going to rain all day too.

Poor Emily. Andy sympathised.

''I'll get started on preparing dinner.'' Miranda said. Andy grinned in response. ''It's done. Fridge third shelf.'' Miranda's brows arched up at her as she pressed her lips together.

Andy had also stocked up on things Miranda liked to snack on. So far no odd cravings. Yet.

Miranda smiled at both redheads sprawled with Patricia settled between them. ''Girls do you want me to make peach crumble for dessert.'' Both girls paused the film.

Andy held up her Northwestern sweatshirt. It survived another washing. ''I made grasshopper squares.'' Andy didn't miss her 'of course you did.'

''Andrea. Did you put that bag out in the recycling?'' Miranda found herself asking her.

''Yup.'' Andy was still in her slouchy pjs.

''Has Patricia been out…

Andy nodded. She'd also walked Patricia in the tsunami monsoon out there and come back to get back into her pajamas from the dryer. It was one of those be lazy Saturdays.

''Right.'' Miranda again pressed her lips thinly.

''Miranda is there a problem?'' Andy had to ask. Had to know. It almost seemed Miranda was silently pissed off with her for being thoughtful of her. Though she hadn't outright said anything of the sort to Andy.

 _A problem. Yes._ ''No.'' Miranda answered Andy quickly but with a shortness. Andy swallowed. ''Have I done…is there something wrong?''

''Everything's fine. I'm just going to go and read or take a nap.'' Miranda said evenly.

Andy followed. Hovering again.

''Andrea I like to nap alone.'' Blue eyes narrowing on her.

''Oh sorry, are you okay, do you need me to…Andy shut her mouth at how Miranda looked at her. Andy wasn't going to climb into bed with her.

Andy had followed her upstairs into her bedroom. Pulling down her comforter herself, she didn't need Andrea to do everything.

Andy to her irritation handed her, her book she'd bookmarked, Miranda usually read good old fashioned books with spines so that she could feel paper in her hands, and she saw Andrea almost smile at the bookmark.

''I'll just put your extra pillows over here.'' Scooping up a few bolsters, being helpful.

Miranda huffed irritated. ''There fine where they are Andrea. Put them back.''

Andy saw that Miranda was just starting to show more this week.

''Here your remote. Do you want some tea? You like that. I'll go brew you some… '' Miranda half suspected Andrea would rush out in this torrential rain and go pick it herself in Kenya or Assam if she asked.

This needed to be put a stop to. Before Andrea coddled her to death from worry.

''Andrea. Andrea please stop.'' She was, this was driving her nuts. Sitting up now.

Andy stopped. ''I'm sorry.'' Miranda saw it. The wounded light in her eyes. It was like she kicked a puppy.

''Come back. _Please._ '' Miranda called, blue eyes imploring Andrea to understand.

Andy slowly did, walking back to her. ''I'm sorry too.'' Miranda confessed. Crankiness from this. Looking at her stomach. ''I need you to stop even just a little? I know you mean well. Andrea.''

'' Fine. Is there anything I can do for you.'' Andy took a chance asking. Clamming her mouth shut in horror. She'd done it again.

''Yes there is.'' Miranda reached behind her head before Andy knew what she was up to.

''What is it?'' Andy would go get it for her. Name it.

''I do have too many pillows don't I? I think I'll have to get rid of a few.'' Blue eyes shimmering on Andy. Miranda's right hand reaching stealthily for the feather pillow on the headboard.

Andy agreed. Miranda's bed was like a catalogue. Not that Andy ever thought about Miranda's bed.

''I guess you do. There good for your neck and elevation. No, wh—'' the rest of her question was cut off by a fat pillow stuffed with goose down that landed on her head.

Miranda ducked, expecting retribution, but Andy stood there stock-still, stunned and gaping at her, a $450 pillow lying on her foot. ''Miranda Priestly I can't believe you did that,'' Andy said, studying her with shock. Smacked with her pillow.

Caught off-guard by Andy's scolding tone, Miranda looked at her haughtily. ''Why not?''

Andy's tight grin lifted the corners of her mouth. ''Because starting a pillow fight, it makes me have to — _retaliate_!''

Andy lunged so swiftly, and her aim was so good, that Miranda didn't have time to duck. It was light on her.

Laughing, she grabbed for another one of the pillows, and so did Andy.

Miranda saw feathers floating around and settling Andy's burnished head. Andy had her pinned, leaning down over her, breathing hard across her face and almost bent to kiss her.

Andy lips glistened, staring at Miranda's pink mouth beneath her. If she just went for it. And kissed her.

Andy got a mouthful of feathers. Falling back from the bed.

Downstairs, the twins and Patricia heard it. A loud thud.

Had Mom fallen?

Both girls ran upstairs in alarm and to their Mom's door. ''Mom, Andy—Caroline called, knocking on the door. ''Is everything okay? Mom?''

''Bobbseys nothing's wrong,'' Miranda said, ''but I could use a little help in here. Quickly.''

Caroline and Cassidy exchanged puzzled looks; then Caroline turned the knob and opened the door.

They stopped dead. Open-mouthed, they gaped at their Mom, then both redheads burst into shrieks of laughter and giggles.

On the carpet, amid blizzards of feathers, their mother had pinned Andy beneath her and was holding her forearms against the plush carpet.

''Say uncle. Andrea.'' Miranda ordered. Using her voice like at Runway. Smooth and waspish. Somewhat like the manuscript time.

Andy laughed harder.

''Andrea say uncle, or I won't let you up.''

Andy managed to say between laughs, ''I think… that's cheating Priestly calling in reinforcements.''

Miranda's blue eyes sparkling over her. Also gasping through her delighted peals of laughter. ''I think Priestly's have to…to stick together…at times like…this.''

Patricia barked and slobbered Andy's face who was sprawled as if something was amiss with Andy being on the floor. Snuffling and wagging her tail at her.

Licked again by the St. Bernard.

The twins stuck together with Mom. The score that night was 10 to 2; ten feather down pillows that met their demise against two foam-rubber pillows that survived.

Emily would have to order more pillows on Monday.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy's hair most mornings usually resembled a pterodactyl's nest as her parents and Nate said many times but with her new haircut thanks to the twin's gum, it was less stick her finger in a light socket or done by an egg beater and more funky tousled in Lily's words hip, edgy like Ruby Rose but not in a correctional facility prison way as she heard the doorbell ring this early Sunday morning.

Andy went to get it. She was up early, she usually got the papers that were delivered and was going to make pancakes since it was National Pancake Day and show the twins a live video of Mei and her new baby panda at the National Zoo, for their school project on Monday.

The doorbell was ringing again impatiently.

Andy got it, opening the door, face to face with him. ''Who the hell are you?'' Stephen Tomlinson demanded. He'd tried his set of keys, which were not working. Expecting to be face to face with his wife.

Seething that Miranda had changed the locks on him.

Andy stood blocking his way, standing in cotton heather boxers with a rumpled NY Marathon t-shirt and an open flannel robe with her arms crossed at him.

Stephen stared back at Andy. ''I'm Andy. Miranda's…

Miranda was behind Andy, stepping close to Andy's lanky frame. ''Andrea is my friend Stephen. She is staying here.''

Friend. His wife didn't have friends. She had blind airheaded worshipping followers of her and her trivial fashion magazine of hers. Not one _friend_ who looked anything like her. Or dressed like her.

 _Andrea._

Clicking with him, who she was now. That assistant that night, the one who came upstairs who should have been fired for doing that. Stephen recognised her now, before she had long hair. ''You're that assistant who couldn't _not_ snoop around my home.''

Andy flushed, her brows came together. _His home._ Patricia growled. Andy felt like doing the same.

Stephen took in Andy's shorter hair and boxers. Why the hell was she here living with Miranda now?

Amelia or Emma or whatever that redheads name was didn't.

Stephen had salt and pepper hair, a chiselled handsome face and he enjoyed sailing by his tan, and Andy could still see, he was an arrogant, master of his own universe bastard.

''I want to speak with my wife.'' Stephen pushed by Andy. ''Try and not listen in kid.'' Smirking smugly at Andy.

Miranda gave Andy a look, she'd be fine.

Going into the kitchen with him, Stephen saw Miranda was showing.

''What the hell Miranda you have _an assistant_ living with you but change the locks on me. I'm your husband! '' Stephen's voice rose.

''Stephen do not raise your voice at me. Cassidy and Caroline are asleep.''

Stephen didn't care if the twins were woken up.

''Miranda I came for my things and to say if this _is_ to trap me and somehow stop and hold up the divorce. I want a paternity test.'' Stephen was in casual clothes today, his waxed Barbour rain jacket dripping on the tiles.

Miranda stared at him across from her. How dare he think she'd be unfaithful?

Swallowing her hurt. '' How could you think I…Stephen it's yours.''

Stephen had parked his sports car out front, he wanted to just get his things and go now, his jaw tightened, knowing now he should have just sent Cluny his PA to collect them and avoid Miranda.

Running his tanned hand through his grey hair, glancing at her stomach. ''Miranda you can't just spring this on me over the phone. What do you want me to say? Am I happy? No. I'm not. I thought we agreed in the prenups, no more kids. You weren't very careful or responsible about this.''

Miranda stared at him, her eyes flinty. Him, lecturing her about contraceptives and prenups.

''I have to be in London this week Miranda. I'll leave it with Cluny and my lawyer Kent and yours, if the baby's mine, maybe we can come to an agreement together. Try this again I guess.'' Stephen shrugged.

''No.''

Stephen met her eyes. ''Miranda?'' Running his fingers on her thin stringy nightgown strap.

Stepping away from him. Pulling her grey robe around her more. Blue eyes were flame tips on him.

''Stephen. I don't want to spend five minutes more with you or another forty-eight miserable hours in this marriage. Placating you.

I don't want to get into bed and have lousy sex with you ever again. Worry if I impressed you-if I was good enough for you and have you think I'm having another man's child. I'm your wife. Stephen, but not since you faxed those papers to me.''

Miranda stood in her grey robe. He always thought she was frumpy in. ''I would rather this child be raised with me and Andrea, yes my former assistant then you Stephen and I will do that, without you. Get out.''

Stephen grumbled. '' Randy your being unreasonable about this. You expect too much of me in supporting this. I need a little time to process this development.''

''Support this and give _you_ time.'' Miranda repeated, disgusted by Stephen more and more, she shook her silvery white head. This wasn't a spreadsheet of figures or a business merger to think over all the pros and cons of.

Would he have been this way if they weren't getting a divorce now, Miranda had a feeling he would be the exact same.

''I've given enough concessions to you in this marriage.'' Stephen whined.

Not meeting her blue eyes, looking over her shoulder at the counter of mugs. Was _Andrea_ drinking from his coffee mug? She looked to him like a dyke. Not seeing Doc Martens lying around.

''You want a person like Andrea to help you raise what might be my child.''

Miranda was rigid. What did Stephen mean by that? A person like Andrea.

Andrea was kind and warm, not in any way less compared to him. Miranda knew she wasn't wealthy like Stephen was, but she had a hell of a lot more going for her inside and out then this pathetic fraction of a man she had once called her husband.

''A person like Andrea. You know what Stephen? She is nothing like you. She is warm and kind and doesn't run away at the first sign of something real or hard. Which I know you avoid and never will be for me, when I need someone. Andréa is _nothing_ like you.''

''She's your assistant. You pay her to be around you.'' Stephen said flatly, barely controlling his rising temper.

''Andrea is my friend. Stephen.''

Stephen shook his head. ''She cares for the pay check.''

Andy stood in the hall, and was hearing them. Every word, saw two redheads were awake.

''I just came to pick up my things and to talk about this reasonably Randa.'' Stephen said loudly.

Miranda never lost her temper, she always became icy when upset. ''Let me give you a hand Stephen.''

Miranda went upstairs, got all of his things he wanted and shoved them at him, his dry-cleaning bags of tailored suits, and his racquetball racquet and trophies, taking off the wall a photo of him on his precious boat and pushed it to him.

His mahogany dresser and desk and huge yacht model, could be picked up later or donated for all she cared.

''Leave.''

Andy was given a look to promptly open the door, which she did.

''Miranda I hope your both happy together. Paying for _her_ caring about you.'' Stephen stated.

Stephen was flung out, the townhouse door shut on him.

Miranda fell back against the door, covering her face with her hands, sinking down to the carpet.

Andy saw her undulated chest rising and her hands covering her face. ''Miranda are you okay, he upset you. I'll call your Dr.'' Kneeling down to her very concerned. In Paris, she had been told to ensure Miranda took it easy, no undue stress. For her or the baby.

That insensitive asshole Stephen just brought on stress.

Lifting her hands from her face, Andy saw Miranda's eyes weren't red from tears, she was almost lightly laughing, her blue eyes crinkling. ''That felt really good. Doing that to him. I'm fine.''

''Andrea.''

Andy was close to her, her mouth almost brushed hers and she wanted to kiss her nose. Let her lips run down to Miranda's pink lips. Kiss her and make her forget all about _Stephen the prick._

Leaning to her, Andy helped her up, snaking her arm around Miranda's waist to her, clasping her close, Miranda's breath hitched at Andrea's warm long fingers on her.

''So pancakes.'' Andy found herself offering dumbly. Her brows drew together knowing she should have kissed her. Missing her chance. Andy couldn't they were employer and employee.

''Yes and Andrea.'' Andy's fingers were still holding her waist, trailing her fingers on her hip gently.

'' Use Stephen's mug. I want to donate all of his things to a shelter.''

Andy's eyes met hers. ''Sure thing.''

''Like that vase and painting in the hall upstairs, both were wedding gifts from his mother. An unpleasant trout, I never liked her.''

''Will do Miranda.''

James couldn't drive down and come in today due to the bad weather.

Miranda sat watching a film on this all day rain and now evening with Cassidy and Caroline snuggled on the sofa, although Andy was welcome to join them it wasn't like she had to, Miranda gave in and made popcorn for the twins as both of her girls, blue eyes were fixated on the rom com all four of them were watching.

''Mom did you _love_ Dad like that?'' Cassidy asked curiously as the film ended.

Caroline stopped catching popcorn in her mouth. Both waiting for her reply.

Andy was on the other side of the sofa, Patricia's head in her lap. She'd seen this film a few times.

''Yes I did. We had both of you.'' Miranda said, feeling her ivory cheekbones go pink, glancing at Andrea helplessly.

James their father and she weren't like a rom com. Far from it. They got married because both of them were highly successful and James and she shared the same ambitions and both were dedicated to work and one morning with a pregnancy stick turning positive, Miranda found a reason to stop saying no to James's many shot down proposals of marrying him.

A blue line prompted a ring and I do.

A wedding with 1700 guests. Miranda wanted a small ceremony.

''Did Dad bring you flowers or be really romantic? Did he fall down from a balcony like in Letters to Juliet?'' Cassidy asked her Mom.

James was not a romantic. Not at all. He got more enamoured about his favourite baseball team winning at the World Series. Miranda chose James because he was safe and comfortable.

''How did you know he was the one for you Mom?'' Cassidy asked her.

Miranda was at a loss, she had never felt that with James. Definitely not with Stephen. Not ever. Finding the one, she hadn't. Miranda's mother always said she'd know when she did.

Remembering her words once to her about how they'd have to be to her.

Miranda never found it. In any almost Mr Right.

It didn't help that Miranda was often described as a cold-blooded dragon and ice queen, frigid and unfeeling. Cuddling a Komodo dragon was more pleasant Page Six suggested.

Caroline said knowingly, her brow like her Mom. ''Cassi. Mom kissed Dad and just knew.''

''Cassidy it's many things, it's yes that moment when you kiss someone and everything around you isn't important, and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that _he or she is_ the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life.''

Miranda stared at Andy. _Nat_ must have been her one.

Cassidy nudged Caroline. ''Mom must have kissed Dad a lot. Having us.'' Grabbing a handful of popcorn in the bowl.

Andy smiled over at them from her side of the sofa, blushing at Cassidy's words. ''There's that and many more things, knowing how you take your coffee and caring about you so much that you'd do anything for them or so I've been told by and led to believe in many rom coms. That and they make you feel like you won the Women's World Cup.''

Winking at Miranda lightly. Her face expressed _Soccer Andrea_.

Andy shrugged she played soccer in high school and college she was no Carli Lloyd or Mia Hamm.

She played Soccer and was on her swimming team and played softball. Much to her Mom's annoyance.

Caroline murmured thoughtfully. ''Andy knows how you take your coffee Mom.''

She does. Miranda's arched brows rose at that. So did Emily know how she took her coffee.

Andy flushed at Car's words. ''I do indeed.''

''Yes Andrea does.'' Miranda was startled by Caroline's words. Finding Mr Right was more than knowing how you take your coffee.

Car yawned. ''I don't mind falling in love but kissing any boy in my class. Never happening.''

''So guys it is bed time and finding the one and kissing boys that is something when you both are older.'' Andy said.

Miranda countered serious. '' Years from now. Bobbseys.''

Car scrunched her nose again at the idea of kissing boys. Gross. Maybe Luke in her favourite band 5S0S and Cassidy made a revolted face. Boys at Dalton were not like her posters on her walls or guys in films like they just watched. They were just so immature and ewwy in real life.

Andy folded up the cashmere throw as Miranda kissed both goodnight as Patricia followed upstairs.

''I'm sorry about Caroline.'' Miranda said softly.

Andy shook her head. ''Don't be.''

''Andrea what else would you just know is the one for you?''

''What?'' Andy dimmed the lights in the media room as she put a cushion back.

''Tell me.'' Miranda was standing close to Andy, her eyes sparkling on her as she slid the DVD in its case.

Andy's throat dried at Miranda looking at her like this. '' Miranda I've honestly never found it. Guess I have to keep on searching.''

Wincing at her own words, Andy knew she had found it. Her. Only problem was, Miranda didn't know how she felt about her and she was straight. Miranda and she were complicated. Really complicated.

It was there and they were and yet…

Her white haired boss was truly out of her league. Miranda ran a multi-million dollar magazine while Andy did her laundry.

Nate left because he said Andy was too committed to Miranda.

Nate saw _it._ How Andy felt about her.

That's why she found Nate suddenly so exasperating and unappealing and hairy.

Even Mac said it over the phone when she walked away in Paris. Andy couldn't deny it anymore.

Even though this was a slow building friendship Andy didn't want to ruin this. If she told her how she felt it would. Being in love with her.

''It might be a search Andrea. Don't settle.'' Miranda stated to her. Like she did. Two times.

So Andrea wasn't in love with Nat the cook still. Miranda was cross at herself for feeling happy Andrea didn't feel that way ever with the cook.

Maybe this Nat, broke Andrea's heart or cheated on her. How could the fry up dough puncher hash slinger do that to Andrea?

Andy met her blue eyes, holding them. '' I hope if I do find them, the one that there's a chemistry, instantly and maybe we don't agree which keep me on my toes, as long as we have a spark and an unmistakable pull to…and there's also the leaning.''

''Leaning?'' Miranda quizzed.

''Yeah _leaning._ '' Andy said seriously to her. ''Seems innocent but it's not.''

''Isn't it?'' Miranda smiled at Andy more, and leaned a little. ''Show me.''

Andy swallowed, her mouth drying. Show Miranda _the lean_. It was getting late. She really should clear up and call this a night. _Not lean. Leaning leads to kissing. Kissing leads to, down Sachs. Don't even think of it Sachs. Miranda is just a friend having a baby. Who you work for and live with now and dream of._

 _Miranda was also everything she adored. Put the unrequited romantic brakes on Sachs right now. No leaning. Absolutely not happening._

Miranda placed her hand on Andy's toned bare arm, looking up at her without heels on. Miranda was a little shorter than her.

Andy bent her head, her thick burnished short hair fell in her face over her eye, as she felt Miranda's fingers graze and sweep back it back off her face.

''Miranda we…shouldn't do…I should just…'' Andy visibly swallowed at their closeness now.

Quirking her pink sheen lips to tilt up at Andy who she felt shiver from being close to her. ''I wasn't even kissed till I was sixteen.'' Once she was unpopular and fat Miriam.

''I hardly had many to compare to James.'' Not knowing why she was sharing this with Andrea now.

What took any boy around Miranda so long to kiss her? Andy frowned at any idiot taking forever to kiss Miranda. Were they blind? How amazing she was. Sexy and sensual and biting, looking at her in front of her.

Miranda must have been incredible younger also.

''No one left you weak in the knees Miranda.'' Andy asked.

Her blue eyes crinkled on her. ''No Andrea. That's just in rom coms.''

''Oh is it?'' Andy teased her. ''I'm sure some people go weak in the knees and what I've heard knees melting also. If it's the right kiss.''

Miranda smiled at Andy who leaned closer. ''Right kiss?''

''Yeah the right kiss, they have to know what they're doing with it.'' Andy grinned back.

''His name was Whitaker. It was very wet and I had braces and not how I thought it would be…''

''Whitaker?'' Andy's brown eyes teased her.

''Whitaker Slocum. I tutored him…he was cute…'' Whitaker was also Miranda's first time.

Andy's mouth met hers, cutting off her next words as she began kissing Miranda slowly, slicking her mouth as she threaded her fingers through soft silver white hair.

Andy felt Miranda's response deepen against her mouth, kissing her back as she met her tongue.

Miranda's phone broke them apart.

Miranda got it. Sounded a bit different to her usual brisk tone around Runway. Breathless. Andy wasn't Whitaker. Her kiss was something Miranda hadn't experienced before.

Finding her voice. Waspish and La Priestly.

''Yes. Nigel my evening is going quite well…the shoot at Lincoln Centre needs me…Marcello the photographer is having a meltdown...'' Andrea's mouth trailed her neck and pressed to her shoulder exposed by her cowl neck.

''Daria the model is threatening to eat carbs and four pints of Talenti gelato then work with him. I'm sure she's joking if she expects to fit in my choice of Marc Jacobs for cover, I'll be there soon.'' Ending her call on Nigel.

For the first time speechless.

Andy moved her mouth away from her, holding Miranda's eyes, as she went to call Roy for her.

Both not knowing what to say about their kiss. That just started with a _lean._

Whitaker didn't kiss her like Andrea just did nor did James or Stephen. Andrea's kiss was hold-my-calls-did- her-world-just-spin-kiss- me- again.

Weak in the knees indeed and also knees melting perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

They hadn't talked about _the kiss_ they had last night.

Miranda's thoughts were on Nigel's words to her last night, what he said, surprising her, about Andrea.

Nigel hadn't seen a genuine smile in years and it was not the Tom Ford 2001 one, or the scary pearly faux one, that made most wilt or scurry, no this was real and radiant and made her be un-Miranda like at the photo shoot, she was making his team really nervous.

First she thanked them. Miranda never did that. Ever.

Jocelyn visibly swallowed at Miranda's full smile and Paul's eyes kept widening on her.

Their Editor didn't smile like that. Not once during either of their tenures at Runway magazine. Both had been with Miranda's magazine for almost ten years now.

She had no idea what Nigel was talking about comparing her face with a look like she'd just been given and fitted into a priceless original Givenchy when she arrived at the shoot last night at Lincoln Centre.

Miranda kindly managed to convince Daria the model to not eat…gorge herself with Talenti gelato in retaliation at Marcello calling her poses goofy and one smouldering look as seductive as a zombie's smile in the Walking Dead.

Miranda with a radiant smile, still was the same feared Miranda Priestly, she threatened Marcello with his new emerging career, that if he did not stop behaving like a brat his next photography assignment would be working as a mall photographer in Hoboken.

''How's Andrea working out? She really cares for you Miranda.''

Nigel spoke to Miranda as Marcello's camera clicked Daria, Nigel was almost positive why Miranda looked like that arriving. Six was the reason. That smile was all because of Six.

Nigel thought she had sounded different on the phone to him.

Andrea cares for her. Does she? Miranda stilled at Nigel's next words.

Nigel decided to say it. Miranda deserved to know. Even if Six would kill him for sharing. '' Miranda. Six…Andy cares about you in a more than a friends way. She's mad about you. I think since she started at Runway.''

Miranda stared at him quietly. Taking in his words. Nigel was wrong, Andrea her former assistant and now her housekeeper was not in love with her. Andrea was only working for her to pay her back, for the drunk dial room service charge she incurred.

The things that popped into that silly romantic man's head.

Andrea couldn't love her.

Andrea was young and had a bright future ahead of her. Since beginning at Runway, she was always awful to her. They hardly got along most times except now living together.

Miranda was difficult and expecting a baby and had eleven year old twins, and one soon to be ex-husband and she ran a fashion empire.

Nobody stayed with her. Just for her. They always left her.

Next thing, Nigel would insist that the survey he made her do, matched Andrea perfectly to her.

Andrea and she were what exactly, it was not what she'd call and yet…it was. Their kiss they shared. Miranda had never felt like this before for any of her ex-spouses. Ever.

Miranda's had went to bed thinking about what Nigel said to her. Restless all night with the feel of Andrea's kiss on her lips and Nigel's words to her.

Nigel was mistaken.

Andrea was a very kind person.

Yes admittedly took the wrong road ordering room service drunkenly and impulsively in Paris. She was growing as a person still. A remarkably sensitive and adorable person who was wonderful but not in love with anyone like her.

Miranda walked into the kitchen and avoided Andrea's eyes, barely looking at her with a brisk greeting. ''Good morning.''

Not meeting _her_ eyes this morning, Miranda was avoiding Andrea, ignoring her was the best option, full stop, she would get her own breakfast for herself, she hadn't had morning sickness this morning, trying not to stare at the brunette's lips that upturned into a warm grin of a good morning to her.

If she thought about Andrea's mouth, she thought about her lips which turned to thinking about that kiss they shared.

Andrea was an exceptionally great kisser. Hot jealousy curled, did Andrea kiss her ex, Nat like that often?

Miranda was not allowing her blue eyes to rake over Andrea's figure.

Seeing Andy in cut-off fleece yoga shorts, her dark chestnut sorrel hair sticking up messily, resisting an urge with her fingers wanting to run through it, last night she had ran fingers through Andy's hair.

Miranda reached into the fridge for anything, determinedly not admiring Andrea's lovely toned assets.

Andrea must do Pilates? Jogging with Patricia? Being up and down her townhouse stairs was like a treadmill workout. Why on earth would she desire her enough to kiss her? Pregnant with Stephen's baby, nothing fitting right.

Ending up with pomegranate juice, her mouth twisting, served her right for coveting her housekeeper's bum.

''Do you want my buns. Go on try one?'' Andy offered her with a bright smile on Miranda.

'' _What?''_ Miranda had to look up at her.

Andy pressed her lips into a line, hiding a full grin, taller than Miranda even barefoot, even when Miranda was in heels that cost three months rent, she came to Andy's shoulder.

Miranda held her breath as Andrea brushed against her like a current of energy between them, her back against the cool air of the open fridge even in her expensive woven jacket.

Andrea even made her shiver near her.

''Miranda try one.''

Offering her a sweet bun, shaking her head wordlessly at Andy, Miranda looked revolted, wonderful she was becoming a leering pervert like Irv Ravitz and his secretarial pool, ogling her Andrea. She was disgusting.

Wanting to try Andrea's buns. It was all pregnancy hormones fuelling her.

Suddenly fascinated with her immaculately trimmed shrubbery outside in the patio garden, viewing this from the French doors.

''Andrea tell Carlos I want even shrubbery for once. It looks like he needs a vision test at Lens Crafters. It is an Amazon out there.'' Miranda's hand indicated the pristine patio garden.

''Tell Carlos he's to cut evenly I will measure.''

Andy shrugged at Miranda's strange refusal of breakfast, gosh all she offered was a warm sugar bun not burnt toast.

Measured shrubbery, Andy snorted she'd give Carlos a ruler. What on earth had brought that on?

Kissing Miranda last night, had brought out and unleashed her _Khalessi_ and Andy honestly didn't know how to navigate Miranda's _inner Khalessi_ who seemed really icily pissed off with her this morning.

Was it the kiss?

Or was it _that Andy_ kissed her? Maybe Miranda hated her kiss? Hated being kissed by Andy. Did, Miranda politely accept Andy's kiss and realise halfway through it, it was a bad kiss?

Shaking those thoughts away, Miranda had reacted to it. She kissed Andy back. Felt it.

Whatever it was Miranda had a problem with, it felt like for Andy like she was back at Runway, given the _brrrr_ ice queen treatment but she didn't miss how Miranda's porcelain cheekbones were sporting two pinkish blotches directed at her when Andy brushed her hand lightly.

Right ignoring her, _the help_. Really working for you, Miranda.

''So tonight I'm making…Cut off by Miranda, ''I'll be late tonight with meetings. Don't bother to cook me anything. Emily will bring me dinner. Andrea.'' Not looking at Andy deliberately.

Miranda knew Andrea had lectured Emily on what she could eat and could not eat for lunch, knew Andrea had emailed a list in red by email.

Thoughtfully, Andy gave Emily knowledge of Miranda's favourite snack, vanilla yoghurt with sliced peaches. She'd also heard Andrea on the phone that day, remind Emily no sushi ever.

If Stephen had done that or even attempted to, she wouldn't have liked it. She would have verbally crucified him for it.

Not Andrea. It was sweet. Andrea took care of her. Yes Andrea took care of her because that's what she did, now and before at Runway. She did little things for her. Miranda didn't ask for. Andrea was in sync with her. It didn't mean anything.

Nigel was perfectly wrong.

''For the last time, I do not want to have to remind you again the girls must not leave their school bags lying around and this cannot...'' Miranda showed Andrea, the twins' sports gear, holding the cleats between her fingers.

''This cannot continue. Am I understood Andrea?''

Andy didn't know if Miranda meant the held muddy cleats or the way the kiss made her feel.

So Miranda wanted to do this BC. Before coffee.

Be an absolute BID to her.

A bitchy Ice Dragon.

''Yes Miranda.'' Andy didn't know why but felt Miranda was rebuilding her icy walls up that Andy had thought, hoped she was melting. She didn't want that to happen between them.

Andy watched her regal back turn on her, as Miranda began sipping her coffee mug, they did nothing wrong.

She kissed her. Andy liked it, really liked it and wanted to kiss her again and by the way Miranda responded to the kiss, kissing her back, she didn't not enjoy it.

''Miranda about last night…'' Andy began carefully bringing up the kiss. They could talk about it like adults.

''I don't want to talk about _it_ , Andrea.'' Curtly spoke to her.

 _Andy did. It_ being the kiss. Andy's dark brows knitted together, it wasn't that bad.

''Miranda listen, last night we kissed and it was just a kiss.'' Andy breathed out, it's not like they had sex.

They didn't go to bed, or do couple things like use her shampoo, Miranda didn't wear Andy's clothes like her shirts, Miranda would more than likely incinerate everyone of them, then ever wear them, and Andy hadn't brought her home to her parents, no none of that they'd done yet.

If Miranda would just tell her what she did wrong?

Andy had just started this with kissing her and didn't Miranda know how Andy was crazy about her.

Just a kiss. Andy wanted to kick herself at the cold look she received for blurting that out. It was not just a kiss to her, far from it, but Miranda could be the most impossible, exasperating and most maddening woman, Andy had ever met.

Miranda also had the uncanny ability of being able to push Andy away with her usual cold indifference, her words cutting but also she would be sensual and sexy doing that to her with her sparkling blue eyes on her or even with moments in her nightgown and wearing her reading glasses which she wore not just for reading but vehemently denied it, everything Miranda did turning Andy's brain to dribble out of her ears and also making her always say something that came out all wrong to her boss.

Like now. Hadn't meant it was just a kiss but Miranda's brows and not looking at her.

''I see.'' There it was she was just any kiss. It hurt. Fine. If it was just a kiss, any old kiss they didn't need to discuss it further.

It shouldn't have happened.

Andy was betting dollars to donuts, her surprise baby shower wasn't going to make her icy dragon in less temperance at her.

Before Miranda came down to breakfast, Andy on _Facetime_ with Emily making her promise again, this time on next season 2016 Choo's not to tell Miranda about the shower.

Emily kept texting her constantly, showing her the balloons and the linen napkins and finger sandwiches, driving Andy nuts. Despite being vehemently against this, Emily had put a lot of planning into the surprise shower along with Andy for today.

Emily had really been terrific in teamwork and fully-on board to all of Andy's suggestions, when Andy mentioned anything to Em in person or over the phone, the high strung redhead would get this wrinkled up nose face. Andy knew that face like one just stepped in something really stinky.

She had that same look at Andy in person over her new haircut with the words. ' _'Did you have a hairdresser deliberately do your hair like a hedgehog who had an accident with a weed whacker?''_

Snootily Emily mumbled into her phone. ''Please try to remember something you learned at Runway. Nigel did help you out a lot. That makeover exhausted him. Andrea do you want others to think you're channelling K.D. Lang and Ruby Rose with that quiff.''

Specifically told by the high strung redhead, not to wear footwear that resembled Rita the Reiver or wear sweaters taken off of polyester wearing fashion blind golfers or someone who lives in Fargo and speaks weird.

Andy brightly supplied with a fake affronted gasp. ''Aw geez, No Emily, now I can't go fauxhawk with my scuffed Docs for the occasion and an ugly sweater I was saving. It has this slogan _'I'm with the lady with the baby on board. It is in blue and pink._ ''

Andy almost laughed at Emily's horrified expression to her.

''I'm wearing a Ralph Lauren Purple label black jeans and a black button down shirt with a cashmere blazer that could take a chunk out of my student loan, happy Em?'' Nigel had gifted it to Andy from the Closet.

''How very Johnny Cash.'' Emily exhaled but was heard by Andy. ''Thank Versace.''

Warned again, by the stroppy redhead to not let Miranda know about this party, reminded harshly that Miranda was going to hate this, with every fibre of her sophisticated elegant DNA she would.

Showing Andy the decorated room that looked amazing. Andy peered closer to the screen as Emily grimaced.

''Wow Em!'' Emily cheeks blushed scarlet at Andy's compliment. ''Yes well it is for Miranda.''

Whispering lowly to Andy on screen. ''The caterers will be delivering the cake late. The clackers cannot be trusted to carry it in.''

Andy nodded. Some clackers were known to sprain a wrist lifting a cracker with salmon on it onto a tray. Hoisting a baby shower cake with frosting and sugar, might make them pull a ham string.

Andy hadn't seen it. The cake, all she knew about it, that it wasn't a 'Push Miranda, Push! 'Or a Dragon cake with Knocked up. Or anything remotely cutesy as Emily sniffed.

''Keep Miranda away from Runway, if you can manage to do that. Stall her.''

Andy also knew Emily was just really nervous, letting her call her a blinkered brainless concussed cow under her breath again.

''Not a word of this to Miranda. I will never be civil to you again. You chunky cow.''

Andy's face on her screen, made a gesture like closing a zipper, she slid her fingers across her mouth.

''Em I won't say a word. Scout's honor.'' Glancing over at Miranda in her eye view, mumbling. ''I gotta go. Hanging up now.'' Andy disconnected from Emily.

Stall Miranda. Andy could think of a few ways to do just that like continuing their kiss.

Of course, Andy had no idea, that Miranda was decided in giving her the frosty Priestly shoulder this early morning when she came downstairs. Andy almost felt the wind-chill was indoors.

Miranda was in full _ice_ her mood at her. The fresh warm sugar bun was refused and Miranda informing her, how the garden looked like an unkempt rainforest and Cassidy and Caroline leaving their stuff all around was bugging her.

Also Andy could see the glint in Miranda's eyes, she was hurt, with what she stupidly said to her. Her words to her of _Just a kiss_.

Half listening to Miranda's telling her something right now, Andy interjected the expected. ''Yes.''

In all honestly, Andy had no idea what Miranda had said to her, going along with a very enthusiastic Andyish tone to her. '' Sure. No problem. I'll do that for you, Miranda, but you'll be at the office for 1:45 right?''

Miranda's lowered lids snapped up to hers. Tell her Andrea hadn't just agreed to be with her today at her appointment for tests and ultrasounds.

She wanted to ensure a distance from now on between Andrea and herself, and being undressed in a paper gown on a table with her Ob/Gyn Dr Wilson, didn't constitute established distance between them.

No pillow fights and getting an acclaimed chef to cook for her, while she was in hospital in Paris and giving to her the beautiful gifts for her and her baby and their kiss didn't matter in any way to Miranda.

After all, Andrea had said it was just a kiss. Nothing more.

''Andrea, tell me what I just asked you to do for me?'' Her brows arched on Andy expectantly, she had a suspicion, that Andrea hadn't heard one word she said to her.

She'd bet half her Chanel in her closet that she couldn't fit in right now, Andrea didn't have a clue to where they were going to this morning.

Andy's mouth opened, she didn't have a clue what Miranda wanted her to do for her.

Was it a craving?

Bluffing and still clueless at what was asked or said to her, blue eyes staring into hers eyes, Andy's mouth went dry at Miranda waiting for her reply. ''Well as I said I'll be happy to get that for you Miranda.''

Miranda's mouth pursed. ''You didn't hear a word I said to you.''

Andy lied immediately. ''Miranda I heard you.''

''Your eyes go bigger than _bambi_ and your nose flares when you're lying to me.'' Miranda shared this with Andy.

'' Does not.'' Andy shared. Covering up her nose self-consciously. Her nose didn't flare.

''Roy will drop off the girls at Dalton this morning and we will be going to my appointment with Dr Wilson as I told you.'' Miranda saw how Andy now knew what she agreed to do with her.

To accompany her to Dr Wilson this morning.

Looking up and down at Andrea critically, like the first time they met at Runway, when Miranda told Andy she had no style. ''Andrea do wear something more presentable than that, for seeing my baby on the 4d sonogram.''

Andy looked down at her faded shorts. Right. Ralph Lauren, all black it was for Ms Priestly and her expected bundle of joy.


	12. Chapter 12

Roy usually only drove for Ms Priestly, whatever happened in the car, stayed in the car, he'd signed a confidentiality contract years ago, and over the years as her chauffeur, he'd seen her handle many things, the day, which was a Wednesday when discovering she was pregnant, her wedding day when Roy thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful, and many times Roy turning off Lincoln tunnel with morning sickness, bringing her babies home for the first time from the hospital.

Remembering her gushing to him how beautiful they were. Cradling both infants, every tiny thing about them was precious to her. Agreeing with her genuinely, Cassidy and Caroline were perfect to her. Roy sent over his wife to help her for a few days.

Roy had put together the cribs for Miranda since the first Mr Priestly couldn't get around to it. Roy was an expert with babies, he had three kids of his own at home.

Roy witnessed Miranda's many faces.

Editing Runway, consoling both her daughters and being upset with husband number one over the course of their marriage and very public divorce, and being stuck in unhappy matrimony with husband number two, Stephen, Mr I have an MBA from Wharton and Harvard Business School and run JP Morgan, Roy never let on he didn't like Mr Tomlinson.

Time after time, more frequently in the last few months, Roy saw how Stephen whined at Miranda, accused her of not being invested in him.

Believe it or not he liked Miranda greatly. In his opinion she worked too hard and she settled and she got married to an unlikeable insensitive asshole called Stephen.

Who impregnated her and left her in Paris. Tomlinson without a doubt was other than being a pinstriped numb nuts to Roy, Stephen was a proven incredible bastard.

Roy would love to take it outside and give him a lesson on how a _man_ treats you're soon to be ex-wife from a hard working class guy like himself. Roy knew of someone else who liked Stephen just as much as he did.

His favourite Dodgers, Cubs fan, bring him coffee with a smile that could short circuit Broadway, masochist. Miranda's perky former whipping girl.

Andy.

It was a wonder Andy was still working for her and as her housekeeper. Living with Miranda, must be fun.

Roy glanced at her, she was with Miranda today in the car, he really liked Andy who was sitting with his employer, and he could see in his mirror stuck in busy traffic, _the dragon lady_ was upset with Andy for some reason this morning, even though she was accompanying her to Dr Wilson's.

Roy could feel it brimming between them in the car, holding the steering wheel, he felt like coughing at Andy to say she was sorry or buy her a box of chocolate or flowers or apologize over whatever the hell she did. Grovel even. Ninety percent of time it worked for him with his wife.

That or be prepared to sleep on the couch.

If only both Miranda and Andy knew they looked and acted like a couple. Roy smiled at them, wondering if they were involved yet.

If they weren't. Why the hell not.

Roy had witnessed enough of their eyes meeting and the way Andrea calmed Miranda down. Grounded her. It was obvious how they'd look at one another.

Andy was perfect for her.

Classical music played in the Mercedes as Miranda always requested and she liked, no Pia Mia or Ellie Goulding for her, Roy saw how she was deliberately not looking at Andy, and her coiffed head was turned to the tinted window, staring out at pedestrians as they halted in traffic.

Andy tried to catch Miranda's eye, no luck with that, compunction filling her up, she could kick herself for being an idiot, and she shouldn't have said it was just a casual kiss to Miranda, it was so much more to her, it felt amazing kissing her.

Andy had no idea how to fix this. Miranda was mad at her. Not even looking at her. Here goes little baby steps to slighted dragon.

Boldly brushing her fingertips along the leather, drawing her long fingers across Miranda's prone hand, dusting her knuckles in a truce.

Miranda felt it, Andy's hand sink into hers, her mouth parting as she arched her head to Andy.

Clasping her hand strongly under hers, feeling Miranda's Andy meet in hers. ''Miranda I'm sorry, what I meant was when I kissed you…

Andy phone rang interrupting her words, expecting Emily. ''Yeah Em.''

It wasn't Emily. Lily was on speaker, greeting Andy. ''Don't hang up girl.'' Andy didn't.

''Andy as you know my wedding is this week and I'm only marrying Sajit this once, so if you don't bring a date to our wedding. I'm sitting you at the kiddie table.''

Miranda was trying not to listen in on Lily's rant about Andrea dateless. Releasing her hand, she could honestly care less who Andrea dated or kissed meaning it.

''No excuses. I'm taking you to Addicted to Straight Females Anonymous about her. I know you've been into her forever but Andy please just try to move on…you need to. Hun.''

Miranda didn't want to hear this. All about Andrea's ex Nat. Her jaw clenching at Lily's conversation.

'' I met this great girl for you, no not on _Her app._ Although, I did show her your profile.''

Andy groaned out, never again was she allowing Lily near her computer files with a bottle of expensive red wine to blame.

The one night she went out to get feel good takeaway of her gooey downfall Fat Witches brownies and coming back toting goodies discovering Lily had signed Andy up to _Brenda_ and _Her_.

Felt like being forced into Girl Scouts or Camp Fire Girls for singles. Earn a badge by dating. Andy only wanted to date one woman, Miranda.

Andy's smile and swimming in high school, Andy was well liked on _Her_.

Even one of her teacher's from Northwestern chatted her up. Andy stared jaw dropping at what Ms. Marazana, her mousy English Lit professor was chatting her up with. Andy took a huge gulp of wine.

She was nobody's bad little pony.

Feeling a headache coming on, between Lily well-meaning set ups and Mrs. Chaturvedi wanting Andy to bring this Miranda around.

 _Sajit's Aunty, Mrs. Bharme constantly told Andy during all of the wedding venue scouting and caterer sampling, and during Andy bridesmaid fitting, trapped for an hour, pinned, Andy was lectured how she should be married by now to a nice boy and have a house. Like Lily here._

 _Later Sajit kindly explained that Andy likes women now, not Nate anymore._

 _Sajit's Mum didn't care for Nate, the hairy boy who cooked. His hair was curly like a shaggy dog's. He criticized her cooking._

 _There was an awkward staring at her over dinner by Sajit's entire family, Andy being single and the only lesbian they knew._

'' _Andy when are you getting married?'' Sajit's Mom asked relentless._

'' _Mum. Aunty. Andy likes and dates women.'' Sajit's explained carefully._

 _Andy gave Sajit a look passing Goan curry._

 _Kicked under the table by Lily. Andy wasn't a nympho Sappho. Sheepish Sajit apologized. ''Sorry Andy I know it's only Miranda for you.''_

 _Mrs. Bharme and his Mum both insisted they knew lesbians. 'Saji don't be cheeky. 'she knew what a lesbian was, she read Reader's Digest and watched Ellen the host who dressed like Justin Timberlake, warning Andy not to sugar out on sticky jaleebis or ladoo or a favorite syrupy galab jamuns_ _like Ajay did_ _and now more interested in Andy's love life suddenly._

'' _Can this Miranda cook?''_

 _Andy swore Miranda wasn't in anyway a chi chi chi and she was divorcing and had eleven year old twins and was pregnant and never dressed like Ellen._

 _Lily snorted. Miranda Priestly._

 _Sajit's Mum and Aunt noted at least this Miranda didn't have blue hair or a tongue and nose ring like one niece who was dating and still couldn't enter Temple._

 _She lived in the village and went to NYU and apparently finger-painted._

 _Unfortunately, no Miranda couldn't cook Aloo Gobi and Andy wasn't in any hope of ever tasting Miranda's meetas in the bedroom. ''Suppose you'll be settling Andy like Sajit did.'' Lily had flunked cooking for the future in laws. Sajit happily cheered her up. They could order out. A lot._

 _Miranda could burn toast and Andy wouldn't care._

 _Mrs. Bharme asked Andy if her Miranda was a doctor or a surgeon. Andy shook her head, deciding not to tell them who Miranda was, knowing Sajit's family, they would park with their lunch wagon outside Elias Clarke building._

 _Lily later told them, Miranda was her boss._

 _Sajit's Mum asked her after dinner. ''This Miranda you love her don't you Andy, I can see she warms and lights your eyes up when you speak of her. Like Sajit with his Lily. Tell her or show her.''_

That she did. Love her.

Andy glanced at Miranda helplessly, her blue eyes colder on her.

''Just give her chance, she doesn't wear toe rings or plaid. She's pretty and yeah she's not like her.'' Andy couldn't get her damn phone off speaker.

''Now I know your goal is meeting and dating a woman, psychological sound and obviously not fight with them over who owns the right to cats, don't be mad, I gave her your number.''

Andy knew Roy was listening to Lily's conversation about her dried up celibate love life and more importantly Miranda was hearing this. Like her morning with Miranda was going just terrifically but now it was shit...

Miranda was mad at her. Because yet again, Andy said something stupid.

Begging Lily silently not to say anything about being in love with Miranda right now driving in the car with her.

Thanks a bunch Lily and here Andy always sent her mental hugs of support when Lily thought Sajit was cheating when he was working up the courage to ask her to move in with him last summer.

Lily almost broke up with Sajit over a misunderstanding with Vinay his brother and watching cricket and not able to make Aloo Gobi like their Mum or Aunty did.

Andy suggested in a Runway bathroom stall. Burn his Aloo Gobi.

Lily and Andy shared many things, loads of growing pains, summer camp, being college roommates and sniffling through rom coms and snuck into their first R rated film Dirty Dancing under aged together and giggled through Baby and Swayze and Lily always meant well for Andy.

Not today.

''Her name is Jen.''

'' She works at a Feminist Bookstore which is hers. She likes Gertrude Stein and Gloria Steinem. I told her, you wrote a thesis on one of those Steins. Please just take her out. I have a great idea, you could bring her to the wedding. That would be fun.''

A wedding date called Jen. No that in no way whatsoever would be fun. Andy wasn't calling her or ever taking this Jen out. She'd rather have a root canal done.

Andy spared a quick glance at Miranda who was sitting close to her, her posture rigid.

First their kiss and now Lily's constant matchmaking. It wasn't like Andy wanted to take anyone else on a date but Miranda. Lily knew that.

''Lily about Jen, I'm not going to call her so…'' Andy was interrupted by a loud sighing from Lily.

'' Just date her Andy. If you don't, you know what I see in your future, you move out of the city and back to Ohio or to your Mother's, to live with all the other aging lesbians. Your afternoons are spent baking hash brownies and hashish fudge for the town hall tea party; rehoming cats and knitting mittens for kittens, giving out love ferns and of course your nightlife will consist of watching porn called Bridget Jones Diaphragm and a silver white colored _rabbit_ named _her name…_ which will be the only thing you have a lasting relationship with….and your soon to be saggy untoned arms and hands will get carpal tunnel...

Andy air escaped loudly, hoarsed out outraged. ''Lily.'' Her rabbit was not called Miranda. It happened to match her hair color.

''Perpetual chastity doesn't suit you. Face it, Andy you are not one day dying between _her_ thighs. Call Jen. Ask her out.''

Andy had a feeling that this Jen has realistic thighs.

Miranda collarbone constricted. Lily here was mistaken. Andrea didn't own a pet rabbit. Cutting her dark blue eyes not wanting to really know whose thighs did Andy want to die between?

Andy breathed out a choke of mortification, her face red. Beetroot facial color.

Lily smiled weirdly on the screen held up, seeing the car interior. ''You're not alone in the car?''

Andy gave a long abashed look at Lily. ''No. I'm not.''

Looking right at Miranda who wouldn't look at her. Her eyes lowering and looking away to the traffic. ''Lily I have a date actually for the wedding. Someone very special to me.''

Lily looked funny at Andy on the screen. ''Who with?'' Not believing her.

Andy smiled warmly catching Roy's bemused eye. She was sort of not even asking her. ''Miranda.''

Now Andy made Miranda look at her. She had her full attention.

* * *

Andy sat with Miranda in the waiting room, loosening her top button on her black shirt, Miranda hadn't said a word to her. Nothing said to her even getting out of the car.

''So are we going to talk about it?'' Andy broached.

Miranda was doing a crossword with a pen. Andy had no idea she was an official member of Pen snobs of America. Miranda did nothing ever half measure, did she? No pencil to erase.

''It's Alba, two across.'' Andy offered her help with it. '' That one is a querulous. This one Sargasso.''

Stopping at Andy's help. Folding it over. ''Why did you do that?'' Miranda didn't mean The New York Times crossword, which she always did in pen. Not pencil.

''You were stuck so I decided to unstick you.'' Andy grinned, leaning her face closer.

''I don't want you to unstick me.'' Blue narrowing on Andy. '' What I want from you, is to tell me why you said to Lily you're taking me to the wedding.'' Miranda slowly wiped and put her glasses away in her purse.

''Because I am. You're my date.''

Opening her mouth and closing it. Miranda mouth thinned. Her eyes unreadable on Andy.

Andy thought it was really cute, her indignation at being told she's her wedding date.

''Excuse me Ma'am. This way.'' Looking at her chart, the nurse guided Miranda and Andy to an examination room.

 _Ma'am?_

Miranda icily looked at the nurse. She was not a Ma'am. Why was it that once you pass 35, which Miranda was, you automatically become a ''ma'am''? Prickly. Ma'am meant support hose, a girdle and a bad perm.

None of which she was wearing today.

She wasn't on a walker yet or about to start wearing hot pants and platforms and get Botox to avoid being called ''Ma'am.''

Andy's hand made her jolt at it placed on the small of her back.

Andy thought they'd entered a luxury suite suited to a hotel, private Upper East Side health care was amazing. Ignoring Miranda's pointed look to leave.

''Turn around.'' She hissed. Andrea was not seeing her naked.

Andy did so.

Slipping off her stilettos, her silky blouse and jacket she hung up, unzipping her slit skirt, Andy heard rustling as her eyes were to the wall, standing in her bra which she unhooked as Miranda peeled down her panties how could she forget to have her bikini line done. Wanted to look her best.

Staring down at herself. Stephen was right. Frumpy and now she was chubby again. Fat Miriam.

Recalling Andrea's revulsion at her fuller lactating breasts flopping about. Putting the gown on with a huff of self-conscious.

Her silver forelock falling over her eye.

''What if I don't want to go with you. On our date you're forcing me on.'' Shaking her head with disbelief at telling her, they were going out, to Lily's wedding. Who did Andrea think she was? Going around _leaning_ and kissing her and now this. Telling her they're going out. Just like that.

Miranda had half a mind to tell her to go _lean_ with _Jen._

Miranda and Andy weren't even a couple. Miranda didn't even know if a date with Andrea would be a good idea even.

Andrea worked for her, she made her bed and hand washed her bras.

Heard Andy sigh out a mumbled exasperated. ''C'mon, Miranda.''

She wasn't taking Miranda out for street lunch wagon food in Bushwick or Jamaica Avenue. Andy counted to ten backwards, grumbling was asking Miranda out to her face easier to be her wedding date.

''I'll go with you, if you tell me, why my kiss was so average to you.'' Since their kiss was such a run of the mill osculation and Andrea clearly had a busy life of getting between women's thighs.

Folding her arms defiantly. Waiting, for Andy's response. Hurt, that she hadn't felt it too.

How could she not feel it… _this_ and be immune to _it_ between them _. This thing_. Yes it was an attraction even though half the time Miranda and Andy bantered, Miranda wanted to disagree and lacerate her with her words. Admitting she did have an intense love/ hate for Andrea's gall at Runway.

Andrea was everything she use to not like in someone and wouldn't have abided or tolerated in any other assistant's except Andrea.

Then Paris happened.

Andrea beyond infuriated her many times even now, bested her, and cared about her and most of all just saw her. Saw her

Just her, not Miranda Priestly.

Not blinded by priceless couture and being the most powerful person in fashion. It was overwhelming that Andrea saw just her, underneath all the feared _dragon lady_ layers, Andy's eyes looked at her like she was somebody still worth looking at.

Her eyes. Those eyes. Miranda had never looked into eyes that seemed to know her so well. Read inside her.

Her Mother once said she'd meet someone one day who'd see her and love her, her Mom assured when she was upset by bullies. Almost hearing her voice soothing her. ''You're going to meet the one, your second half of your heart Miri and they will more perfect then those books you read. Just wait and see.''

Her Mother just didn't tell her, it wouldn't be a _he_.

It would be a pain in the ass brunette who charmed her with little things.

Not like Stephen. Andy was nothing like Stephen. Wasting five years with him. The absolute worst years of her life. The worst Christmas's the worst Birthdays, Anniversaries, New Year's brought in by tears and wishing she hadn't said _yes or I do_ , to Stephen. Lying beside him waking up every day, lonely with him by her side.

She'd tried lingerie and long weekends. Nothing made him happy with her.

Stephen's words. Frumpy. Frigid. Joking to a partner at a partner dinner she heard him saying how he'd be needing an exorcist to stay happily married to her.

Focusing on Andy in front of her.

''Miranda. Listen. I liked kissing you. You aren't just any kiss to me. Look, about that. I'm really sorry that I said that to you. I'm not sorry we kissed. We can just…let's start this morning over. Can we?''

Miranda saw Andy do a strange rewind motion with her long hands, it was actually incredibly cute.

Wait. Andrea liked kissing her. It wasn't pity or a mistake. Nigel was right. Andrea had feelings for her. She hadn't seen it at Runway.

'' Come with me to Lily's wedding?'' Begging with her dark eyes.

''Please just go to it with me, be my date? I can promise dancing and we'll have a little dinner and maybe some more kissing, have a little sex – Okay, okay, Miranda just wedding sex.'' Winking at her.

Andrea had to be kidding. Want Her? Andrea wanted to engage in sexual contact with her, looking like this. Having a baby. Her life unravelling. Treating Andrea terribly at Runway. Working for her and both of them living together.

Weighing out many pros and cons. Andrea's age. People thinking this was a midlife crisis rebound. A fling.

Page Six blog would crash. This didn't feel like just a fling, far from it to Miranda.

''Andrea you were born in 1983. I was an Editor at Runway then. Married and going to dinner parties and chairing The MOMA Board.''

Andy's brows rose up. ''So?''

''Miranda your older. I like that. Among many things I like about you. I promise you to care about everything.''

Miranda swallowed, her throat thickening, Andrea was serious about this.

''We're so different.''

That they were. Opposites. Andy shrugged at her in agreement. Like magnets that needed a flip.

Mildly scolded by Andy but lightly. ''Don't be an ageist Miranda. Just stop…stop thinking of the million reasons this won't work. Grasp onto one. Somehow despite our vast differences, I reeled and stumbled into you, I want to try what this is Miranda if you want to? Just say it. Do you want to start this?'' Andy's big brown eyes on hers.

'' Do you want to begin us.'' Andy waited for her answer.

''Yes. I'll go with you to the wedding. No sex.'' Holding Andy's eyes to hers. Her mouth dry. ''Not yet.''

''Even a little.'' Andy was expectant with her next words.

Miranda couldn't say it here. Like this. In a hospital gown.

''I'll answer your lovely kind question when I'm not in a gown with a draft.'' She'd have her panties on accepting this.

Sliding close to Miranda who was perched on the table, Andy brought her arms between her, caressing her arms. Sending a pleasurable frisson along Miranda's skin. ''I think you're crazy to want me. Why?'' Indicating herself.

Andy moved her head closer to Miranda's face. Miranda swallowed at Andrea's close proximity. ''Miranda are you kidding me. You're sexy and incredible to me.''

 _Sexy._ Was she?

''Didn't Stephen say that to you? Don't you see it, how I look at you.''

Andy frowned at Miranda shaking her heard about Stephen. Stephen was such a dickhead in Andy's opinion, taking her for granted and resenting her success.

''Why me?''

Andy's brown eyes meant this. ''I don't know. Could be the way you look at me. The way your mouth taste. Your nose.'' Andy leant forward, her breath in her face and in a surge kissed it.

Smiling at her, her eyes crinkling on Miranda, running her hand through her white hair.

''Your hair. Your shoulders. Your neck. Of course Miranda your sharp mind and tongue.'' Andy's lips lingering playfully along her jaw making Miranda's breath hitch.

''Saying cerulean when it is just blue to me. Despising me saying _stuff._ I happen to like smart women. No airhead dummies for me. You stimulate my brain.''

''Do I Andrea?''

Miranda eyes sparkled at her like she was sometimes such a smartass. An adorable beautiful infuriating smartass.

Andy's word of 'cerulean' making her face flush, that day she was so horrid to Andy. Making her feel small and insignificant during the run through.

''I'm sorry.'' Andy lingered on her mouth. ''For?''

''Never saying thank you. Never being nice at Runway.''

''Hey. That's alright. You can make it up to me.'' Pressing her mouth against Miranda's ear who whimpered.

''Also I have to say, that day when I saw you without your top on that cemented it…you took off your bra. I was hooked. I'm sorry I stared at your…your nipples, but they're really nice to stare at.''

Miranda had never received a compliment like that before or ever. Forming a blush.

Stroking Andy's toned arm, looking unsure at her. ''Andy I'm not easy to be with. You work for me. I'm a bitch most days…'' Andy agreed with her. That she was.

''I'm having Stephen's child. I'm still married to him, we haven't even divorced yet.''

''Doesn't matter. I want to be here. I heard what you said to Stephen. I want this. I do. This is a good thing. Having a baby with you… I hope it's is like you, a girl with blue eyes or a boy with blue eyes or any colour eyes. Can I?'' Andy touched her stomach gently.

Feeling Andy's warm hands that slid to her stomach. Linking hers over Andy's, clasping them.

Blue eyes asking her silently, if she was sure. Taking all of this on. ''I warn you Miranda Priestly, I'm all in for life.''

Miranda's mouth twitched close to hers. ''Are you Andrea.''

''I have a few demands of you.'' Andy's corners of her mouth were traced tenderly by Miranda's fingers.

''Oh what are they?'' Miranda demanded, her smooth brow arched at Andy curious as to what they might be. Running her fingers grazing Andy's face.

''First that you stop, I can see you overthinking that brilliant Priestly mind, just let me be here for you and I have a sole possession of a remote control. That's very important in starting this relationship. Sports Section NY Times. Mine. You use a pencil once on Sunday's puzzle. I get to teach you poker. You let me kiss you again and show you how much I mean it.''

Pulling Andrea close by her shirt collar. ''Is that all.'' Her head rubbed against Andy's shirt neck.

''One thing never call me your bad little pony.'' Miranda honestly didn't want to know. Andrea was coltish though.

''Andrea. One thing. Is Lily and Sajit taking care of your pet rabbit?''

Before Andy could explain what Lily meant, that she didn't own a furry rabbit per se, Dr Wilson with a nurse opened the door to greet Ms Priestly.

''Good Morning are you ready to see your baby?''

''Yeah we're ready.''

Andy's hand was clasped in hers as both heard it, a heartbeat with Miranda and her in awe. Blue eyes on hers. ''More than ready.''

Author's Note: Thank you a billion for all reviews. I've been so busy with work and volunteering. My favorite past time being sleeping. Only Sleeping. Shucks it would be without a Miranda of my very own. Mlgummer wow I love your work immensely, my humble gratitude. Evilangel26 thank you as always for your review. Jh728 you always make me smile. Noddybobble , love your stories just as much. Ali, glad you still love this. Guest, thank you, there will be much more soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Roy didn't say anything about his two passengers who he saw through his mirror were now getting along on far better intimate terms than an few hours ago, all looked forgiven to him.

Andy Sachs was a dragon charmer.

By Miranda's eyes sparkling with Andy's hand placed on her back, guiding her to the car. Shown it, Roy beamed, looking delighted at the sonogram, which Miranda still held in her clasped hand.

Andy grinned at it. Still amazed at hearing and seeing it on the screen.

Catching Andy's eye as he saw a kiss given to Miranda as he pulled out into traffic, driving midtown.

Pressing the divider up for them, Roy just did his job, chauffeuring Miranda and Andy to Runway not having any idea what was going on in the climate controlled backseat.

Stephen never did this and Jimmy wouldn't dare as Andy just slid her mouth to hers, giving her that kiss she promised her in the examining room, combing her fingers through white hair, only Miranda made white hair sexy.

Andy brushed at her signature white forelock.

Softly grazing her lips to hers, teasing the corners of her mouth as Andy led her and began kissing Miranda more with her lips and tongue, who returned it deeply and only last night and now had never been kissed like this before, their mouths seemed to belong to one another. It was wonderful.

Miranda had said no sex but this kiss from Andy was like being made love to. Groaning with growing pleasure, brushing Andy's long fingers to her curves, pressing her hands over Andy's own palms guiding them along as Andy stroked her. Feeling the energy and passion between their two bodies which was intense and surging.

Desperate and urgent at Andrea. ''Please…I…I need.'' Miranda arched up as her mouth parted at feeling Andy's lips trailing her neck.

Hiking her skirt up a little, Miranda did not have quickies in limos on a leather backseat. When she was pregnant with the twins before, she didn't want to be touched by Jimmy. Ever. Her cravings were manageable for a few months. Just not that time when she demanded chocolate brownie fudge ice cream at 3am. Jimmy brought her chocolate chip instead.

He slept on the couch for a week for that.

Hoping Andrea didn't talk dirty which she abhorred or grunted air through her nose like Stephen did. She thought he had a sinus attack when he came.

Both maneuverering in the cramped space, trying to divest herself of her black skirt hugging her curvaceous hips and Andy was trying to rid herself of her button down jeans.

Miranda never did this. With either husband. Hoping she wasn't compared to Nat. Nat probably didn't have such chunky thighs.

''You feel so good.'' Andy murmured against her, gently nudging Miranda's legs more apart, as she eased between them, pushed down onto the leather underneath her lace panties as she saw Andy had shoved down her black jeans as Miranda saw Andy's legs were like a race horse and her perfect yoga bum she'd admired at breakfast was bare.

Running her manicured nails down a taunt ass cheek. Not knowing where to begin and where of Andrea to kiss and touch first since Miranda had never had sex in a town car in moving Manhattan traffic before.

Oh god, Andrea was going to think she was wanton and easy.

Miranda was hardly a bit of slut, she also always did this in a bed. Once or twice in an Intercontinental hotel suite when Stephen joined her in London but not at noon on a Tuesday with Roy driving.

Unclasping her own bra with another moan elicited.

Andrea's jaw was softer not scratchy on her but defined, as she ran her open mouth, raking her teeth along Andy's skin.

Her knee brushed Andy's core who responded with a shudder, Miranda knew Andrea anatomically didn't exactly stick out for her, which was nice, not having that poking into her between her legs, giving another gasp into Miranda's mouth as ivory fingers explored Andy's toned abs, so Andrea was ticklish as she ran another finger along muscle, straddled now by Andy who pressed into her, Miranda's felt how her soft breasts and peaked nipples brushed to the hard pebbled ones of Andrea's, her shirt loose hanging over her shoulders.

Hearing Andy's moan at her touch, her open eyes looking at her with sheer wonder. Andrea really wanted her.

Miranda met Andy's deep long hard kisses with soft light ones, nibbling and sucking at her firm lips, using her moist tongue, Miranda placed light soft licks along Andy's top lip then nibbling and pulling on her bottom lip between her teeth, making her tongue connect to Andy's.

It was like pins and needles on her tongue and coming home for Miranda. Also her mother was right, this was tingles and all.

Felt Andy's warm fingers on the front of her lacy underwear, peeling them down off her.

Caressing her, Andy felt it happen under her hand. A kick. Pulling her mouth away from Miranda's mouth in surprise.

Her blue eyes blinking open at Andy. ''What. What is it?'' Andrea smiled unsurely back at her. ''I think the babies want us to wait.''

''I think she and he are protecting your virtue.'' Earning a peal of rich chuckling from Miranda. It was so light and real to Andy who joined in.

Andy bent to Miranda's stomach. Felt a small movement again. ''Hey stay in there longer little ones. My little bumble bee-tuna mouse's.''

Bumble bee- tuna mice. Miranda repeated. Baby names for them already, as Miranda's blue eyes rolled but lit with warmth on the brunette transfixed at her bump.

Andy's was now sporting Miranda's shade of Dior lipstick and had her pants half down her ankles, both of them looking astrew from making out in a backseat of a Mercedes feeling her babies kick inside her once again.

''Wow.'' Andy murmured out loud. Miranda watched her with soft blue eyes as she wriggled her skirt up and on. Staring at herself in her compact, in mute astonishment.

She'd tell Roy to circle the park. Starting by fixing her makeup and then her hair.

''Andrea perhaps talk to them with your jeans on.'' Andy blushed sheepishly.

Slipping on her jeans as she watched Miranda reapply her lipstick. ''So first time almost in a town car Mir?'' Andy gave Miranda a look of a roguish glint in her eyes, waggling her brows suggestively which made Miranda nuzzle her cheek with her distinguished nose.

''Perhaps.'' Giving Andy a slow seductive smile.

''So since we're going to Lily's wedding tomorrow and you and the twins are coming home with me to Thanksgiving on Thursday. I need you to do something else for me?''

Miranda was settled closer to Andy's side, stroking Andy's arm which had wrapped around her, not seen by pedestrians in tinted windows. ''Anything.'' She meant that.

''You told me you don't like surprises but just please try to pretend to be really surprised by where we're going to and really thank Emily especially for me.''

Miranda's eyes told her, she knew all about it. ''My baby shower.''

Andy blinked at this, surprised Miranda knew. '' How did you know?''

Miranda quirked a mischievous smile at her Andrea. ''Andrea I have my ways.''

Andy leaned her face more into Miranda's conspiringly. ''Oh you do, do you Ms Priestly.''

Pressing the divider down. ''Don't worry Roy we're decent.'' Andy informed. Roy pretended he hadn't heard a word, stalled in traffic.

* * *

Emily exhaled with relief, Miranda was enjoying herself, and she looked radiant today and to Emily's astonishment was genuinely surprised and touched by it.

Emily being Emily scoffed at the praise.

She'd ignored Andrea's thumbs up. Good Andrea hadn't clued Miranda in about this surprise baby shower for her, she'd kept her big Midwestern mouth clamped shut.

The caterers were amazing, the Runway staff were all attending.

Serena kept assuring her last night as she kept muttering while changing out of her clothes for bed, going over her lists of things to do, flossing and brushing her teeth and second guessing about did she arrange the best caterers in the city and the cake maybe it needed a smoother ganache. No it needed a raspberry coulis or vanilla buttercream. What if the words were wrong on the cake? She should call them right now at 11:45 tonight to show her.

What if Miranda hated this, and she was fired for doing it?

She'd make Andrea feel awful and guilty if she was. Everyone at Runway knew Andrea could calm and soothe the dragon.

It was truly bizarre what Nigel thought and shared with her about Andy with Miranda, over café au lait in the little kitchenette yesterday, Nigel filled Emily in that the big boned Ohioan was crazy about Miranda.

Albeit their conference calls over nipples was unusual and personal.

Emily held her mug to her wide open mouth, hearing this. Told by Nigel, she was catching flies. ''Andrea wants to snog and shag Miranda. Wot?'' Emily said with her plummy accent raising in apt shock.

Paul spooned sugar into his black coffee and thought it was crazy along with Lucia who thought it was a joke, _Andréa_ with Miranda, the fashion polyblend disaster who put Testino on hold for ten minutes in her first week as Lucia snidely was sipping her peppermint tea.

Jocelyn agreed with Nigel that simply dressed in frumpy cardigans once, Andrea Sachs was very much in love with Miranda.

She'd seen it between them. Who could miss it at the office? Were both so blind?

''Andy and Miranda do you think they'll start dating in public?'' Jocelyn mused excited.

What?! Date. Them. Emily knew Miranda wanted to fire Andrea over Paris and that Andrea loathed fashion and Miranda's world. Andrea didn't even know who Miranda was that day of the interview. That ignorant brown eyed cow irritated Miranda all the time. No. They were not together.

No she knew they did not date and cohabitate. They just happened lived together at the townhouse.

Miranda was still furious and punishing Andy over the room service bill, Andrea incurred.

Her bialy and onion bagel chewing colleague who moaned when she ate lunch at her desk, slurping down Sheng Wang hand pulled noodles and read boring political and sports sections of NY Times and never once read Runway, that was obvious by her clothes choices, was not with Miranda.

Andrea was just her housekeeper.

''Didn't you see _it_ when Andy worked with you, Emily?'' Emily sputtered out indignant and defensive. ''See what?'' This was like in Upper school, missing something right in front of her.

Jocelyn smiled at Emily's bewilderment. ''It was obvious the way they look at one another. Intense. I saw it Nigel. Lots of times.''

Emily narrowed her eyes on Jocelyn seeing this imaginary thing before her. Like hell. Jocelyn could barely pick out accessories for each issue.

Jocelyn also insisted in full agreement with their Creative Director that Andy definitely was head over heels for Runway's pregnant dragon, bringing her lemon ice this week, she went fifteen blocks for it and was proclaiming smugly over her decaf that the cerulean dressing down was foreplay. Miranda was playing hard to get.

Jocelyn griped she can't even get a guy to hold a door open for her and here Miranda has Andrea.

Sure, Andrea was really a Mr Darcy. Emily snorted.

''It was obvious. Miranda saying _Andréa_ like that and letting her ride in the elevator with her.''

One chic golden highlights clacker joined in during coffee with surprise that Andrea was a lesbian. She loved that food. Maybe Andy could give her a recipe for Tabbouleh.

''Do you think they've done it here?'' Jocelyn wondered. ''Miranda's desk.'' Emily sputtered at that idea. She'd windexed that glass desk every morning.

Miranda's sex life was not office topics to discuss. Grateful Miranda was off today. Miranda would have their heads on a chopping block if she heard them talk about her sex life so freely.

Placing her mug in the dishwasher loudly, Emily insisted the coffee machine was laced with hallucinogenic fluids they'd consumed.

Going back to work, quite adamant she saw nothing of the sort at her desk. Insisting over her shoulder, Miranda and Andrea were not involved and that both Andrea and Miranda kept their clothes on, always near her.

Also in Paris both were not sleeping together as Jocelyn mused out loud.

Maybe Jocelyn should take out a subscription of Diva since she was so curious about Miranda and Andrea's fictional love life.

Besides Andrea wasn't a lesbian or bi, she once lived with a shaggy haired chef named Nate who baked for her. Clearly Nate had made her enormous on sugar and buttercream frosting.

It all went to her oversized elephantine ass.

Nate was brawny and broad shouldered and had a stubble, he called her _''tiger''_ on the phone. Miranda's shoulders were milky and delicate. Andrea's weight might crush her if they hug ever.

She was very busy and had a baby shower to plan and take care of. Not musing on the unbelievable. Emily glanced at the Outlook diary on her computer. Her thoughts running back to Andrea and Miranda.

Yes she did see how both watched each other often, she did notice that.

Emily did see on that day, when Nigel made over Andy how Miranda was staring at Andy in those Chanel boots.

Nigel made the redhead glare poisonously at him. ''Just watch them together Em. You'll see it.''

Snippily answering the phone. ''Miranda Priestly's office.'' Giving Nigel a hand gesture in Miranda free zone.

Last night at her apartment, Emily with Serena had hand filled and arranged every party favour. She'd hand cut all the baby booties out herself with Serena's help.

Serena sighed as Emily started it. The worry and procrastinating.

Serena shook her head, telling Emily over again that everything was fine and ordered, Emily still worried as she was pulling her duvet down with a yank as Serena saw Emily just needed to relax tonight, silenced with a kiss as Serena sunk into bed with her.

Looking at Serena it was a Monday night they did this on Fridays.

Emily saw Serena had turned her phone off. No interruptions were happening tonight for them.

''Meu pulso please stop fretting.'' Serena's long fingers lifted Emily's nightgown up and over her head and with a tiny smirk at making _her ruiva linda_ moan and stop thinking about the baby shower.

For once. It had been on Emily's mind for weeks now.

Serena gave a few slow open mouth licks running along her thigh that made Emily hope her neighbours were deaf, reassuring her redhead that Miranda would appreciate everything she'd planned and arranged.

Still grasping Serena's golden hair, panting and slick from sex, Emily smiled warmly at her live in lover that nobody at Runway knew about.

Serena and her, were quite a pair. An odd couple.

Serena left dishes in the sink, sung in the shower, mainly bad pop songs and made Emily chat on her IPad to meet her entire family, waving to the screen of ten people all staring at her then all began talking at once to Ser's Menina Inglesa. There was Serena sweetly texting Emily every evening if she was late, she was the one that said I love you out loud to her first.

Serena was warm and funny and said the wrong words for things adorably though, made her eat, even carbs and made her realise how she felt about her when she came by when Emily was down with the flu, just to see if she was okay and thoughtfully brought get well goodies and stayed over.

Serena even went to three stores to find Tesco teabags. For her. Bless Serena.

Through lozenges and lemon tea and scrunched up tissues about how homesick she was and a carton of chicken soup made by a Korean deli and one silly Rom Com on cable, Emily saw Serena really cared about her.

It just started from that. Emily didn't even own flannel. Sheets or shirts.

''Do you think Andrea's attracted to Miranda?'' Serena stopped kissing Emily's freckles.

''Andy likes Miranda?'' Serena said with real surprise on her face.

''She wants intercourse with her?'' Serena stared, this was news to her, and yes Serena had seen how many times, Andrea's eyes never left Miranda at Runway months ago.

Andrea was beautiful and Miranda had such bad luck with all her husbands and now with both of them living with each other. It must have just happened like her and Emily did.

That explained a lot to Serena. Good for Andy if she tamed the dragon.

Hit with a pillow by Emily. ''No. I do not want to think of Andrea and Miranda and sex.'' Emily vowed she would not ever think of them being carnal.

Emily saw in her mirror her face go from Alex Fergusson red to just normal raspberry, Serena was lucky to have lovely golden skin that didn't resemble a lobster's, when blushing or embarrassed.

This was bad as when Serena asked if she was celibe. Celibate. She like an idiot thought Serena was asking when she last had sex, had said it had been a while if she was honest.

Serena had meant was she single.

Serena loved it when Emily blushed. Her prim prickly English rose.

Emily mulled this over out loud. '' I think she does like Miranda… it's just I've seen them watch each other … but it's ridiculous I know.'' Emily leaned up on her elbows more.

''They're entirely mismatched. Unsuitably.'' Andrea didn't even like fashion much. What did they have in common?

''It must be a nightmare living together at the townhouse, them, habitat together.'' Emily couldn't picture it. Buying salad bowls.

''Now I believe you promised me a pedicure.'' Emily teased Serena who smiled at this. ''As you wish. Meu Coração.''

Emily eyes crinkled at Serena quoting one of her favourite film lines from Wesley to Buttercup. She really had to buy a book on Portuguese.

Emily snorted into her pillow. ''Can you imagine Andrea painting Miranda's toes or being like this. Like we are?''

Leaning over and kissing Serena who shook her head, her blue/green eyes warming on Emily, getting nail polish out of the night table, being careful not to get it on their sheets, doubting anybody even Miranda could be as lucky as her with Emily.

Beginning to paint her redhead's toes with a small kiss first on her lower leg.

* * *

Serena squeezed her red's arm lightly and discreetly, here at the party. Watching the many gifts being unwrapped, many designers' had heard of Miranda expecting.

Andy never knew Chanel could make suits that tiny. The kids were going to be Imelda Marcos of designer clothes before being born yet.

Andy hid her dislike as Louis-Arnault de Neuvillette was attending as he kissed Miranda's cheek and the other, lingering in a warm greeting. Louie didn't see Andy's eyes on his hand on Miranda's waist.

''You look radiant Miranda. I would love for you to have dinner with me tonight with Nigel.''

The cake was being brought in by a shaggy curly haired guy with a white chef's smock and another pastry chef. It was magnificent, designed with every known designer featured in Runway and each were good friends with Miranda with their signature logos and mannequins of their known dresses all around a stroller.

Andy saw him first. Her brown eyes wide at Nate being here, why was he at the baby shower.

''Nat.'' Andy said as Miranda looked up.

Miranda looked at who Andy was staring right at.

That was Nat…Natalie. Andy's Natalie. Her Ex. The mousy girl with bangs in a baking smock.

Nate turned his head and saw her with short hair now, Andy cut it, greeting her with surprise in his dark eyes. ''Andy?''

''Nate what are you doing here?'' Andy asked him truly not expecting him here. She thought he was in Boston.

''Tiger, I designed the cake. I'm back in the city. I was going to call you this weekend. See you again.''

Andy took Nate's arm. ''Nate I'm with someone.''

Miranda stared at him.

He was Andrea's Nat.

''Yes I would love to have dinner with you Louis-Arnault. Tonight would be lovely.'' Accepting his invitation graciously. Andrea's Nat was a hunk and also male. A tall broad shoulder male without chunky thighs.

Following both with her alert blue eyes on them as Nate and Andy stepped away to talk.

Emily had done what Nigel suggested and saw it with her own eyes. At this baby shower, very subtly seen it lingering between Andy and Miranda, bollocks Nigel was right _they were a couple._


	14. Chapter 14

''This is new.'' Ruffling her shorn hair under his fingers as Nate let her go from his hug. His large hands fell on her back familiarly.

''New do. Compliments of Miranda's twins.'' Andy shared, her face showed genuine surprise at him being here.

''It's great to see you.'' Nate smiled at her warmly. He missed her. Going to Boston without Andy opened his eyes to who he left behind.

Hearing Andy say she was with somebody made Nate wonder. Was it casual or serious? A rebound? He wanted to try them again.

''So Andy who is it? You're new somebody?'' Nate wanted to know. Who took his place.

Miranda's eyes narrowed at him, hugging her, she watched him intently with Andy. Touching her hair. ''They're just talking. Miranda.'' Nigel quietly consoled.

Miranda knew that. Stilling rigid at his hands on her Andrea's back.

''Just trust in Six.''

Nigel stared at his friend who was clutching her glass in her manicured hand and swallowing her drink of sparkling water in one whole gulp.

Nigel winced. All they needed now at this baby shower was Irv wanting to touch Miranda's bump.

Trust in Six. Why did Nigel call her that always? A numeral. She really wanted to trust in her. In everything.

There was a tall chef in her way of actually doing that.

Nat was broad shouldered and rugged and he had a smouldering smile and stubble. Or as Jocelyn gushed. ''Who's the hunky?''

Paul blabbed over mini quiches that hunky was Andy's ex. Nigel had filled him in over canapes.

Lucia thought this baby shower was great. Better than soaps on Dish.

Jocelynn stared at them, grousing over bites of salmon on crostini, at why was Andy's love life so exciting compared to hers. First Andy had him then now Miranda.

All she did was stay home and read Austen and flirt with her doorman. Watching Miranda watching Andy. Wait was Miranda the other woman. That and she was with Stephen's baby and still married to Stephen who none of them liked.

Jocelyn and her colleagues could go for years on this.

They all stood at the buffet, watching Miranda just watching him with Andy, knowing that look Miranda gave to them daily. It was a warning to Mr Hunky to gird his loins.

In five minutes, Andrea was going to turn around and leave her and say she was not worth it and go away with him, her shaggy haired hunk who looked like he could be given a Swiss army knife and go survive in the wilderness and build Andrea a cabin.

Andrea suggested they start this but what exactly was this?

It felt like love to her…Miranda shook that thought away. Love. She'd never been very lucky with that.

Not with her first husband. Not with Stephen.

Andrea might just want this for a month. Attracted to her money and power.

Moving closer, towards both Andy and him as a few guests blocked her way, talking about the baby. One clacker nervously began asking about her names picked out.

They didn't know about her having twins. Only Andrea knew.

''So you're with Miranda now, aren't you?'' Nate saw her, she was watching him talking with Andy.

Nate waved at her.

Giving a smile over to them, Nate remembered Andy told him about it once. Her smile. Remembering Andy telling him about it, how she got the glacial force of it about a stupid blue belt and Andy getting subjugated for saying to call her just Andy and the word 'stuff.'

Her icy smile at him, was like a crocodile emerging, or resembling something cold blooded or reptile and it was in full force displayed on him.

Beautiful without question but brrrr, even at this distance. She was cold, scrape the frost off type of woman.

He'd only seen her once before, when he went to surprise Andy at a shoot in the park, he got off early from Bubby's and came up and saw how Andy's dragon lady boss watched her.

Observing the silver haired lady who made Andy's work days hell, just staring at his live in girlfriend.

She'd made their love life non-existent. She was watching _his tiger_ and Miranda wasn't anything like he imagined.

Nate envisioned someone older but not anything like her.

They didn't touch or do anything untoward but Nate saw it. Andy just being close to her.

Starting to rain, the models and crew scrambling under the trees, Nate saw the way they stood with an umbrella together. Nate just knew.

Blinking out of his thoughts from that day he saw them, at Andy's candid answer.

''I am with Miranda. Nate. We're living together. Yes I'm working for her still.''

Nate smile faded on Andy, brushing her toned arm with his fingers. ''So I guess calling you and picking up how we left this, is not a good idea?''

Andy mutely, shook her head. ''No Nate.'' She didn't want to hurt him but she had to. Miranda and she were just starting this. '' I love Miranda.'' Holding his sad eyes in hers.

Nate swallowed at Andy's words. She won. Got Andy.

Nate looked at her brown eyes that he woke up to for two years. He should be angry but he lost Andy to her, before now, little by little, every day when Andy was at Runway and near her and over the phone even if it was just calls over crazy errands for the dragon lady.

Like during dinner or in bed. Miranda's ringtone. Watching a film or out on a date or doing the twins homework till three in the morning. Andy had her boss from hell, Miranda there with them.

Andy if she didn't want it to be that way, Miranda between them, she could've quit.

Andy didn't. She wouldn't.

''We weren't together when you and I were. Just so you know. Nate. I never cheated on you.'' Andy trailed off at Nate looking away from her, now out at the view of the city skyline. His hand still resting on her back. She use to snuggle into his arms once for any reason.

''I wouldn't do that to you.'' Andy said.

''I know that.'' Nate gruffly spoke. Andy would never cheat. Still looking at the view and not at her.

''Nate say something. Do you hate me?'' Andy's face was worried. Nate was so quiet.

'' No I don't hate you Andy. I couldn't. It's funny. I was right about the call you take. When you started working for her. The way you talked about her. She really pissed you off sometimes.'' Nate's eyes crinkled at that.

He'd never seen Andy get so riled about somebody before. Miranda turned Andy's world upside down.

'' I heard it in your voice start to happen. I didn't want it to but it did. She really got under your skin didn't she? Then I saw it. ''

Andy looked at Nate strangely. He saw _what_ exactly. Nothing happened with Miranda before. ''You saw what Nate?''

''Both of you at the shoot in the park. How you both looked together in the rain.''

Andy knew immediately when he meant. Her brown eyes showed true surprise that Nate saw them that day. He never told her this.

Desperately sorry for hurting Nate who she lived with and woke up with for years. ''Nate I didn't know you saw us.''

That was the day, Andy knew she was a goner for Miranda.

 _Holding an umbrella huddled, taking the curb, Andy was splashed and soaked, drenched by NY traffic, with an umbrella held up by her shielding Miranda rushing with her to Roy pulling in with the car. Andy brushed a little against her on the sidewalk._

 _Felt Miranda's fingers on her wet arm._

'' _Andrea you're soaked and shivering.'' Telling her, that she was shivering by Miranda and being touched by her, made Andy freeze, seeing her snowy haired boss retract her fingers from Andy's wet skin. Her mouth thinning on Andy's widening eyes._

 _Andy was lashed by the rain. Was she shivering from the cold rain or from Miranda's fingers on her?_

 _Andy had a feeling it wasn't the rain._

 _Feeling things she'd never felt before. Never with Nate._

 _Roy opened the door for Miranda quickly as she slipped in. Andy however was just standing there, her dark hair plastered to her face._

'' _Andrea. Are you planning to swim to the office or taking water samples for the city?''_

 _Miranda Priestly couldn't be teasing her, could she? Andy blinked dumbly. The rain slicking her face. Miranda Priestly didn't tease. She tore Andy apart daily._

 _Andy quickly obeyed her mercurial boss, wordlessly and soaked through, Andy got in beside her._

 _Ignoring how she felt about Miranda's fingers on her._

 _Likening it to two things. She was branded by those fingers. Miranda's. Nobody warned her about thunderbolts._

 _Andy was ignored in the car by Miranda._

 _Emily was at the office, barely glanced at, she treated Andy like she was a drenched stray that brought puddles and mud in with her. Here, Andy was really starting to like snarky Emily lately._

 _Emily had even stopped ignoring her. They were never going to be going out and gabbing over Cosmos but Emily stopped glaring at her and let her go for lunch for an extra five minutes yesterday._

 _Miranda strided into her office. Pristine and unsqueaky._

 _Even rain didn't muss her up._

'' _Emily. I do not want to hear Andrea squishing around like she's wearing galoshes all afternoon. That's all.''_

 _Emily cut her eyes at Andy, exasperated as usual. ''Miranda told you to dry off.''_

 _Staring down at herself. That would be a feat. Nothing on Andy was dry. Her clothes sticking to her skin._

 _Maybe Nigel had a hairdryer? Or a tumble dryer to climb into._

 _Andy squeaked, on the immaculate carpet, she had to trade her heels in for her other shoes today._

 _They'd been dubbed by Nigel, vile. They were not that bad._

 _Teased him she had tons more and not bought from the ugly shoe corner._

 _Opening her desk drawer to her gym bag. Finding them, Andy usually wore them secretly doing coffee runs but never near Miranda._

 _Andy looked at them in horror. Miranda was going to fire her. Slipping them on quickly. Her Nikes would probably make Miranda blind or have an apoplexy._

 _Neon reflective._

 _Andy sneezed._

'' _Emily.''_

 _Emily saw them on her and shot Andy a look of was she certifiable. Andy was not Steve Jobs. ''Don't you dare.'' Emily hissed lowly at Andy who went to enter Miranda's office in them._

'' _Sit. Just Stay. '' Andy shrugged offended, she was not a retriever. Sitting down. Honestly she wasn't going to flood Miranda's office. Maybe drip in it._

 _She'd be in so fast. Miranda would never see her feet._

 _Looking over Emily's shoulder at the downpour against the glass. Hoping Miranda didn't want coffee now. To go out in that Andy looked apprehensive._

 _Knowing Miranda, she'd be sent out to get her coffee between hail and squalls._

 _Emily went in Miranda's office and brought them out. Handed them to Andy, one of Miranda's warm towels with a low growl of don't let this go to your head._

 _Andy wouldn't._

'' _Miranda obviously doesn't want you dripping on her.'' Emily exclaimed out._

 _Andy towelled her hair and arms. Emily shook her head disdainfully at the chirpy brunette, it was like watching Patricia shaking her fur from a walk._

 _Leaving Andy to dry off. Emily went to Nigel's office._

 _Pulling off over head, her wet shirt to reveal her ribbed tank top, maybe she could risk wearing her t-shirt in her bag with her slacks. Nigel might give her break and loan Andy a blazer from the Closet that probably cost thousands because it's stitching was done by hand._

 _It was that or a lumpy sweatshirt in her gym bag. Was Miranda a big hockey fan?_

 _The tank clung wet to her. See through as it was pulled off, she couldn't leave the desk with Emily gone. Andy bit her lip, just in her sports bra, reaching for the bag to put the sweatshirt Miranda would skin her for wearing near her._

 _Clearing a throat made Andy turn, meeting blue eyes. Hello thunderbolts city again._

'' _Here.''_

 _Holding it out._

 _Andy took it. Her eyes never leaving Miranda's._

 _Pulling it on. Both were silent in each other's space, looking away at the rain hitting the glass. ''I like the rain.'' Andy said to her._

 _Wanting to groan. Could she be more inane around her? Repeating in her head, 'I like the rain'. Andy winced at herself. What was it about her? Around Miranda, Andy never said anything right. Ever._

 _She sounded like the biggest idiot on the planet. I like the rain to Miranda?_

 _Miranda seemed to have not heard her. '' Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands.''_

'' _Cummings.'' Andy was impressed and surprised by her words._

 _Taking this the wrong way. Miranda bristled. ''I do know more than just about hemlines and fashion Andrea.''_

 _Of course she knew Miranda knew stuff-things. She was smart, and magnificent and she was so not like anyone Andy had ever met before...her thoughts on Miranda being many things, thudding to a sudden halt._

 _Miranda was also touching her. Oh god._

 _What was Miranda doing? Tensing as Miranda's fingers ran slowly along and brushed at the jacket, shaping it to Andy. Smoothing it along the contours of her sides._

 _It hung well._

 _Andy swallowed at her fingers caressing the fabric, seeing her blue eyes connecting to hers. Held. Like in the rain._

 _Almost daring her to speak first._

 _Starting to babble. A Sachs trait that Andy inherited and was guilty of._

'' _I like Cummings and other stuf-literature. '' wincing she almost said it in front of her. Their word._

 _Miranda brow rose. ''Oh I suppose a minor in what was it, Elizabethan poetry had you reading stuff.''_

 _Andy stared. Miranda did read her resume._

 _Eyes sparkling on the damp brunette._

 _Andy almost grinned at her boss standing here having a conversation. She wasn't so bad like this, with her._

'' _Yeah that and my major in Journalism with Comparative Lit and Pre-med had me living at the library.''_

 _Miranda fixed the collar. Andy held her breath at feeling her so close. Fingers on her nape._

 _''Yet here you are. Poor you no time for any fun.''_

'' _Oh I had fun. I created want ads for classics I put them in the Daily Northwestern.''_

 _Miranda was listening. Andy almost jumped at Miranda caressing her shoulder that she brushed. ''Explain?''_

'' _A popular one, Dr Zhivago but if he was placing a want ad it could get depressing fast, tragic doctor seeks likeminded playmate to snowshoe through Eurasia with. I reread it every year. I guess I keep hoping that one time, Lara and Yuri will get together again. In springtime, preferably. And wear shorts and tan…smile and maybe learn to snorkel and don't get me started on the want ad of Mr Rochester…crazy wife…or Florentino Arizi's for instance that would be tough…''_

'' _You talk a lot.'' Cut off curtly by Miranda who drew her brows together at Andy's words._

 _Andy quickly grew silent and pensive. Sputtering out. ''Sorry.'' Biting her lip, pressing them together. Great she'd annoyed Miranda again._

'' _I didn't say I disliked it.'' Miranda softly spoke to her._

'' _You don't. I know I'm not supposed to talk to you. Emily told me the rules. Concerning you. What not to do.''_

 _Miranda's face was tensing at Andy's words. ''Rules. What rules?''_

 _Andy's mouth hung open in disbelief. ''All of your rules. There's the not asking you anything ever rule. Don't you know about them. Miranda?''_

 _Crap, she just broke that one._

'' _Tell me them.'' Miranda demanded. Reminding her of days at school. When she was teased. For her glasses, her clothes or that she hadn't kissed a boy yet._

 _If her staff were laughing at her._

 _Andy started listing them on her hand as Miranda's eyes cooled._

 _Miranda's mouth twitched at Andy telling her number eight._

 _Looking at Andrea closely, the poor lovely thing believed them. She was imbued with being so talkative and her charm was gratingly infectious which wrapped around Miranda like the warmest scarf._

 _This girl was like being hit with a bolt of warmth that made Miranda almost smile at her. Like it or not. It did that to her. It eased down her walls and defences. Trying and almost failing at being cool as ice to Andrea._

 _Looking into her brown eyes that were gentle and quite like gold honey and dark chocolate and Miranda quite liked dark chocolate._

'' _Andrea do something for me.'' About to suggest to Andrea to ignore these rules she didn't make. Emily told her to follow these ridiculous rules. Nobody could._

 _She was not that anal or like that. Not in anyway._

 _Andy swallowed at her warm ivory palms now on her lapels. Almost murmuring out to Miranda. ''Anything.'' Andy was only able to just mutely nod at her. Having no words at Miranda's fingers buttoning her jacket. Frowning they were standing really close._

 _Almost like...if she bent her head to Miranda's...their lips might maybe meet. What would that be like kissing her? Andy jolted back at that thought._

 _Shivering at Miranda's thumb brushing on her clavicle, holding her necklace._

 _Examining the necklace that Andy wore, between her fingers, on the chain was a key from Giving Keys, reading a name on it. Ethan._

 _Miranda saw it. Andrea tremble from her, she was like everybody else here, scared of her. Just like in the rain. She saw it, Andrea didn't like her. That was obvious._

 _Didn't she see she was human? She was trying to be nice to Andrea today, with the towels and giving this blazer._

 _Just because she didn't go to college or have gift of charming everybody with that goofy big smile. Andrea, was just like those girls in school once to her, looking down on her and if Andrea Sachs thought she was vapid being in fashion, this Ohioan had a lot to learn that things don't come easy or handed to you because of pretty eyes or wholesome smiles._

 _Realising her hands were on Andrea's front. Moving them away from her second assistant quickly._

 _Following Miranda's eyes down still holding hers. ''Lose those.'' Eyeing the trash can._

 _Blushing down, bright red at her footwear. ''Oh…Sure.''_

 _Striding back to her office._

 _Andy watched the back of her and exhaled out sinking down into her chair, clenching her thighs together. She needed a cold shower. No she needed a plunge in the Arctic Ocean._

 _That and distance from Miranda. At all times. The phone rang, scrambling to answer it for Miranda, it was Stephen. Her husband._

 _Andy put him through brightly as if she ran a call centre for Disney or Mormons, grumbling under her breath as she transferred him to Miranda's line he was such a prick, feeling weird with this full realization hitting her suddenly, that she wanted Miranda._

 _She wanted to breach entry to La Priestly. With her husband on hold._

 _It was that shiver in the rain that did this, right Andy the downpour made her suddenly want Miranda's lips and maybe the lack of sex with Nate lately fuelled this._

 _That was it. Having no sex in so long. Andy had lost count. It had been months. Miranda's calls at all hours had ensured she was a chaste celibate monk._

 _That was it tonight Nate and her were doing it._

 _Get Chris Brown's Sweet Love on or Sade some Toni Braxton playing loud and go to town._

 _From now on she was immune to Miranda. No more staring at her. Not even a glance or gaze Sachs. Miranda's just anybody._

 _Poking her brown head over and into Miranda's office. Saw her legs crossed. In conversation with him._

 _Wondering what music, Miranda played during scheduled sex? Thinking about sex and Miranda was so off bounds._

 _Turning back to her computer screen with a groan._

 _Nigel came up. ''Six you want me to turn the AC up, you're looking a little flushed.''_

 _Andy slumped. Great Nigel even knew she was sexually frustrated._

'' _Stephen no I can't make it at 7. Perhaps 9. I'm not discussing this here. No I am trying to be available to you. Fine.'' Hanging up on him, rubbing her temples._

 _Her day did not need Stephen accusing her of being uninvolved in their marriage._

 _Andy muttered to herself. ''Goodbye, Stephen the monumental asshole.'' His way on the phone to Miranda rubbed Andy the wrong way. Tomlinson was such a conceited douche. Andy only saw him upstairs that one time. Now on the phone, he was the same jerk Andy thought he was. Arrogant. With his suits and status, he pushed Miranda around again and Andy didn't like it._

 _Not one bit._

 _That concern for her had nothing to do with sex._

 _Going to the kitchen to fix Miranda a coffee. Maybe she'd liked Emily's hidden stash of Godiva biscuits that Emily claimed were not hers, after dealing with him. Everybody liked chocolate._

 _Andy had been forbidden them by Emily. She was only touching them for Miranda._

 _Andy poured the coffee with the foam, making the coffee foam be happy, she wasn't Yuuichi Ito or Kazuki Yamamoto so no fancy 3D Latte art._

 _Sajit showed her how to do that when Andy waitered and barista'ed with him, it won over Lily who was having a bad day._

 _Her mother hit the roof when she heard Andy took a job as that. Andy's family were not blue collar._

 _Knocking lightly and balancing everything. ''Miranda. Listen… thanks.'' Andy meant it. Bringing the towels back and placing a mug down._

 _Miranda never looked up from her desk._

 _Andy stood in the doorway, turning back to Miranda who was giving her the silent treatment. ''Thank you for those and this.''_

 _Emily just came back, her mouth open at Andy standing there in Miranda's doorway. Talking to Miranda. Hissing at Andy. ''Phones.''_

'' _I'm just thanking Miranda. I'll just…'' given a harsh look by Emily. ''I'll just stop talking.''_

 _Miranda stared at it, she examined the colourful mug set before her. Was her coffee foam smiling at her._

 _Pinching her nose bridge. What possessed her to hire this person who did things like this?_

 _Nigel noticed. Since when did Miranda give out her Egyptian cotton towels to plebeians called her second assistant or heating them up for Six? Or let Six wear a priceless Hedi Slimane meant for next month's cover._

 _Smiling at that. Nigel knew it, Miranda despite fighting it liked Sunny Six._

 _He needed to rub his glasses, was Miranda drinking from Six's Nirvana mug._

 _Nigel saw Miranda's almost quirk of her lips on Andy. Six was melting their resident iceberg._

 _Well wonders never cease even from Cincinatti._

''Yeah. Well I did see. ''

Nate flatly stated this to Andy, reaching out, he stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. ''Andy. It's okay. You're hers. You always were.'' Shrugging it off, Nate let his hand fall off of her back now.

''I'm happy for you. Really? Listen Andy, I know, I said a few things last time we spoke…I hurt you and I'm sorry…I was just so angry we were over and you deserve more than good or good enough and I was just that to you. She's not that. Is she? She's more to you? More than I was.''

''Yes she is. Nate. I never knew that I could love someone the way I love her.'' Her brown eyes glistening in a way Nate never witnessed happening for him.

''That's good. So, I guess I should warn her about you're snoring or dancing first.'' Nate always joked through hurt.

''I can give her a list. Andy proof her.''

Lightly hit by Andy on his arm. ''You're sure about being in love with her right it's not just sex?'' Nate asked her.

''Nate Cooper.'' Andy blushed.

''Nate. I love Miranda Priestly. Sex or not. I just do.''

Andy knew they hadn't said it yet. Andy knew she loved Miranda. She hoped Miranda would eventually say it. One day.

''Does she love you?''

Andy didn't answer him right away. ''I hope she will. We've just started this.''

Nate listened to Andy tell him about Lily's soon to be wedding.

''Goodbye Nate.'' Holding his eyes in hers, squeezing his arm into a quick hug. Nate looked at her, not saying it out loud as he leaned into her, kissing Andy's cheek goodbye.

 _He kissed her._ Miranda stilled.

Approaching them tentatively. Calling out. ''Andrea.'' Holding her breath. Hoping she wasn't back with him again. She needed Andrea more.

Yes she was selfish and mean and she never needed someone before Andy. Letting her guard down, she was always the cold independent type of woman, relying on no-one that's how she became Editor of Runway so young but now she could see how she was different. Miriam again when she looked in a certain pair of brown eyes.

Andrea with her, changed her. Melted her. She couldn't leave her. Would she? For him. Nate was clearly the one Lily spoke of, him, who Andy was still in love with. She couldn't move on from.

Choose me. Let it be me not him. Right Miranda, she had as much a chance of Andy doing that as snow in July.

Andy and he looked like a couple. They had a history.

Probably even had a song. He was never mean to her. Like she was often.

Andy eyes sparkled, meeting hers.

Coming up, she pulled her to her. ''I want you to meet someone. Miranda.''

Nate came up to Miranda slowly, his eyes serious on hers. Andy was introducing them. ''Miranda this is Nate, my ex. He made the cake.''

Miranda graciously thanked him. It was a beautiful cake. Delicious. Mollified that she once thought of Andy's partner as a deli sandwich maker.

''Nate's a genius at frosting.'' Andy gushed, her eyes shining on her.

Nate smiled genuinely at her and Miranda, Andy subtly placed her hand on Miranda's lower back, clasping her waist.

Jocelyn and Lucia stared, holding their drinks and plates it was true, Andy was with Miranda. Emily owed them a day at the spa on her.

Nate was asked about himself for a few minutes as Andy watched them interact.

Andy was dragged away by Serena about the gifts.

''So Ms Priestly. Glad you like my cake.'' Nate was corrected by her to call her Miranda, taking him in, this was who Andrea slept with, talked to on the phone many times at her desk, she heard Andy's calls, lived with him, his stubble chin set, as he leaned closer into Miranda suddenly.

''Miranda. Could you do something for me?''

Miranda looked at him surprised, her blue eyes narrowing on him. What did he want her to do for him? She was not stepping aside. Or giving Andy up. If he thought she was too old or not right for her or wanted Andy back, Andrea was hers…

''What Nathaniel.''

''It's Nate actually.'' Nate's Mom only called him Nathaniel.

'' Will you promise me this, tell her you love her, just do it, let her inside and love her. It's easy to do that with her. Andy's really special and incredible to love which I hope you know and don't take her for granted. Don't hurt her or you'll deal with me.'' Nate meant this.

Nate smiled boyishly at Miranda. ''Enjoy her singing in the shower. Lie you love her music. She's allergic to fabric softener and she hates anchovies. She's always wanted you. Miranda. Just so you know, you both looked good together even in the rain.''

Miranda rarely looked confused ever. What was he talking about? In the rain. What did he mean by that? He wanted her to love Andrea.

To say it. Out loud.

Miranda would try to do just that. She did want Andrea more than anybody ever.

Yet, to tell her so soon. They were only just having a first date but lived together.

Let all her feelings show, just like that?

What if Andrea was like Stephen? Not there for her when she needed her. Blaming her constantly when she couldn't have dinner or was running late and they started hating being in the same room together.

What if she said it and Andrea didn't have the same feelings back?

Miranda frowned at her own insecurities. Andrea was always there. Even in the rain at that photo shoot. The silly beautiful person who now was hers, got soaked for her.

Was that what he meant? That day.

Swallowing at the sudden realisation she loved Andrea. It just happened.

Nigel came up. Watching Nate go. ''What was he saying? Not pistols at dawn.''

Miranda blinked as the boy no man who once loved Andrea, walked away.

''What Miranda? Is it the baby?'' Nigel asked.

''Nigel I think I…no I do… I love Andrea.''

Nigel glanced down at his watch. ''Really you think so it's only been two hundred and fifty seven days, thirty six weeks and five days and now five no six minutes of coming to that right in front of you realisation. Miranda''

She loved Andy Sachs and that felt amazing.


	15. Chapter 15

For Cassidy and Caroline not to feel left out with all the gifts for the baby- _babies_ , Andy only knew about that, she had won from poker this week, tickets to a few Broadway musicals and to Kung Fu Panda 3, she'd take them to. Miranda still didn't know about Andy's weekly poker afternoon with Miranda's wealthy block of housekeepers.

Miranda didn't want to hear it.

Andy assured her again, as she eyed the outfits piling up on Miranda's bed. Andy's wardrobe was piddly compared to this. Was she in a walk in closet or a showroom at Saks and Barneys and Bergdorf's combined?

Miranda wasn't taking the whole not fitting into half her closet well.

No matter what Andy said this evening as she dressed and discarded another choice, Miranda was convinced she was one big swelling.

''Come here.'' Andy urged. Bringing out her arms to her.

Oh, this was nice, Stephen never instigated anything like this, as Andrea gathered her in an embrace. Held in her arms, leaning her head on her.

Pointing to the growing pile of hangers and outfits.

''Since when does Miranda Priestly doubt what to wear?'' Andy teased. Holding her in the mirror's reflection, her strong arms wrapped around her. Miranda smiled. Nate was right, they did look good together.

''Andrea would you like to see me in something else?''

Andy grin fell as she sunk-sat down. ''There's more.''

Miranda pink lips formed to into a smirk. ''Let me show you.''

Smiling slyly at Andy, deciding to give her gentle eyed brunette, a private preview just for her. Right now.

''I have a beautiful Ralph & Russo, there's an Elie Saab I want you to see me in.''

Ruffles and Zuhair Murad, a couple of Tony Ward, Andy began kicking her shoes off, tucking her knees up on a chair, here goes.

Drumming her fingers on the chair arm.

''Miranda come on. Just show me.'' Andy impatiently complained as she was waiting, exhaling out, this was like waiting outside a dressing room in a department store when Lily shopped for her bridal gowns at least she got a glass of champagne and later a treat at City Bakery for enduring the waiting.

Andy's words were buy it and let's go.

''In a minute. Patience.'' Miranda spoke back in there somewhere.

Glancing at her watch. Back to scrolling through her phone getting messages from Lily. Andy mouthed 'shit' she almost forgot about Lily's bachelorette party with Mbali her older sister and maid of honour pinging her.

Andy texted Mbali who with Malika, Lily's younger sister suggested Andy invite Miranda along.

Andy couldn't.

Soul food and Henna. Mbali promised no strippers. Lily's mother Ismay once debuted at the Tuxedo Ball in Washington, Lily's Mom was the best.

Smart, fun and fierce.

Andy was like family to them.

Miranda was having dinner with him. Louie the pretentious. Andy was inviting herself along.

One main reason, because she didn't like him.

Two she wanted Louis-Arnault to know Miranda was hers.

She'd somehow have to make both dinner and the bachelorette party.

Moving to Miranda's bed.

She'd started to browse in Miranda's nightstand and had opened and sniffed one jar, knowing Miranda better now, it wasn't unicorn's blood for her beauty but Clarins night cream, snoopily flipped through a book she was reading. Tried her glasses on.

Tracing a picture of Miranda with twins hugging her. It was taken spontaneously not posed. Andy loved it, smiling at _her girls._

Putting that back and pulling out her night mask.

The cracked Cinderella watch that Miranda almost lost in Paris. Andy mused, this was important to her. In some way.

Pressing her head to the back of the headboard, wiggling her toes, she was here making herself at home in Miranda's bed. Like she belonged here and always did.

In a bed she only just made last week as her housekeeper and thought as she fluffed pillows and changed sheets she had a better chance of being hit by lightning or finding a rainbow and a pot of gold then ever being here in it now.

Glancing at the walk in closet entrance. Miranda was still in there, deciding.

Andy had seen Valentino, Caroline Herrera and enough Oscar de la Renta and a jaw dropping Dior that was just pretty. Doug would have loved it.

''Andrea.''

''Yeah. Honey.'' Andy flicked through Miranda's diary, putting it down, rummaging in a small dish on the night table with rose lip balm in it. Trying some, her eyes flickering to Miranda's voice still in her closet.

'' It's considered rude to snoop in my drawers.''

How the heck did she see? Caught. Right no snooping from now on. Setting down Miranda's things guiltily.

''I'll be out in a minute.''

If Miranda came out in tangerine, she was lying it was so her colour.

Andy and clothes shopping and trying them on was not her favourite activity, not ever, give her a bookstore. It was ironic, she was now involved with not just any clotheshorse, but the queen of fashion.

Andy once wore the same sweater for a year in college. Hey, it was comfy. That and machine washable.

''Andrea. Ready?''

Sitting up, alert. Sure she was ready. She was only about to crack open Wuthering Heights waiting here. Her dark eyes set on _her_ coming out. Expectant.

Mouth drying as she saw Miranda peek her head out first, with a seductive smile Andy had never witnessed on her face before, followed by an ivory leg first sliding along the closet doorway.

She had Andy's attention. Full attention.

Mouth drying at her in it. Screw bookshops like the Strand on 12th holding her attention ever again.

''You like it?'' Miranda asked hesitant. If she laughed at her.

Oh Andy liked.

Speechless about it on her.

Getting up for closer inspection, Miranda in this required Andy's full attention completely, drawing her brows together in concentration. As if she was studying art at a gallery.

Miranda swallowed. Andy hadn't said anything. Didn't Andrea like it on her?

Circling Miranda carefully.

''It's a start. It looks very…'' Andy swallowed at her in this.

''Very what?'' Miranda snapped. Voluptuous. Ridiculous.

Andy's mouth almost twitched at Miranda's look at her.

''Turn.'' Andy indicated with her fingers twirling in a circle. Grinning at the view as Miranda did so. Huffing. If Andrea was making this into some joke. ' _'Andrea.''_ Testy.

Andy hoped Miranda never wore this for Stephen.

''It's a Monse.'' Only made for her, Miranda told her.

Andy didn't care who designed it. She just liked with Miranda in it.

Miranda almost tapped her foot. ''Well what do you think?'' Vulnerable at Andy's intense gaze on her.

''Superfluous…fitted and also for me, it's really…do you want my complete honesty Miranda?''

''Yes.''

Miranda narrowed her eyes on Miss once polyblend sweaters of her office, telling her how it looked. It didn't fit. It was all wrong. She should wear something else. Everything was up and out the top. She'd go change since Andrea thought it was so hideous.

''You in that. Miranda you just have to take it off.''

Earning a full Priestly glare. It wasn't that bad on her.

Andy held up a hand in defence. '' Because it looks very beddable. I can't be held responsible if I want it off you right now.'' Andy confessed out.

How could Miranda do this to her. She'd be thinking all through dinner about her in this and getting it off her.

Maybe, if they ate fast at Le Louis's.

Miranda blinked at Andy. Superfluous. This was enough, nothing else needed. Wait did Andrea just say beddable.

''This on you is also quite acceptable.'' In the same stance. Miranda used through run-throughs. Which was adorable as she tried the same look with her brow up and fingers under her chin. Feigning bored.

Miranda's face broke into a laugh at her mannerism.

''Only just acceptable but you said beddable. '' Miranda sleekly approached, Andy gulped at Miranda's flirty saunter towards her.

''Miranda what you doing?'' Andy watched her coming closer.

''Walking to you.''

That was not walking or perambulating. Sensual sexy strolling right to her.

Almost knocked back into the bed by Miranda's kiss.

''Wait I haven't said how much I _love_ you in your dress yet.'' Receiving a few kisses that peppered her face.

Straddled as she leant up on her elbows to Miranda who slowed her kiss to Andy, exploring her mouth as she pulled down Andy's shirt over her shoulders.

Andy's mouth curved to hers.

Raking her manicured nails along Andy's flat stomach, feathering her fingers along the apex of Andy's thighs with her jeans as a barrier.

Popping one button on Andy's jeans. Nipping her lip playful. Andy returned the nip. Slicking her sheened lips.

'' _Mom_. Serena's here for your makeup and Sergio for your hair. Emily too.'' Caroline yelled up breaking the mood.

''Mom tell Emily she has to lose to us at Xbox.'' Cassidy happily asked.

Emily was in an edgy Ground Zero sheath dress standing at the banister on the main floor foyer with a forced smile on one of Miranda's bellowing daughter's.

She was not losing at video games. Period.

Serena taught her how to play it when Miranda gave it to her to keep from the twins for being guilty of Andrea's new haircut.

''Where's Andrea?'' Emily demanded. Was Andrea out tonight? Not attending with Miranda? Or staying in. Bollocks. Emily hoped not. Spare her hours with her. Gabbing nonstop about the baby shower, Emily was secretly delighted, over the moon twice, that Miranda loved it.

Andy and she were never braiding each other's hair and slurping Cosmos and Mojitos. A night with Andrea was not a girls just wanna have fun evening for Emily.

Car looked up at Emily. ''Andy's upstairs with Mom. Dressing her.''

Emily had the good sense to blush. Serena caught her eye with a wink.

''Emily. Mom's wearing something from these.''

Tugged by the twins over to Miranda's display boxes of her jewellery. Emily swallowed. Blimey was that a Harry Winston cluster bracelet and a Ruby and Diamond cluster necklace and an Asprey Storm necklace?

''I'll be right down.'' Miranda almost yelled back. Cut off by Andy's mouth which made her moan out as she was wrapping her hands around her dress.

''We can't crease the dress.'' Miranda breath hitched at Andrea's mouth on her.

Andy grasped her bare leg lightly. ''Hold still. I won't muss your dress. Promise.''

Unzipping it slowly off of her. Sliding down over her ivory shoulders.

Closing her eyes as Andrea urged her not to do that. ''You're so beautiful like this. Open your eyes Miranda. Look at me.''

Doing just that. Holding them in hers, seeing how Andrea's eyes held such love for her. It was such a surprise still to her.

''Wiggle a bit.'' Andy suggested to her white haired lover.

Miranda glanced down. ''Andrea I'm only wiggling for you.''

''I wouldn't like it, if you wiggled for anyone else Ms Priestly but me.''

Oh hell if they're late. Louis and his flirting could wait an hour. Almost squeaking in a good way as Andy's hand rubbed her ass.

Foreplay was good for her and the babies.

Foreplay so far with Andrea was amazing.

Miranda decided she liked almost about to happen sex now. Stephen made her feel that she was closed for business. Like he was grading her every time. Him, and his keeping score anger sex with her.

If she was late for dinner, expected to assuage him in bed.

''I want you Miranda.'' Sounded not so different but held now new meaning. Liking no loving this better with long fingers caressing her.

Feeling Andrea's caress so soft and gentle on her.

 _Five Minutes Later_

''Mom. Cassidy is wearing your Harry Winston wreathe necklace.'' Caroline cried.

Cassidy blabbed. ''Emily's in your tiara.''

''You have a tiara.'' Andy lifted her mouth off her, she murmured out huskily.

''Yes.''

Tonight she'd wear just that if Andrea wanted her to, for what she was doing with her tongue.

Car pressed her phone ringing Mom's. Emily shouldn't be in this. It was her turn to model it.

Miranda's ringing IPhone broke their kissing.

Getting it.

''Bobbsey I'm in the same house. No Patricia cannot wear what Stephen gave me. Because I said so. I will be down in a moment.'' Ending call.

Her heart was still racing from Andrea.

Andy pressed her forehead to Miranda's with a growl of frustration. Mouthing to Andy, holding her face, stroking it. ''I'm sorry.''

If she didn't go downstairs soon, Car and Cassy would be modelling her emeralds, sapphires and diamonds from Tiffany and Asprey and Graf. Patricia might swallow a cabochon earring.

''I'm coming.''

Damn punctual Serena and Sergio, and Emily adorning herself, Andy grumbled out in bed. Couldn't Miranda cancel dinner with _him_? Stay here just like this. It could be fun, messing up her bed.

With Miranda still straddling her, pressing her mouth to Andy's in one more kissing apology. Slipping off her.

''Later…I promise we'll resume how much you like me in this dress or I hope out of it.'' leaning back for one more quick kiss to Andy's lips who received it with one more back to her.

Waggling her finger. ''No don't start that again. We'll never make dinner.''

Andy watched Miranda get up.

''Zip me up.''

''Sure thing.'' It was funny unzipping her in Paris started all of this for them.

Andy got up and just pouted, now having to help in covering all of that up. City Bakery treats had nothing on Miranda.

''Andy we can't be late.'' Miranda paced. ''I have to find shoes. Serena will have to do my makeup as Sergio styles my hair. Roy will be here at 7:50 sharp and Andrea you have to get ready.''

''Right.'' Half listening to Miranda, standing up and joining her.

''We won't be late.'' Andy assured. Miranda needed to slow down. Just for a sec. Her one finger trailed the back of her neck languidly and erotically slowly writing something on her skin she only knew.

Soft pads of her long digits drew on Miranda's back. ''I love U.''

Miranda felt her fingertip caressing slowly down her back.

Miranda held Andy's eyes as she moved behind her, feeling her hands on her slowly curling her palms to her hips, shaping it to her as Miranda stood still, ready to be zipped up by her.

Andy's dark eyes traced her bare pale like porcelain back as she bent her head and kissed the back of her neck, trailing to her shoulder and down along her spine to the dip of her back. Feeling Miranda's breath hitch. Andy liked that reaction. Making her Ice Queen shiver under her mouth.

Touching her only with her lips again.

''Andrea we have to be there at 8 at Louis-Arnault's, he hates unpunctual.'' Andy heard this but continued her exploring of Miranda with her mouth.

Miranda saw her clock read 7:20. ''we…''moaning an appreciative _mmm_ …we really can't do this now.''

Warring with herself. Wanting this. Stephen didn't kiss like this.

Swallowing at Andy's mouth. Biting her lip, telling Andy in a way she liked it, shaking in her legs. Held up by her. They didn't have enough time.

Miranda's dress was hugging her thighs. Andy lifted the soft fabric up. Arching her neck into Andy's mouth more. Maybe they had enough time, for another round of kisses, not wanting to hold Andy back.

A knock from Serena. ''Miranda. Sergio and I are ready and waiting for you. Is Andy with you?'' Serena asked at the door.

''Yes Andrea is here with me.'' Miranda's voice was raspy.

Andy stopped her mouth on her, ceased her kiss on Miranda's shivering skin, moving her lips reluctantly off and away from Andy's newly discovered favourite parts of her white haired lover.

Groaning resigned as she pulled away and put Miranda's straps up and settled them in place on her.

Miranda breathed out, wobbly. Noticing Andy behaving unaffected by them making out, holding her mouth inches away from Miranda's lips.

''Andrea please…we can't…''

''I promise I'm stopping. Just know this, Priestly that all evening, you across from me, no matter what Serena does to these lips or eyes, it won't be you at your most beautiful. Not to me.''

Miranda stared. ''It won't?'' A little hurt. Stephen also said she needed makeup.

''No. Not even close. I've seen it.'' Andy shared as she pecked Miranda's mouth. ''I'll be waiting... for this, your love face.''

Her love face?

Andy read her question on her face. Her long fingers cupped Miranda's face.

''I'll explain, yes I said you're love face, when I first knew how I felt about you.''

Biting her lower full lip hesitant, Miranda saw Andy blush '' I imagined the face you'd make if we ever made love.''

Miranda stared.

''That and when I watched you're lips move, I couldn't hear a word you were saying. I was thinking about kissing that mouth of yours senseless and doings things to you that drive you crazy.''

Finishing speaking with a slow kiss to her jaw, lingering up to the side of her face. Miranda's legs were shaking again at the way Andrea's lips felt on her. God, Andrea Sachs could kiss her.

Pulling away from Andy. Enough, Miranda had to stop melting at Andrea's kisses.

''Miranda what do you want me to wear?'' Andy asked over her shoulder.

She had a few suggestions. Pointing shakily to a dry cleaning bag hanging up on the door. Nigel had it sent over after the baby shower and Andy inviting herself to dinner.

Andy gave in to whatever it was Miranda wanted her to wear tonight. She'd prefer later to just to be in her socks. ''I'll go grab a shower.''

Miranda nodded, finding her voice again. ''Yes do that. I'll be downstairs. Use mine. Towels are there.'' Slipping on her heels.

Andy knew where Miranda's towels were.

Halting her heels as Andy began slipping off her jeans and shirt. Just like that.

Naked and limber. Miranda's own mouth dried. This was going to be one long dinner as Andy strided slowly to the walk in shower. Smirking as she felt Miranda's eyes never leaving her figure.

Nate didn't tell her anything about that…her tattoo on her lower back thigh.

* * *

Just a little dinner with Louis-Arnault. Right.

Andy was guided into Louis's dinner party with just a few guests. Close friends all Miranda knew.

''Miranda. Hello again.'' Air kisses to her lady on her arm. ''Aram.''

Miranda was greeted and gushed over by Aram and Wim. ''Monse. Divine. Miranda you look absolutely stunning. No Aram she looks terrific. Sensational. Look she's glowing.''

Louis-Arnaut's place which was jaw dropping amazing. Andy peered at the Picasso hanging in the foyer.

Overlooking Central Park and the twinkling city skyline.

Holding a bottle of Chateau Margaux and Louis's replaced cognac the same brand that was his gift, Andy once guzzled down in Paris.

''Louis is an amazing gourmand.'' Miranda told her in the car with Roy driving them. Andy frowned, Louis-Arnault could keep his _gourmanding_ away from Miranda. Far away.

''Miranda good evening.'' Louis didn't air kiss. Andy noticed that.

Seeing Andy here. The coltish gamine was attending with Miranda. Why?''

Andy handed the bottles. '' Magnifique. Merci Miranda.'' Giving Andy the cold shoulder.

''Let me have this uncorked.'' Louis-Arnault left them.

Andy was led by Miranda who smiled at her.

''Brace yourself for Aram and Wim.

''Since Stephen is over, we invited Parker. He is newly divorced and wears Hackett. Parker puts a Calvin Klein billboard model to shame. We met him in our store in Bridgehampton. He builds boats. Blue Oxfords. Blue blood. Dreamy.'' Wim proclaimed.

Aram rolled his eyes. ''Wim knows his order by heart.''

''Gunther's decorating his beach house.'' Wim informed as he snaked her arm in his, leaving Andy behind in the foyer.

''He's just running a little late. You're seated next to him. Thank us later.'' Andy was just starting to like these two. Not if they were setting Miranda up thinking she was single again. Miranda was taken.

''Wim. Aram I'm with Andy.''

Eyes sparkling, both mouthed. ''With Andy? Miranda talk. Who is Andy?'' Wim demanded.

Aram mouthed. ''A rebound.'' Miranda shook her white head sternly. Andrea was not a rebound. Never that.

''This is Andy.'' Introducing them to her lovely one.

Andy waved. ''Hi. I'm Andy.''

Wim and Aram just stared.

''Six they let you into this building?'' Hugged a warm _Hello_ by Nigel.

''Would you like a coke or something?'' Aram asked still staring at Andy strangely.

''Aram.'' Wim scolded. ''Hello I'm Wim and this Mr Gauche of mine is Aram. Andy can drink alcoholic fluids. What will you have?''

''I'll take some wine.'' Andy took a glass grateful, mingling.

Andy met Markie Miller who was head of Christie's. She was happy to meet Andy in person. Knew her voice well when Miranda had Andy bid on the line for art. The ten million dollar painting to cheer her up.

''Hello Miranda's Andy.''

Louis-Arnault touched her stomach and Miranda let him. Her head back laughing at something he said in rapid French.

'' Je ressemble à une baleine ''

'' Aucun Miranda votre notre radiant.''

Andy saw a hug no that was an embrace exchanged. She was keeping track.

Dreamy Parker arrived.

''Do you remember that little bistro, Miranda. Near our apartment. Have you had any cravings for its roast chicken lately? You once praised it as the best in the universe.''

Andy saw Miranda's eyes lit on him. ''Le Rouge. Louis you didn't.''

''I did. I convinced the chef to share the recipe for my Miranda. To good times of you and I.'' Kissing the back of her hand, being all sexy and French.

Andy in a dress like this or not was going to kick his ass if he stroked the dip in her back one more time. Miranda was hers now. Hands and lips off.

''Do you remember eating eggs by candlelight because we couldn't afford electricity that one month.'' Miranda reminisced. Her eyes bright on him.

They lived together. Taking a fortifying sip of wine and only just managing to swallow it down.

Learning Miranda and he shared an apartment in Paris, made her clench her glass. Louis saw Miranda naked. Andy had a gut feeling.

Meeting Orben with Nigel again. Conversing about the Orchid Ball and the Met Gala.

Andy felt she brought the income level down by at least three no five figures.

Moving closer to Miranda and him. ''I got caught up in a lunch with Constance at the Gagosian putting together a portfolio of selling art to this child. Some hip hop rapper.'' Louis-Arnault complained, sneering.

Brushing Miranda's hand in his. ''I'm staying in New York till late spring. Miranda I want to be in your life again. Be there for you and the baby.''

Miranda didn't say anything back and Andy noticed, like telling him, she didn't need him. She had her.

Andy approached them, trying not to look like she was hurt.

''Louis I'm not just having a baby. Its babies. Twins again.''

She told him. That was just between them only.

Louis-Arnault smiled at the lovely news, Andy didn't know he had teeth. ''Ce ''est garçons ou filles ''?

''I'm not sharing. You'll have to wait and see.'' Kissing Miranda's cheek intimately.

Happy blue met Andy's.

''Andrea meet Louis-Arnault.''

''So, Andrea right. I've heard a lot about you.''

''I hope all good things.''

If Louis-Arnaut would just cut the crap cake and stop being so phoney charming to her, in one picture in the 90s hanging, he had hair like Michael Bolton, Andy was going to punch him in his big snotty Gallic nose for his arm around Miranda again.

''Yes. That you're wonderful with Miranda's children, I remember you were her assistant and that you were born in 1983. Andrea.''

Andrea recalled how he knew that. She was asked at his gallery by the champagne bar for her i.d. The night before Miranda fainted.

He had no right to say her name that way. Miranda only said it that way. ''I like being called Andy.''

''Of course Andy it is.''

Andy held his eyes as he searched them. Staring right back at him, unblinking. He didn't like her. The feeling was mutual.

Markie groaned on late Parker's left. ''I was pregnant in 1983.''

''You are now, not an assistant but Miranda's housekeeper but also a writer. Anything I've read?'' Andy didn't like the way he said that. Was that a sneer or a snigger?

Andy shook her head. She hadn't been exactly published in New York yet.

One day.

''You have time.'' Louis-Arnault commented.

Wim smiled being more friendly to Andy. ''I think it's great you guys are together. So you worked for Miranda at Runway. Interesting.'' Andy nodded, that it was.

''It must have been something special to develop into this.'' Wim mused.

Andy grinned over her glass rim. '' It was and is.''

Miranda conversed in French to Louis Arnault to be nice and lay off Andrea. '' Je l'aime. Oui. Cela vient de se passer. Andrea de mon quelqu'un.''

Louis-Arnault followed Miranda's gaze to her. Disbelief etched on his handsome face.

'' No Miranda vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Elle est votre coeur.''

'' Je suis. Louis-Arnault de Neuvillette.''

Andy really wished she spoke French. For all she knew he was saying to Miranda to meet him in his bedroom.

Louis blinked at what was said. Miranda was in love with _her_. Chosen her as consociate. A partner. Not if he could help it. Andy Sachs was in no way Miranda's equal. Stephen was not right either but this _girl_ was all wrong for _his_ Miranda.

A person like Andrea Sachs did not belong with his oldest friend. She was a nobody.

Louis-Arnault stopped rudely ignoring Andy. Refilling her wine glass. ''Your family are from?''

''My Dad lives and works at a newspaper in Ohio. Cincinnati actually. My Mom she keeps herself busy. I don't see her much.'' Andy supplied only. Mac was her Mom more.

Louis smirked. ''Cincinnati. Ohio. Really? Born in 83? That makes you only twenty five.''

Andy nodded.

Louis-Arnault mulled that twenty five was a vast difference in age.

''Miranda I have season tickets to the Met. Do you like opera Andy?'' Louis-Arnault asked her.

''No. Not really.'' Andy hated opera in all honesty.

Louis-Arnault squeezed Miranda's side. ''Miranda here adores it. I'll have to escort her to the President's Circle Gala. Since someone's uncultured.'' Switching to French.

'' Vous êtes Miranda Andy est un philistin.''

Andy brows came together. No, he was _not_ trying to voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir her.  
She didn't care what he was saying in French, Andy knew he was talking about her.

''I'll just have to join you both. Get introduced to it. I might even like it.'' Andy was laying claim, vowing she was enduring it for her woman.

''Did you major in fashion in college? Is that what brought you to working with Miranda?''

Andy shook her dark head. ''No. I didn't have clue who Miranda even was. It somehow worked out. Us. At least she didn't fire me on my first day.''

Louis-Arnault listened to her. ''My, how lucky for you and here you have so much in common with Miranda. It astonishes me.''

''Weren't we at that Live Aid concert in 1983?'' Louis mused to Miranda. ''No that was in 1985 you would have been just out of diapers. Miranda you were dating that creative director of Saatchi in '83. The moustache. You called him Dali Selleck. He had big brown eyes also.''

Looking at Andy's deep brown eyes. Minus the facial hair.

Andy blushed at that.

Louis-Arnault was making a snide point. Andy had nothing in common with Miranda. Miranda didn't like it.

''Louis don't.'' Giving him a pointed look to give Andrea a chance. She knew Louis would like her if he got to know her more.

''Andy you were born when Reagan was made President. That is so weird. I have a Thriller album as old as you.'' Wim informed.

Holding a mushroom with brie quiche and soft jazz playing as Andy strolled the paintings of Louis's. Lily would love seeing this.

Wow, he owned a Basquiat and a Hirst and a Modigliani's Lady with a Fan and there was a Pollack and of course he was a stuck up unpleasant asshole who once lived with Miranda in Paris.

Stopping on one. Andy saw it was of Miranda. Reading the artist, he painted this of her.

It was very sensual and also very naked. Andy knew it. He'd seen her naked.

''Charl's running late. So is Rosie. I say we start. They'll probably be here by dessert.'' Aram suggested to Louis.

Wim boasted to Andy. ''Andy you're going to love it. I made it. We run this organic gourmet food store in the Hamptons. I was an opposites attract also with my rugged Aram here. He taught me how to milk and gave me twenty kids.''

''Twenty kids?'' Andy repeated stunned.

''Goats silly.'' Wim & Aram, Wait Wim and Aram were _the 'Two_ City Guys in the Sandy Dunes 'from that blog Andy loved to read. Andy just realised.

Louis saw Andrea was fascinated by his painting collection. On his wall hung more than a little gold-digging assistant turned housekeeper from Cincinnati would ever make in her lifetime. He didn't think she was right for Miranda. She was all wrong for her. Just only after her money. Preying on her. Morally repugnant smiling Midwesterner.

Raising his brows at Andy's ringtone as Lily pinged her.

Andy got it. ''SOS Andy. Cha Cha Cha tequila you like is chilled and waiting. Where are you? Doug's Mix, I stole, is playing loud. Pamela remember from my sorority, gave me something just great.''

Groaning Pamela drove Andy and Lily nuts.

''Yeah, Andy you know how Pamela gives such great gifts.''

''She's with you isn't she?'' Andy asked.

Lily smiled weird on her phone screen, speaking through her smile. ''Like glue.''

''A Magic Mike lap dancing stripper?'' All heard over cocktails and wine.

Lily pressed her face to the screen. ''Better.''

''You know that I've dreamt of my wedding, ever since I was a little girl.'' Andy nodded. Lily made a scrapbook. Andy had only been shown it a thousand times with Sajit's picture now taped over Kal Penn's face in a tuxedo.

Andy fantasised about making her little league team. Playing in leaves with a Jedi lightsabre.

''Yeah Lils.''

''I saw the dress. How I'd look. My groom a little fuzzy back then I had lots of choices, who I'd be jumping the broom with.''

Andy snorted it was toss up for Lily, Will Smith or Blair Underwood or Tevin Campbell crooning to her Boys II Men ''I'll Make Love You.''

'' Strangely enough, the image of my granny and mother in law wearing glow-in-the dark thunderbeads wasn't ever part of it.''

''Just come soon.'' Lily implored. ''Pamela just ordered pink cocktails and about to Conga line to _It's Raining Men_ with Saji's family from Southall don't want to do the Electric Slide at the reception.''

''Lily I'll try to be there ok? I gotta go.''

''Miss Sachs, are you ready for dinner with us?'' Louis asked the brunette with her swept up edgy hair.

''I can be.'' Beaming a big smile.

''Louis Arnault, right? Do you mind if I borrow your glasses? Just for a sec. I can't quite read this name here on this.'' Pointing to the painting in front of her. Squinting.

It was obvious who painted it. Miranda's Andrea didn't know art too. Big surprise.

Louis-Arnault cordially took his glasses off, wiping them with his pocket square. Handing them to Andy, who held them up to her face.

''You know, I'm just kidding, I'm only twenty five, I don't need reading glasses. I was born in 1983 as you keep reminding me and wow what a great painting, gosh I like Miranda naked too. You do as well. See we have something in common.

Walking past him. Andy was his same height. ''Sorry we were a little late, I just got caught up in Miranda's bed.'' Led to the table that was modern with plain irises in tall vases.

Nigel almost inhaled his drink. Touché Sachs.

* * *

Charl's and Rosalind's tag along guest stepped off the private elevator. Stephen was hoping that he'd see Miranda tonight.

She was still his wife.

Wim laughed as he told Andy all about meeting Miranda, holding his coffee between his fingers elegantly. ''Yes we did. We met Miranda at The Grove, line dancing with my future husband, sophisticated and fresh from Paris and now she has delicious children and we have a pair of Irish Wheaton's who are just as precocious and spoiled!''

Playfully swatted by Miranda with her napkin. Wim teased. ''This is a goddess in cowboy boots.''

Miranda was grateful Nigel changed the subject.

''Is Senator Callaghan still not on board with the Orchid Ball committee. Miranda I don't know why she cancels on you. I know you want her for the January cover.'' Nigel said around the table.

Everyone knew Miranda always got what she wanted except this Senator Callaghan.

Miranda's cheekbones coloured with hints of pink on them. This Senator Callaghan wouldn't give Miranda the time of day.

''Her home is amazing in Martha's Vineyard, Gunther planned a party there years ago. I would love to cater the Inaugural.'' Aram shared.

''Callaghan?'' Andy sputtered.

''Yes. Have you not heard of the future Madam President.'' Louis-Arnault rolled his eyes at Miranda's lover-fling who was clearly an idiot about all current affairs also and who ate too much of Wim's sea salt dark chocolate pie and moaned which annoyed when she ate.

''Hello, Miranda.'' Stephen greeted his wife.

Miranda tensed as her blue eyes looked up and set at him. ''Stephen what are you doing here?''

Stephen's dimple tan smile fell on her. ''Well I thought I'd have dessert with my wife.''


	16. Chapter 16

Louis-Arnault stood up. ''Stephen its best you leave. Now. You're not welcome here.''

'' Ah nice to see you to, Louis-Arnault still on the same menstrual cycle as my wife's.'' Stephen never liked Louis-Arnault. He was a little tulip and a bitch. Bitchy as his wife.

Stephen saw Nigel attending and the two sandwich makers living near the ocean, Wim and Aram were all here.

Looking at Miranda, she was surrounded by her oldest friends, four of the most evil queens in Christendom and Manhattan, _glaring at him_ being here tonight. Upsetting her.

''Besides, I just got here with Charl's and Rosie and I'm staying. I just got back from my London merger. Cluny reminded me.'' Stephen sat down beside Miranda.

Miranda didn't need this. Especially for the babies. Nigel was on Miranda's other side. Andy caught his eye over Stephen being here.

Stephen leaned his arm over Miranda possessively, who moved away from him in her seat, rigid near him as his hazel eyes locked across and right on Andy's. ''Hello. Randy's Andrea, I could use a drink. Sweetie. Absolut on the rocks.''

Andy just stared at him. She wasn't a cocktail waitress.

Stephen looked at Andy, who was not rushing to assist him. ''Miranda this one's not party broke.''

''Andrea don't.'' Miranda said.

''I got it.'' Andy's concerned eyes flickered to Miranda, assuring her.

Stephen watched Andy's lean figure walk over to the bar. ''Miranda's _Andréa._ Isn't she great? Fetching drinks, living with my wife and eventually she'll be raising my kid.''

Stephen had just received the news from his attorney. It was his. Miranda was having his baby.

That put the divorce on hold for now.

''Stephen. Don't speak of Andrea like that.'' Miranda spoke softly only to him. ''Just leave. Do not do this, here to me. Go.'' Her blue eyes were cold on him.

Stephen declared. ''No. I saw how she looks at you. I'm not blind to this.''

Wim had Aram intervene. ''Stephen darling, why don't you go get some air.''

Nigel mumbled out. ''Sober up.''

''Why don't you shut your mouths you three little pansies. I'm talking to my wife.''

Andy didn't like that, Stephen was a monumental prick always to Miranda and now also to Wim and Aram and Nigel, continuing to pour a drink for him, when all she wanted to do was haul back and slug him one, or put estrogen in this drink, then Tomlinson could grow a pair of breasts, Andy got control of herself, she was somehow being the better person, returning to the table, setting down the tumbler for him.

Picking it up, Andy saw he was still wearing his wedding ring.

''Aren't you a good little Miranda fetcher.'' Stephen praised her. Raising his glass up.

Miranda's little fetcher. Andy's jaw tensed at that title.

Miranda stared at him and made to say something, her face icy on him, Andy gave a look at Miranda not to intervene about this, and she could and would stick up for herself.

Especially to someone like Stephen.

Staring at Andy for the first time, openly studying her. ''You're pretty hot.'' Swallowing his drink. ''For a dyke.''

Andy tensed rigid. She was barely holding her temper at his slur to her.

''Stephen I suggest you leave right now.''

'' No. We've never really met properly. You and I. I'm Miranda's husband, Stephen. Mr Tomlinson to you and you, you were that little assistant on those stairs spying like some stalker that night and now what are you to my wife, I'm still a little confused.''

Counting on his finger. ''You live with her. Your here at this dinner party. Fill me in on why is that?''

Looking back to Miranda.

''Because, Miranda here, wants you of all people to raise my child with her. Why in the hell does she want that, tell me college grad. Why are you on board with my baby? I'm the father. It's mine. Miranda's having my child.''

Andy hated his type. My car, my wife.

Stephen smirked. ''You just fetch coffee for my wife. What are you going to pop out at 4am for every craving she has? She's not yours.''

''If she wanted something I will.'' Andy proclaimed. Stephen was mistaken. Miranda was hers.

''Andrea is here because I want her to be beside me, Stephen, just leave, Parker, go get Amado at the door, downstairs and get Roy, my driver.''

Parker went to get Louis-Arnault's doorman and Miranda's driver.

Stephen glanced at Miranda. '' I'm not leaving darling. Now tell me, Andy why are you here with my wife? You hardly know her and you're not her family.''

'' Stephen, I am on board with everything about her and the baby unless Miranda tells me to go. Yeah I've only known her, by working for her, but I know everything there is to know about her. ''Do you? Do you really know Miranda?'' Andy asked him candidly.

''I know my wife.'' Stephen spoke defensive.

''Really, tell me something you see in her? Something about her you admire and love.''

''Miranda's successful. She's wealthy.'' Stephen stated.

''That's it.'' Andy shook her head at him. Miranda had money. That was his summation of her, of really knowing his soon to be ex-wife was illuminating.

''Miranda's incredible, the way her eyes light up about something, she's like a pomegranate to me. She has this hard protective shell, with the jewellery, the clothes. The sharp tongue, but underneath that shell, she's a real beauty.''

Miranda listened to Andy describing her. ''You see all that.''

''As for being a father to your baby. Faxing divorce papers don't qualify you for parenthood.''

Stephen scoffed. ''You do Andy, you qualify?'' Looking Andy up and down, shaking his head as if Andy was a joke.

'' Yes. I want to be there, for Miranda for any reason. Yes I work for her but that's not why I'm with her.''

Stephen stared at Andy. Nobody had ever spoken to him like this, not some snot who worked as a lowly assistant for his wife.

''You want to be a Dad, suddenly Stephen, where were you when Miranda was in hospital in Paris finding out she was having your kid?''

Stephen didn't answer right away.

''As for a kid in your life, you being a father to them, you're barely qualified or ready for one.'' Andy meant this.

''Will you be there, when your child's hand is still so small that he or she puts that hand in yours with absolute trust? Because I'll be there, to kiss their incredibly soft cheeks for any reason or enjoy the hilariously weird things they say when they're learning to talk, I want to be there because I'm Miranda's friend and she matters to me a lot.''

Andy eyes shone sincerely, she pressed her lips together. She was also so much more. Not that she'd said 'I love you' yet. Miranda hadn't either.

Stephen shook his salt and peppery head. '' Be there as a friend? A pal? No, I don't think you're just that to my wife.''

Andy could see this wasn't Stephen's first drink tonight.

''You use to watch her. I saw you do it. Every night delivering her dry cleaning. I know what you are. What you want. You want to fuck my wife.''

Louis-Arnault interrupted Stephen's slurring accusations. ''Stephen. I said, Miranda wants you to go and so do I. Do so Stephen. Right now.''

Stephen just ignored him about leaving. Andy here, needed to learn her place and it was not ever beside his wife.

''Why don't you just butt out Louise. I'm having a conversation with Andy here. Man to dyke about her wanting get into my wife's panties. I saw how you looked at Miranda that night you came upstairs.''

''It's not like that.'' Andy said. It wasn't at all what he thought.

Stephen shook his head nastily. ''Tell me what is it like then. _Andrea._ ''

''I love her. I'm hers and she's mine.''

She loved her. Stephen glared at this twenty-something nobody.

All were stunned.

Turning back to Miranda. ''So Miranda, honey, how much do you pay Andy here, in salary to make beds and slip into ours.''

''Stephen I think you should go now.'' Andy suggested to him evenly.

''You think I should leave. Really? Andrea, I belong here. Right beside Miranda. You don't. In one square foot of this apartment lies the greatest concentration of wealth combined and then there's you. What do you make minimum wage kid?''

Stephen was such an incredible bastard, and a class A, asshole, Andy always knew that.

''Money's really important to you?'' Andy stated.

Smirking at the brunette. ''It's my air. Andy.''

''I see. Well Miranda is my air.''

Stephen set his car keys down on the dinner table and opened his wallet. Taking out a few hundred dollar bills out of it.

Standing up, face to face with Andy, not much taller than her. Scrunching the bills up. ''Find another cunt to screw. Not my wife's.''

Stuffing it down Andy's cleavage.

''At least Miranda turns me on compared to the Bloomberg Wire.'' Wim snorted at Andy's words.

Raising his hand up at Andy, grabbing her hard as if to strike her. Miranda cried out, getting up and rushed over. ''Stephen. Don't. You. Dare.''

Eyes flashing and placing herself in front of Andy.

''You actually have feelings for this lesbo.'' Stephen spoke incredulous. His wife loved her.

''I do. Now leave.'' Crystal blue eyes hard on him, to just go.

Stephen shook his head at Miranda shielding her. ''Miranda, step aside.''

Miranda hissed. ''Stephen don't you touch her…

''Oh I'm not going to hit her but I am doing this to her.'' Lifting his glass and pouring his drink over _her_ dark head.

''Now your all wet for Miranda. Shouldn't be anything new.'' Silence followed, all staring at him and at Andy.

Stephen looked around at the diners. ''Darlings, where's your sense of humors?''

No one thought it was funny doing that to Andrea.

Wiping her eyes slowly from liquid, Andy was drenched and her hair slick, she began removing the bills from the v of her dress now clinging to her.

Miranda cupped Andy's face gently, stroking it under her fingers.

How dare Stephen treat Andrea like this?

Andy clasped her ivory hands over hers. Andy brushed her shoulder silently. Patting it. ''I'm fine. I'll be alright in a minute.''

Miranda's eyes begged her not to anger Stephen. He could be very unpredictable when he drank.

Andy was handling this, she tapped him on his expensive suit shoulder.

''Your mistaken about something Stephen. This apartment also houses the biggest asshole I've ever met. You. Since you missed dinner. I think you need to try some dessert.''

Stephen turned around to Andy dumping Wim's pie over his head and smeared on him.

''Try this. May I suggest the raspberry coulis with that.'' Pouring the sauce on him. Right over his head.

''Here you go, for the dry cleaning.'' Stuffing the crumpled bills he gave her, in his pocket.

All present were staring at what Andy had done.

''This suit costs thousands.'' Stephen accused.

''Well now it costs shit.'' Andy grinned. Fingering the whipping cream on his collar.

Her dark eyes hard on him. ''Now apologise to Miranda for disturbing her and ruining her night, tonight.''

''Like hell I will.''

Stephen asked for it. Picking up his precious sports car keys and wallet.

Walking over and sliding open the doors to the large balcony. Andy went out to the magnificent view stretched before her.

Holding them up and out. ''This key is to your one of kind sports car, you love that car don't you? More than Miranda. I think. You owe Miranda and Louis-Arnault here an apology for doing this.''

Stephen had followed Andy out. ''What the hell are you doing? Give those back.''

Miranda with Louis-Arnault came out with Nigel and Wim with Aram. Markie was filming this for Miranda on her IPhone.

''You're bluffing you wouldn't.''

Andy smiled fully. ''Maybe or maybe not asshole. Now Apologise. With sincere contrition Tomlinson.''

Dangling the car keys between her fingers over the ledge.

Stephen obstinately squared his jaw, he wouldn't apologise. Not to anything like her.

''Fine.''

Throwing them out to the city Manhattan skyline. Andy had a good pitching arm from being a second baseman once, even in the dark, his sports car keys were now somewhere in Central Park. Good luck finding them. Stevie.

Stephen's face was stricken.

Andy's eyes sparkled on him, opening up his wallet, she plucked out the rest of his cash, letting them flutter, and moved on to holding out all his bank cards. Andy held up his credit cards to him.

''Say it, Tomlinson.'' Andy demanded.

''Say I'm sorry for upsetting you Miranda. For ruining this lovely dinner party of Louis's, because I'm a manner- less spineless fraction of a man and husband to you. Say it.''

''You bitch.''

''Bye bye Palladium and Centurion. Look this is your company card.'' Each card about to be airborne.

Stephen watched two cards go over and one more about to be thrown over. Blurting out loudly. ''I'm sorry Miranda for everything.'' Repeating Andy's words for word.

''Good. Now leave.'' Andy walked up to Stephen. Kneeing him hard. ''Don't ever call Miranda a cunt in front of me.''

Stephen was escorted by the doorman and Parker with Roy, downstairs and flung out.

Louis-Arnault watched them, Miranda was tenderly drying Andrea off. ''I like her.'' Nigel smiled at Louis. ''Six grows on you.''

Wim gushed. ''Tall, dark and shields you. Miranda. A definite keeper I say. Marry her.''

Andy cheek was nuzzled by Miranda. ''I'm so sorry he did that to you.'' Andy brushed it off. She was just a little wet.

Miranda would call her lawyers tomorrow morning, push this divorce to happen soon.

''Do you want to go somewhere fun tonight. Put this behind us?''

''Yes.'' Miranda agreed. Taking her hand in hers, squeezing it. ''Come on, Priestly for better, for worst you've got me.''

''Would all of you like to come with me?'' Andy asked them. ''I promise it'll be fun.''

* * *

Roy drove them downtown.

''Andy! You made it, why are you all wet?'' Lily exclaimed. Hugging her lanky brunette.

''One fiery drink for entry required.'' Lily greeted Andy.

Andy took it and drank it in one gulp.

''Doug's here and being a surly manicurist and he no longer hates you. He's been dancing to that song by Robyn in Girls.'' Lily complained.

''Nobody's been to ER yet but with his dancing.''

Andy winced at Doug's discoing and karaoke. He was not James Corden with karaoke carpool or moves.

Stepping into the entrance of Lily's edgy gallery she managed.

'' Andy, TJ's mad you missed Knickers bingo and right now they're starting the knicker making contest with champagne and cupcakes. You will model yours. No excuses.'' Trailing off.

''Uh…Oh, hi, you brought me wealthy night lights?''

Lily was staring at Andy's companions with an open mouth, curling her finger to Andy to come closer to her face, quietly whispering but still heard by Miranda and the others. ''Andy… that's Louis-Arnault de Neuvillette and Markie Miller standing there.''

Andy nodded happily in confirmation to Lily, she was correct. ''That's right. Can they crash your bachelorette hen party with me, pretty please?''

Lily swallowed her surprise at them. Andy leaned into Lily in a side hug. ''I had to top Pamela's gift of glow-in-the-dark thunderbeads somehow.''

''This is Lily the bride to be, my best friend and once college roommate.'' Bringing Miranda forward, clasping her waist with her hand. ''Lily, this is Miranda.''

Miranda smiled warmly at meeting Lily for the first time. ''Hello.''

Lily greeted her and them. ''Come on in. Welcome to my party!''

As they went in, Lily's stunned face broke into a huge grin on her. ''Andy. Wow!''

Lily insisted on a tasteful bachelorette party. No strippers and nothing shaped like a phallus in sight. Not a boa or a pair of green diamante sunglasses on anyone.

The caterers did an amazing job.

Doug's mouth dropped open at _her_. He knew that white hair. ''That's Miranda Priestly. Lils.''

Doug stared. Why was Miranda Priestly here at Lily's party and why was she with Andy of all people?

Lily smiled at poor needing to be filled in Doug.

''Miranda's with Andy. Don't stare Doug.''

''Yeah right. I know Andy works for her, but bring your employer to a timeless female ritual of knicker making. I've read in Page Six, Miranda Priestly is very …Lily tell me you see they just kissed?''

Seeing Andy kiss Miranda.

Andy and Miranda. They're together. Since when? When did this happen? How did this happen?

Doug almost choked on his fluorescent girl's night cocktail at seeing them kiss again and how Andy's arm was draped around his idol.

Andy was with the perfect female specimen in the fashion universe, she was kissing and being kissed back by Miranda Priestly.

Andy, big dorky smiling Andy was somehow with her. How? Her never in a million years ever happen crush that he picked up on when she worked for Miranda was with her as her date tonight.

Doug had keenly noticed Andy's growing infatuation with her boss from hell, defending her all the time.

It was illogical, unthinkable and yet somehow perky dorky Andy took the Seventh Avenue iceberg and thawed her out.

He had to meet her.

''Wait does Andy's Mom know about them?'' Doug had to ask. Doing up his red Brooks Brothers tie for fashion royalty present and checking his teeth.

He shouldn't have gorged on the spinach quiche and papadoums.

How dare his friend not tell him immediately, she now was on the arm of a legend and soon, Andy would be half of the sexiest lesbian couple in New York?

Lily smiled more at that. ''Not a clue.''

Wow, Mrs Sachs was going to be furious when she found out about them dating.

In a few hours she was going to know all about it, because Mrs Sachs was coming to the wedding.

''Wait a sec, does Miranda know all about Mrs Sachs?'' Doug had to ask.

Lily shook her head in response. ''No idea.'' Still stunned Andy hadn't thought to mention this to Miranda.

Mrs Sachs was something. She didn't like that her daughter and only child, was anywhere near Miranda Priestly, hated her bright child working at Runway, Doug and Lily knew that Mrs Sachs thought that Andy was beneath the role of a second assistant, fetching coffee and errands in the fashion industry and Doug and Lily had a hunch Mrs Sachs would definitely hate Miranda even more so, now with Andy in Miranda's life, dating her and in her bed.

The wedding reception tomorrow, it was going to be unforgettable.

Doug was Instagraming it.

Pamela was just as bad at gifts for Lily as meeting Miranda.

''Andy is this one of your Mom's friend's?'' Andy glared at her once DDA. Designated dorm airhead.

Lily filled her in. ''Miranda's, Andy's girl.''

Pamela looked between them both in disbelief. ''She's old like my Mom's age.''

Miranda shook it off. Offered a glass of champagne which she declined graciously. Not with having a baby, her babies. Miranda bit her lip bemused, at Nigel trying out knicker making on a pink sewing machine.

Malika and Mbali looked doubtful at Nigel's ability. ''My sister had a Barbie one just like this, I use to practice on it.''

TJ with Mbali encouraged Andy to make a toast to Lily and the hens.

Holding up her glass. ''Lily and you guys who I've known since college. Here's to the husbands or lovers who've won you, the losers and lizards who've stupidly lost you, and the lucky bastards who've yet to meet you.''

Downing a shot.

Miranda was winked at by Andy as Malika and Nigel tied for best and most creative knickers.

Holding up a pair at Miranda. Reading it to herself, _Proceed with Caution on the frilly front with saucy bows on the side. Hot stuff_ on the back, Andy's creation was in cerulean blue.

Lily was showing Markie and Louis-Arnault around her art gallery, explain the influences and why her choices of paintings hung as Miranda watched Andy playing with Lily's nieces and nephews, making fish faces with them.

''You have to do it with me. I'm holding you to it. Cupid shuffle for Lily and Sajit.'' Giggling at Andy. Hugged by them.

She knew Andy was wonderful with her children and also these little ones also. She was going to be amazing with her babies.

Watching Andy as Lily's Mom approached with a glass of chilled Pellegrino for her. ''You must be wondering who I am to Andrea.'' Miranda said to Lily's Mom and sisters.

''We've heard and we know all about you. Ms Priestly.'' Ismay looked Miranda up and down. Along with Lostris, Lily's Grand-mre.

Miranda winced at that. Wonderful, they knew her reputation.

'' Your, Miranda, which is nice to meet you, her impossible boss and you're also who our Andy loves.''

Malika, Lily's sister smiled at the white haired lady's eyes never leaving Andy playing goofily with her son Nahki and daughter Dela along with Sajit's three young cousins who were jetlagged but still energetic with the balloons.

''You're also someone who's making Andy as happy as I've ever seen her. But if you hurt her we'll kill you. Ok.''

Miranda's eyes shined. ''Okay.''

''Let me tell you how Andy met my baby.'' Sajit's second cousin offered henna to both. Miranda nodded, she'd try it as she began listening to Ismay's story of how Andy and Lily met.

''It all started at summer camp, they were friends that summer but lost contact and then later met up again at Northwestern freshman week.

Andy, Lily called a line cutter, both later discovered they were assigned as roommates and honestly they didn't think they'd get along, if ever, here was Andy pre-med and my baby studying the golden ratio in art and they didn't have anything in common.

Lily even once accused Andy of having a bent nose that dripped down and a thin upper lip. She was studying the proportion of the face.''

Miranda thought Andy had a lovely nose. It was not bent.

''I was constantly being called about this dorky Ohioan eating up my weekly care packages and it got so bad, Lily put a line down not to cross her side and labelled all her food with warnings to Andy and she wanted to change rooms, even begged her RA, now Andy was a zombie with her courses, one night she found this frat boy in just his Abercrombie boxers, trying to crawl into bed with Lily, he had the wrong room and the wrong girl, Andy got rid of him.''

Lily's Grand-mre chuckled. ''Spritzed him with Calvin Klein. Eternity to his eyes. Stings like mace and a promise of a tour of a morgue and castration if he came back.''

''They bonded from that night on, but be warned Andy sings Air Supply and Alanis Morisette in the shower. Lily can vouch.''

Miranda was enjoying getting to know more about Andy through her friend's family.

''Andy moans when she likes eating something. She's also the most kind and wonderful person to have around you. Andy's family to us. So are you now. Miranda.''

Miranda watched them playing pass the parcel with a difference, blasting 80s and 90s music as the music stopped, each guest was expected to begin ripping open the parcel like an origami Edward Scissorhands.

Lily's job was to guess who it was from and why.

A few things Lily didn't have a clue why they were in it but was told.

Coming to Andy's one last.

''I can't believe you remembered that, Andy. We argued so much about you eating the whole bag'' Hugged by her.

Holding it up. A package of chocolate covered cranberries that Andy once lied blatantly she hadn't eaten.

She'd pulled an all-night and grabbed the first snack she found. Lily's favorite. Almost swallowed them whole, lying. ''I'll admit it now, I ate it.''

The rest were things that were funny and sweet from friends and family.

Wim and Aram were subtly suggesting Bellini's for the reception to Lily's mother in law.

Andy came up quietly behind Miranda, wrapping her arms around her, leaning her head over Miranda's shoulder. ''Having a good time.''

Miranda smiled at her, eyes sparkling, Stephen long forgotten, yes she was having a lovely time.

Lily was hearing about Miranda's vast art collection.

''Why did you choose that painting Miranda?'' Lily was riveted by Miranda.

Miranda liked Lily immediately, she was lovely and she could see why Andy and she were friends. ''I chose that because the painting captured…

''captured the essence of a woman better than any photograph could.'' Andy spoke, interrupting as Miranda's eyes widened at Andy saying that.

''I can't believe you can remember that. What I said only once.'' Andy grinned at her. Miranda recalled saying this during Andy's first week at Runway.

''I never forget what you say. Even cerulean.'' Miranda lowered her eyes at that, she'd been unforgivable that day.

Andrea had pushed her buttons that day and she icily lashed out. Made half of it up in truth. Andrea calling fashion, _stuff_ made her see red.

''Hey this is pretty.'' Henna was on her hand in an intricate pattern. Sajit's cousin did it. ''I'd check for any hidden messages on you, Miranda.''

Holding her hand in hers, turning it, Andy stroked her inner unpainted palm sensually.

''Why?'' Miranda asked.

It was very beautifully painted, blue eyes flicking down and examining her hand in Andy's.

''Back when marriages were arranged, the groom would search his bride's painted body on their wedding night just to find his initials on her. Sometimes they'd paint a message to him or her as they first laid down together.''

''What would yours say to me?'' Miranda asked her waspishly.

''What would I write on you.'' Andy repeated, still stroking her hand. Thinking about it. ''I'd have to make it really good. Wouldn't I?''

''Yes.'' Miranda was waiting.

The soft glow of candles flickered on their faces. Andy mused. The party was winding down, softer music playing, some of Lily's family from out of town and Sajit's were leaving, heading back to their hotels.

It was going to be a big day tomorrow.

Holding her blue eyes mischievously. ''I'd write, don't steal the covers tonight. I'm freezing. I'm missing Corden's Karaoke carpool with Adele.''

Miranda looked disappointed in her. ''I don't find that funny.'' Moving away from Andy abruptly.

'' Miranda I'm kidding.''

Too late.

Miranda went away from her, over to Louis-Arnault who was engrossed with Lily's passion on brushstrokes of some new hip artist, both knew everything about.

Andy would fix this. Picking up a few flowers from a vase, now all she needed was paper and a microphone.

Parker and Markie had paired up and left together. Wim and Aram had had a blast and hugged Andy and went over to Miranda to say goodbye and invited them to their place this holiday or in the summer.

Wishing Lily an amazing day tomorrow.

Miranda was still mad at her.

Couldn't Andrea be serious about this and them?

Lily mouth dropped open. Andy had never done anything like this before. Not for Nate. Andy was shy and sure she'd teased her once to let loose and try out a poem, or anything that came to her at a poetry blues club they went to in college.

Lily never expected Andy to go all love jones.

Andy did it. Like she was just speaking to only Miranda. Talking to her and also the caterers cleaning up.

Dela and Nahki ran up to their Aunt Lily and to Miranda, they both were hugger bugs as Andy dubbed them.

Miranda was hugged by them, handing her two roses from Andy, both giggling at her.

''Miranda. I'm sorry. I should've said this instead, my eyes say to come lie with me and sleep to long in moonlight. I'm waiting to cleave to you. I said earlier you're my air Miranda. You are that to me. Let me be the ache and blues in your thighs and the vein of love running and coursing to your heart. This is said with my love from the dork who wants you to steal my covers any night and would never pick carpool karaoke on the TV over you. Even if it is Adele.''

Miranda had listened, to every word Andy said, her eyes filled up.

Lily filled her in. ''I use to drag Andy to this club in college where you'd get up and speak about anything. Andy always said it would snow in July before she do anything like that. She hates speaking in public. Even in class she'd get nervous. I can't believe Andy just did that for you.''

Louis looked at Andy hard, over Miranda's shoulder.

Mouthing carpool karaoke to Nigel who grinned at Miranda. ''That sounds beautiful but quite naughty.''

The DJ took the mike away from Andy. Packing up his equipment.

Andy came up to them.

Louis-Arnault was saying goodnight to Lily and Miranda along with Nigel.

''Lily it has been a pleasure, when your back from your honeymoon. Here's my card, call me. I want you to work with me on a few collections I'm putting together. Markie will be calling you also. Have a beautiful wedding tomorrow.''

Kissing both her cheeks as Andy frowned at Louis-Arnault charming Lily too.

Andy glowered. Even Lily liked him. It was the hair and accent.

'' Miranda, I have to get going. I have an auction call in two hours. I will see you later.'' Speaking in warm rapid French to Miranda as he kissed her cheek in goodbye, turning now to Andy.

Louis-Arnault grasped Andy's shoulder as she stiffened. ''Andy may I have a word with you?''

Andy shrugged. ''Sure.''

''First, I'm sending a little wedding gift to your charming friend Lily through Miranda, something I believe, she'll admire and also more important, I want you to know something. Watching you both together tonight, I now see how you love Miranda.''

Andy smiled at Louis-Arnault. ''I do.''

''I love her too.'' Louis saw Andy's smile faded. He had feelings for Miranda also.

''No. You misunderstand. Yes I've seen Miranda naked. Yes she lived with me for a few years. I will do anything for her.''

Andy's brows came together. ''I love Miranda but not like that.'' Louis-Arnault assured. ''Andrea I'm gay. I'm sorry, how I was to you earlier. I didn't know you.''

Andy accepted his apology graciously. ''You still don't, but how about we make a start.'' Taking his phone and putting her number in it.

''What are you doing Andy?''

''Next week, you and I, are going to bond. I'll Andify you.'' Louis-Arnault glanced down at his contacts list.

''Very well. We'll bond.'' Louis shook his head as Andy insisted. ''Not over opera.''

''Goodnight Andy. Take care of our Miranda.'' His Gallic features breaking into a true smile on her.

''Night Louis.''

Miranda was holding the two rosebuds between her ivory fingers, a small smile quirking her lips. Andy walked with her. ''So am I forgiven now?''

''I don't know if you are forgiven yet Andrea.'' Walking over to the car and Roy waiting for them.

Andy stopped her and brought her coat around Miranda.

''Am I even a little forgiven?'' Andy asked uncertain.

Miranda leaned forward and pressed closer to Andy to her. ''Maybe but you have to promise not to ever sing Air Supply in the shower.''

''Ah. Lily told you.'' Andy groaned dramatically, her eyes sparkling down on Miranda's. ''I'm not that bad.''

''To ensure my complete forgiveness, these proceed with caution knickers you made, never wear them.''

Andy mouth curved into a smile on her. ''Done. Although I could wear them just for you…''

''Andrea don't you dare dream of wearing them with me…those are the ugliest...''

Miranda was cut off suddenly by Andy bringing her hand to curl behind Miranda's neck and gently brought to her with a soft slow kiss. Pulling away from her as Miranda's knees felt weak.

Would she always respond like this to Andrea's mouth? Hoping it never stopped.

''Miranda, not even just once a little private preview or peek, I think they'd catch on…'' Showing a hint of blue knickers in her coat pocket.

''in fact somebody once told me cerulean was very popular once. Gave me quite an informative dressing me down speech on it.''

Raising a haughty brow. ''Oh did they?'' Miranda's sparkling eyes gave her away, as she silenced her with another kiss as they got into the warm car.

Driven uptown by Roy.

* * *

Emily was almost asleep with Patricia drooling and snuggled to her, she roused and had to take the tiara Miranda's tiara off, it was actually a diamond sapphire wreathe thingy for her hair.

Roy drove her home to Serena.

Miranda checked in on her twins, both asleep, dimming the lights downstairs. About to slip off her heels. Andy went to go to her room late tonight.

Softly whispering out to her on the stairs. ''Goodnight. Miranda. Call me if you need me tonight for anything.''

Miranda watched Andy, she knew she had said no to sex yet but…

Andy mentally made her list for tomorrow. The wedding was at 3pm, to remember her gift to Lily and Sajit, get those things to buy for their trip. Pack. Get Patricia her travelling shot at the Vets on 71st. Call Mac. Call her mother and say hi. No email her hi. Empty and refill the dishwasher, Remember to buy Cascade, wax something, anything. Eat persimmon. Wash her laundry. Never let Miranda hear her refer to the Guggenheim as 'the Guggyheiny', with the twins who started it. Twinkies and other high in fructose corn syrup and salt on their road trip. Do Kegels, get Bagels.

''Andrea.''

Andy stifled a slight yawn out of her mouth. ''Yes?''

''There is something that I want.''

Andy's mouth opened. If it was a craving, she'd just stocked the fridge. Also Andy had invested in an app for late night takeout. She was prepared.

''Come lie with me.''

Miranda looked at her and left one heel on the side table in the foyer.

''Follow the breadcrumbs.''

Andy understood, seeing Miranda ascending the stairs coyly and slowly, picking the lone stiletto up in her hand, examining it, following not far behind Miranda who stepped farther upstairs, discarding one of her silk stockings on the banister.

Hanging it there, as she led Andy up a flight and took off the other silky hosiery, unsnapping the garter and revealing her legs as Andy watched her erotically slow, slipping off her La Perla lingerie languidly, feeling Andy's dark eyes on her fair skin.

Placing it down, which Andy quickly found and plucked up with bright wanting eyes, held them in her palm, enjoying this, her guiding her along the hall to her bedroom.

Turning in the doorway, unzipping her gown, which she held in place with her palms, letting it fall down over her ivory smooth back and to her ankles facing Andrea.

Naked.

''I believe you wanted to cleave to me tonight.''

Curving a smile at following Miranda's breadcrumbs, Andy's advanced to lean in the doorway, bringing her mouth connected to hers, kissing it.

Pulling back. ''The girls?'' Andy asked her.

''Sound sleepers. Only the threat of algebra tutoring on Saturday would rouse them.''

Kissing Miranda that was good.


End file.
